


Los extraños sucesos de Playa del Carmen

by Rosapetrea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Travelfest, Viaje, auror!Harry, enamoramiento, inefable!malfoy, lentamente, misterio, seducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 59,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosapetrea/pseuds/Rosapetrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La misión es encontrar a la niña y conseguir la profecía, pero los compañeros no son los más compatibles, la ola de calor que azota la región no es la más llevadera y esas noches en la asfixiante habitación de su lúgubre hostal no son las más normales. Tequila, misterio y magos con fijaciones por sus compañeros que se olvidan de que alguna vez fueron valientes héroes sin miedo a nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La llegada

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic escrito para el Travelfest 2014 siguiendo el prompt #16.
> 
> Especiales agradecimientos a la organización del Travelfest, que me dio tiempo extra para poder terminar con esta historia a la que parece que alguien echó un mal de ojos, porque lo que ocurría mientras lo escribía no fue normal.  
> También quiero agradecerle a mi beta, AiQi, toda su paciencia y horas de esfuerzo. Sus ánimos me ayudaron a continuar y sus comentarios a mejorar este fic. Aún así le pido disculpas por no haber podido subir la versión beteada.
> 
> ATENCIÓN: Esta historia está subida en crudo por falta de tiempo. Tengo beteado hasta el capítulo tres. El capítulo cuatro lo terminé el viernes y el quinto, el último, el sábado (día de hoy en Perú y día de ayer aquí, en España, donde ya estoy de madrugada). Actualizaré a la versión beteada en la próxima semana, en cuanto encuentre hueco para terminar las revisiones, porque son más de cuarenta mil palabras y mis días no tienen tantas horas.  
> Es posible que durante la lectura te encuentres con erratas y algúna palabra mal colocada. Lo siento muchísimo y te aseguro que será solucionado tan pronto como pueda.  
> Espero que disfrutes con la historia.

-La llegada-

 

Eran las seis de la tarde y hacía un calor abrasador.

Harry se esforzó en poner una expresión dura en su rostro mientras con un manotazo se ocultaba la cicatriz de la frente. Había esperado disfrutar en el extranjero del anonimato que todos los ricos y famosos magos de Inglaterra solían conseguir, pero no había contado con que El Caribe era uno de los destinos turísticos para la mayoría de sus compatriotas.

El CITEUM, el centro internacional de trasladadores más popular de México, estaba estratégicamente situado tras la octava puerta de embarque de la T1. Harry había escuchado en alguna parte que el gobierno mexicano y su equivalente mágico tenían un acuerdo de cooperación en desarrollo urbanístico, lo cual abarataba los costes de construcción y facilitaba ubicar los edificios gubernamentales mágicos y muggles, que solían compartir localización. Ese era el motivo por el que el CITEUM se había emplazado en la más vieja sección del Aeropuerto de Cancún.

—«Vuelo chárter» —le había recordado el amable azafato que le sostuvo en cuanto llegó a su destino, sonriéndole con profesionalidad—. Su referencia es ML 0650, operado por M-Lan. Acuérdese de sustituir «compañía trasladadora» por «aerolínea» y no olvide recoger su folleto explicativo de las costumbres muggles locales antes de pasar por aduana. Esperamos que el viaje haya sido de su agrado.

Harry no había notado el calor en ese momento. Antes de que fuera activado su trasladador se le había avisado de que el litoral norte de Quintana Roo, el estado al que le habían destinado, sufría una de las mayores olas de calor de su historia. La estancia de desembarque estaba bien acondicionada y su mayor preocupación había sido desaparecer entre la multitud cuando un tal Jimmy Doyle, fan suyo desde los cuatro años y coleccionista de todas las figuras de acción de Harry Potter “Mago y Figura” —de las cuales sólo le faltaban Undefeated y Punisher—, le pidió una muestra de cabello para hacer un experimento con una poción y su esposa.

Ni siquiera se molestó en responderle. Asintió, le sonrió mostrándole todos los dientes, le pidió que le esperara en el café que podían ver al fondo mientras él iba al servicio a complacerle, «no queremos que otros nos vean y decidan copiar su experimento, ¿verdad?», y desapareció en dirección contraria aplastando el flequillo contra su frente.

El único motivo por el que no giraba hacia los mostradores de MagicLan para pedir un cambio de destino de última hora era porque no estaba ahí de vacaciones, sino en medio de una misión del cuerpo de aurores. Una misión que prometía ser interesante, importante como cualquier otra que los obligara a luchar entre legislaciones internacionales durante semanas para permitir que un agente británico operara en territorio mexicano, pero que había acabado con sus expectativas de disfrutar con un trabajo bien hecho en cuanto supo quién sería el inefable al que le habían encomendado escoltar: Draco Malfoy, ni más ni menos.

Como era de esperar, el hombre a su cargo había tenido unos asuntos _importantísimos_ que le habían impedido reunirse con él en el lugar y la hora acordada, como le comunicó su superior cuando ya estaba en la estación británica de trasladadores. No le sorprendió demasiado. El heredero Malfoy se había ganado ese tipo de fama después de tres años de colaboración con los compañeros de departamento de Harry, fama de hombre ocupado que tendía a desaparecer durante horas y regresar con la excusa de una empresa familiar con crisis de personal, una fábrica cuya producción se había detenido o un director de D+I envuelto en un escándalo financiero que pedía un despido a gritos. Cualquiera podía pensar que Draco Malfoy había hecho una excelente reinserción en la sociedad, poniéndose al servicio del ministerio como inefable y al mismo tiempo asegurándose de que todas las compañías de su familia siguieran adelante para evitar el desmoronamiento de la bolsa mágica inglesa, pero Harry no era cualquiera. No iba a dejarse engañar tan fácilmente.

A él no le conmovían las galas benéficas que los Malfoy organizaban en compañía de varias familias de sangres puras por los huérfanos de la guerra, ni tampoco le engañaban sus declaraciones a la prensa, condenando las artes oscuras y ensalzando los valores del diálogo y la política democrática. Sabía identificar un lavado de imagen pública sin necesidad de que Hermione le hiciera un gráfico, aunque valoró sus buenas intenciones.

Por suerte, una parte de la sociedad mágica aún no olvidaba. Era raro el mes en el que no recibían una alerta de una bruja porque le había parecido ver un bastón plateado y una cabellera rubia paseando por el callejón Knockturn. Tampoco habían desaparecido los carteles de “prohibido mortífagos” junto al de “prohibido mascotas” en restaurantes y hoteles, carteles que fueron muy populares justo al final de la guerra. Todavía había magos que usaban por pisacorbata un emblema de la Orden del Fénix o un rectángulo plateado que decía «no soy sangre limpia», y luego cambiaba a «soy conciencia limpia». Entre los jóvenes, incluso, se habían popularizado las chapas que pasaban de gritar «¡Igualdad y respeto!» a «¡Voldermort muerto!». Sin embargo eso no había impedido que casi la mitad del departamento de aurores se hubiera dejado engatusar por el _síndrome Malfoy_ , como había tenido a bien bautizarlo Ron.

La enfermedad comenzaba cuando Draco Malfoy, envuelto en su sobrio y elegante traje de inefable, aparecía ante su nueva víctima con una sonrisa y una caja de pasteles del Horno del señor Gingerbread. Posteriores averiguaciones habían descartaron la posibilidad de que la masa de las galletas hubiera sido adulteradas con algo más que canela, aunque todo el mundo sabía de las propiedades de la canela para fomentar el buen humor de los comensales y su disponibilidad para la charla, lo que los convertía en objetivos fáciles.

El segundo paso de la enfermedad, por consiguiente, era encontrar al inefable Malfoy sentado en la mesa del enfermo terminal -el cual desconocía su condición- con las piernas cruzadas, una sonrisa cómplice y una discusión sobre el último partido de la liga nacional de Quidditch o, peor aún, la última salida que había realizado con su nuevo amigo. La fase final era trágica y triste de contemplar para los aún no infectados: el doliente comenzaba a saludar y despedir a Malfoy con movimientos de manos, le dirigía sonrisas alegres y la palabra «Draco» aparecía en su vocabulario sin connotaciones desagradables.

Francamente espeluznante.

Harry no tenía motivos para sentir por Malfoy nada que no fuera recelo. Había madurado, se decía, y era lo suficiente adulto como para aceptar que las personas se equivocaran y se arrepintieran. Estaba a favor del perdón, de acabar con las divisiones entre vencidos y vencedores, pero no creía en los milagros. Draco Malfoy había sido un capullo, con todas las letras, en su adolescencia, seguramente fue un niño repelente en su infancia y estaba condenado a ser un purista de la sangre, snob y fanático político en su adultez. No tenía dudas al respecto, sólo desconocía cuándo iba a quitarse la máscara de inocencia y alegre sumisión a la autoridad para mostrar su verdadero rostro.

Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que la actuación de su antiguo compañero de curso era excelente. Habría apoyado con entusiasmo su candidatura a los BAFTA si tuvieran su versión en el mundo mágico, cosa que para desgracia del joven inefable no sucedía.

Malfoy había demostrado saber ser humilde, _¡humilde!,_ delante de la mayoría de empleados del ministerio. Saludaba a los recepcionista, se detenía para intercambiar un par de chistes de centauros con los del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, felicitaba a los del departamento de Transportes Mágicos por el nuevo delineado de la red Flu, traducía comunicados para el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional cuando estaban saturados y coqueteaba con las chicas del departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, lo cual había hecho lanzar un bufido de indignación a Hermione cuando se enteró.

Su metódico plan para conquistar a la sociedad mágica desde el corazón del estado, el propio ministerio, no había pasado por alto el obstáculo que iba a representar Harry. Había hecho bien en evitarlo los primeros meses tras su ingreso en el departamento de Misterios, perder un par de ascensores cuando coincidían en el gran recibidor del edificio gubernamental y recordar convenientemente que tenía una cita para comer con un socio empresarial cuando sus compañeros compartían mesa en el comedor con Harry. Por ello no lo vio venir cuando comenzó a acercarse, y la orgullosa irritación que le había dominado al principio —orgullosa por saberse temido e irritación porque a nadie le gustaba ser evitado— pasó a ser absoluta irritación cuando descubrió su plan: ganarse la lástima.

Para todos, Malfoy había pasado de ser un desagradable heredero y mal compañero de casa, un mal intento de mortífago y un peligro para la sociedad, a convertirse en un adorable puffskein con ojitos de crup abandonado, y Harry era el mago malo que se negaba a acariciarle detrás de la oreja.

Antes de esta misión habían coincidido unas cuantas veces, pocas, pero no lo suficientemente pocas para su gusto. El inefable siempre se acercaba a su grupo sin mirarlo a él directamente, sonreía a Hilda Runcorn, su novata, y le preguntaba a Jack Cooldown sobre el embarazo de su mujer, ofreciéndole una vieja cuna que aún conservaba su madre o recomendándole un ginemago que, pronunciando su apellido, mágicamente reduciría la tarifa de sus consultas a la mitad. Luego, si era inevitable, le informaba con tan buena disposición que cualquiera lo habría confundido con la admiración, revelándole aquellos misterios que su departamento habría considerado adecuado desclasificar o advirtiéndole de qué métodos o precauciones iba a tener que seguir para llegar al final del caso de una sola pieza.

Habían mantenido esa dinámica durante casi cuatro años, desde que en el 2000 ambos obtuvieron la plaza fija, y todo parecía destinado a mantenerse igual hasta que el verano pasado se produjo el punto de quiebre: Malfoy fingió empatizar con él delante de su unidad, llegando a la cumbre del éxito frente a los suyos.

—Qué faena, Potter —le había dicho inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de la víctima con la sangre fría de quien está acostumbrado a ver cuerpos sin vida, lo cual para ambos había comenzado a muy temprana edad—. Deberían prohibir por ley tener que resolver malditos casos de infanticidio en el cumpleaños de uno.

Su tono había sido casi dolido, como si de verdad sintiera lo que decía, y logró atraer la atención de Cooldown, el cual había permanecido impasible a un lado de la escena, mascando una rama de regaliz y analizando la habitación con la vista. Hilda Runcorn también lo había mirado, pero ella estaba más afectada por el crimen y le costaba enfocar la vista sin que se le traicionaran las lágrimas. Todavía era demasiado nueva en el oficio.

—Pero si te soy sincero —había continuado, caminando hacia el costado del niño para observar la runa que habían marcado a fuego a su lado, en el piso—, me alegro de que hayan puesto al mejor auror en el caso. Sé que no saldrá impune, ahora que tú estás tras su pista.

Y ahí estaba. Había levantado la vista para clavar sus ojos grises sobre él por primera vez en tres años, dos meses y siete días, y su discurso había sido tan perfecto que casi podía escuchar a Hilda Runcorn aplaudiendo mentalmente con rabia y chillando «¡Bravo, Malfoy! ¡Cuánta razón! ¡Vamos a meter a ese maldito bastardo en la celda más sucia de Azkaban, y Harry Potter se asegurará de ello!». «Perfecto, Malfoy», había pensado en cambio Harry, sin apartar la vista de él ni darle el lujo de dedicarle más expresión que la seria distancia, «aquí tienes una nueva votante para cuando te decidas a acabar con la farsa del inefable concienciado y presentes tu candidatura a ministro de magia».

Después de aquello, Draco Malfoy debió de haber captado que seguía sin ser bien recibido en su despacho y que no le iba a ofrecer una copa de wisky de fuego esa noche cuando fuera a entregarle su informe, por lo que se abstuvo de volver a molestarlo y se limitó a mandarle una formal invitación para la gala benéfica de Halloween con una nota a mano que rezaba: «Sin compromisos», nota que se aseguró de quemar sin llegar a tocar siquiera. Lo mismo hizo con la felicitación de Navidad —Felices Fiestas le desea la familia Malfoy—, y la de Fin de Año —Industrias Malfoy le desea un próspero año nuevo—, y estaba preparado para seguir haciéndolo con el resto de tarjetas que el antiguo mortífago intentara enviarle.

Mientras observaba su reloj, Harry decidió que tenía tiempo de tomarse un café, visitar la tienda de recuerdos y pasear por el aeropuerto muggle antes de alquilar el coche y reunirse con su compañero de misión en el nuevo punto de encuentro, en medio de ninguna parte, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que cuanto más tiempo se quedara ahí, más posibilidades tenía de ser reconocido. No corría tanto peligro como en su país, donde seguía sintiendo verdadera veneración en las zonas más rurales, y estaba seguro de que había pocos magos extranjeros que pudieran relacionar su cara con su nombre y menos aún que siquiera pudieran vincular su apellido con el final de la guerra civil que había conmocionado la Gran Bretaña mágica, pero no iba a tentar a la suerte. Prefería meterse rápidamente en el mundo muggle y ser simplemente un turista más entre tantos otros.

Sus ánimos mejoraron cuando entró en su nuevo coche. Era uno de los pocos aurores que tenían permiso de conducir de verdad, y no una falsificación para poderse identificar ante los muggles. Había aprobado el examen al mismo tiempo que Hermione y quizás por eso, por la necesidad de poder moverse por carretera que requería la misión, lo habían seleccionado a él de entre todos los magos disponibles, aunque estuviera a punto de tomar las vacaciones que tanto se merecía.

En México no estaba permitido desplazarse en escoba desde hacía más de dos siglos, después de varios avistamientos de los lugareños que trajeron una ola de pánico y el resurgir de los movimientos paganos, lo que no convenía a ninguno de los dos gobiernos que actuaban en la zona. Por ello los magos mexicanos -y los latinoamericanos en general- eran los más interculturalizados de casi todas las sociedades mágicas, sólo detrás de Japón y Suiza.

El coche era un precioso Audi A3 recién salido al mercado, algo que habría quedado fuera de su presupuesto en Inglaterra pero que al cambio en el caribe, alquilado para tres días y financiado por el Ministerio de Magia Británico, le había salido gratis. Sólo esperaba que Malfoy no comenzara a amargarle el día con quejas por el falso cuero o cualquier otra preferencia que su refinado gusto de sangre pura tuviera.

El paisaje desde su ventanilla era muy distinto a lo que había imaginado. En vez de encontrarse con el árido desierto, los cactus solitarios y algún que otro carretero con el sombrero charro tirando de sus burros, descubrió una frondosa y verde vegetación, resistente al desagradable calor húmedo que deformaba la carretera en la distancia. La ruta 307 estaba llena de coches circulando en ambos sentidos, lo cual le inquietaba al recordar que el encuentro se realizaría en una desviación junto a la carretera. Sólo esperaba que si Malfoy iba a aparecerse, lo hiciera con discreción.

Cuando encontró el camino de tierra bloqueado por una valla de hierro, casi llegando a Caracol, puso los intermitentes y salió de la circulación. La espera duró veinte minutos bajo el sol abrasador, deseando poder regresar al coche para encender el aire acondicionado pero sospechando que Malfoy no se dejaría ver si no lo identificaba previamente. No podía arriesgarse a aparecerse junto a un muggle que hubiera hecho un alto en el lugar menos apropiado.

Notó su presencia antes de verlo. No fue el chasquido característico cuando un mago se materializaba en la nada, ni el sonido de las ramas quebrándose a su paso, sino un olor. Todos los inefables tenían ese mismo olor, o más bien su uniforme, como si se hubieran guardado durante siglos en el mismo armario, envuelto en esencia de noche y naftalina, y fuera imposible quitárselo. Malfoy no era la excepción.

El aroma le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la espesa vegetación que había a menos de tres metros de la carretera, verde y alta, el sitio idóneo para llegar sin ser visto, y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos cuando el colgante que el inefable llevaba sobre el pecho le deslumbró. Al volver a mirar, el otro hombre guardaba el collar bajo su túnica azul marina y le sonreía. No parecía que la temperatura le molestara. Se lo veía fresco, alegre, con el pelo corto ondeando bajo una brisa suave y la ropa oscura pegándosele al pecho como una segunda piel.

No tuvo la menor duda de que se había aplicado un par de hechizos de protección UVA, puesto que de otra forma habría comenzado a arder bajo el sol mexicano en cuanto su piel pálida salió de su refugio bajo los árboles. De la misma forma debía llevar algún hechizo climático, para evitar la transpiración y el sofoco. Fingió no envidiarlo y se convenció de que no necesitaba preguntarle por ellos, a él le bastaba con el aire acondicionado y la leche solar que había comprado en el aeropuerto.

—No sabía que serías tú mi auror designado —comentó Malfoy a modo de saludo cuando se detuvo a su lado.

Requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad no dedicarle una mueca ácida en respuesta. Por el contrario fijó la mirada en el horizonte, donde los coches aparecían y desaparecían tras una cortina de ondeante aire caliente, y comenzó a explicarle lo que le había dicho su superior.

—Será un trabajo rápido. Una profecía. Ni siquiera parece que corras ningún peligro real. —Desvió sus ojos un segundo para asegurarse de que tenía su atención, contento de que ahora le mirara con seriedad y la sonrisa hubiera quedado en el pasado. —Mi función será más de chófer que de escolta. Tenemos terminantemente prohibido usar escobas y apariciones en este país. El ministerio mexicano no ve con buenos ojos nuestra presencia aquí, por lo que vamos a tener que realizar un informe que justifique cada gramo de magia que realicemos dentro de sus fronteras. Por lo único que permite nuestra intervención es porque la niña tiene doble nacionalidad, así que legalmente tenemos la mitad de la custodia de la profecía.

No vio la expresión de Malfoy pero le pareció percibir un asentimiento indiferente antes de que lo siguiera hacia el coche. El viaje hasta Playa del Carmen fue silencioso, tanto que no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido suave del motor y el aire frío saliendo por las rendijas de la ventilación. De vez en cuando los dedos de Harry golpeaban impacientes el volante, demasiada carretera recta, y otras veces escuchaba la fricción de la túnica de Malfoy contra el asiento, acomodándose.

Cuando el ambiente tranquilo se volvió desquiciante y comenzaba a barajar la posibilidad de intercambiar alguna frase con su compañero, recordó que los coches muggles solían tener radio y presionó el botón que había sobre el mechero eléctrico. El brinco sorprendido del inefable cuando por los altavoces empezó a sonar _Somewhere only we know_ casi le hace sonreír.

El pueblo de Playa del Carmen resultó no ser tal. Se trataba de una ciudad, turística, grandes, con los feos edificios propios del boom turístico que había recibido la zona hacía década y media. Eran casas blancas, sin belleza, simplemente paredes y techos encajados con rapidez para poder acoger a los nuevos trabajadores de los complejos hoteleros o alquilarlos a los turistas que quisiera una residencia vacacional sin muchas pretensiones.

Las calles eran rectas, largas, y numeradas con precisión matemática. Ningún alcalde había arriesgado sus votos bautizando avenidas en memoria de personajes ilustres o héroes de la revolución. La ruta 307 atravesaba la ciudad de lado a lado, convirtiéndose en la arteria principal y obligando a cualquiera que se dirigiera al norte a que viera las naves industriales, los muros de ladrillo sin pintar, las aceras sin asfaltar y los cuidados jardines de césped brillante que contrastaba con todo lo anterior.

La Encantada, la pensión donde la secretaria del jefe de aurores había encargado la reserva, estaba saliendo de la ciudad, desviándose hacia el interior, pero primero hicieron un alto en la oficina de turismo para deslizar el sobre con sus datos y referencia en el buzón tras el macetero, siguiendo instrucciones del ministerio mexicano. Malfoy aprovechó ese momento para dirigirse a la recepción y pedir información sobre todas las posibilidades turísticas de Playa del Carmen, consiguiendo la colaboración alegre de los cinco funcionarios que había al otro lado.

Resultó que en la ciudad había varios centros comerciales, tres playas recomendables, varios tours por la selva, uno de ellos hacia unas lagunas subterráneas sagradas, una avenida comercial y una iglesia emblemática.

—Somos muy abiertos con otras religiones —le había dicho uno de los jóvenes, el que tenía mejor dominio del idioma—, pero por ahora no disponemos de ninguna mezquita. Esperamos que eso no sea un problema para usted.

Harry había observado cómo en el rostro de Malfoy se formaba una máscara de educación mientras asentía, daba las gracias y salía sin pronunciar palabra. Una vez en la calle miró a Harry con suspicacia.

—¿La túnica? —preguntó sin más, dirigiéndose a la puerta del copiloto.

Él asintió, sin ganas de comenzar la típica charla que tenía con sus subordinados no nacidos de muggle. Malfoy ya era mayorcito para leerse la Guía del Mago Trotamugglelandia por sí solo.

—Parece una chilaba —fue lo único que estuvo dispuesto a explicar antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

No se subió de inmediato. Sólo habían estado unos minutos fuera y el aire dentro del vehículo ya había alcanzado temperaturas para fundir cobre. Dejó que la brisa pasara entre las puertas abiertas y observó el rostro de su compañero. Malfoy parecía divertido, mirando tras de sí con una expresión que parecía decir «estos locos muggles...». Un gesto más natural en la cara de Arthur Weasley que de un hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Quizás no había comprendido lo que significaba chilaba.

—Te han confundido con un árabe.

El inefable giró la cabeza para mirarlo, la sonrisa ausente en su rostro serio.

—Un marroquí, o un bereber, si quieres, Potter. Los árabes son los que viven en la península arábiga, y no todos rinden culto a Alá.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, molesto por ese golpe a su ego. Había esperado que Draco Malfoy, el perfecto embajador del Mundo Mágico, el que se codeaba con jeques influyentes de todo el oriente próximo, no supiera qué era el islam siquiera. Lo había subestimado.

Apretó los labios y se metió en el coche, respirando oxígeno inflamado antes de hablar.

—Cámbiate de ropa antes de que lleguemos al hotel. No quiero que nos tomen por integristas.

Su compañero se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, cerrando la puerta con firmeza, y abrió la boca para replicar. Sus ojos lo buscaron a través del espejo retrovisor, chocando con la mirada fiera de Harry, y decidió guardar silencio. El auror estaba seguro de que iba a hacer un comentario sobre que no todos los musulmanes eran integristas religiosos. Era lo último que faltaba, un ex mortífago dándole lecciones de prejuicios.

 

Por supuesto, Malfoy no se cambió dentro del coche. Ni siquiera fingió intentarlo, y Harry no se molestó en repetírselo. Metió el coche en un camino de tierra, rodeado por la maleza hasta que la espesa vegetación los engulló. Para su suerte los amortiguadores del coche eran buenos, y el sendero era recto, sin curvas cerradas ni giros repentinos, puesto que apenas podía ver lo que había a más de diez metros.

La casa estaba sobre un cerro bajo. No era como el resto de la zona, de pintura blanca y dos pisos como mucho, con una desolada terraza para recibir los ardientes rayos solares, sino que parecía una vieja mansión victoriana, con su porche en la entrada, sus balcones sostenidos por columnas clásicas y su tejado gris alzándose empinado. La vegetación se había apropiado de ella hacía años, alargando las largas ramas sobre su techo y dejando que las trepaderas se abrazaran a sus paredes, dándole un brillante color musgo sobre el azul pastel original.

Dirigió el coche hacia un lado, junto a otros dos coches. Puso el freno de mano, apagó el motor y salió sin pronunciar palabra.

Pensó en entrar en el edificio sin esperar a su acompañante, pero al ver que este ni siquiera hacía el gesto de seguirlo se molestó. No bastaba con que se hubiera negado a seguir una orden directa suya sino que ahora se quedaba enfurruñado en el asiento.

Al girarse para ver a través de la ventanilla qué estaba haciendo el otro, sus pulmones se cerraron y sintió la sangre abandonarle la cabeza. Los ojos grises del hombre estaban clavados sobre él, altaneros, mientras la túnica ascendía por su estómago, mostrando un vientre suave, un pecho lampiño y unos hombros esculpidos en porcelana. La tela le cubrió el rostro, levantada por los finos brazos, con esos esbeltos músculos marcándose a lo largo de sus miembros, y volvió a dejar ver su cara, con la misma expresión de orgullo.

Harry giró sobre sus talones, centrando su atención en la desconchada fachada del hostal mientras recordaba cómo respirar. Si había algo que realmente odiaba de Malfoy era esa capacidad suya de alterarle el pulso con un simple roce o una mirada perdida. Incluso la inclinación de su cuello cuando le daba la espalda, el movimiento de sus manos cuando cogía los archivos o la forma en la que ladeaba la cabeza, dejando que el flequillo se balanceara con gracia, conseguía el mismo efecto en él. Algo que estaba más relacionado con el físico que con la personalidad del mago, lo cual sólo conseguía irritar aún más a Harry.

Permaneció quieto, paralizado, sólo moviendo la mano con un tic nervioso, golpeando las llaves de su nuevo coche contra el muslo, hasta que escuchó la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose tras él. Cuando Malfoy se puso a su lado su expresión había vuelto a ser natural, sin enfado ni alegría. Se había vestido con un polo verde y unos pantalones vaqueros, lo que le daba un aire de desenfadadamente pijo. Su peinado y el reloj de oro en su muñeca parecía estar gritando un mudo róbame a todo pulmón. Decidió que de eso sí que tenían que hablar, pero más tarde, cuando su pulso recordara como latir como un ser vivo.

Una vez entraron en La Encantada descubrieron que el cambio de ropa había sido innecesario. Estaban en terreno seguro, según se lo advertía los candelabros flotando a lo largo del pasillo principal y la puerta que se abrió por si sola para hacerles pasar a la abandonada recepción. Las paredes estaban decoradas con motivos recargados y oscuros, una mezcla entre flores negras y arañas alargadas. Predominaba la madera barnizada en tono cerezo, el olor a tabaco fuerte y los detalles plateados, como la clásica campana de servicio que había sobre el mostrador.

El lugar, a su pesar, no le gustaba, pero aún menos le gustaba tener que soportar el previsible descontento de Malfoy, mucho más acostumbrado a ser recibido en la puerta por un ejército de botones y hospedarse en suits de lujo. Para su sorpresa, una más en el día, el hombre a su lado parecía más interesado en analizar las rarezas de la decoración muggle que en quejarse de sus carencias.

—Dudo que tengan servicio de habitaciones —musitó al cabo de unos minutos, alegrándole el día a Harry y demostrando que seguía siendo el mismo niño mimado exigiendo su trato preferente. —Quizás ni siquiera tengan empleados.

Malfoy se asomó al libro que había sobre la alta barra de madera, donde debía estar el nombre de su reserva, y le hizo un gesto al auror para que se acercara.

—Mira, quizás debamos firmar y subir a la habitación —Torció el cuello hasta quedar en una extraña postura, intentando descifrar la letra que había frente a él.

Harry, a sus espaldas, frunció el ceño y apartó la vista. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ese tranquilo Malfoy más seguro estaba de que iba a ser una misión complicada. ¿Por qué era tan difícil para el hombre entender que, algunas veces, hacía un favor a los que le rodeaban manteniendo su impertinente comportamiento de pequeño príncipe ególatra? Cuanto más hacía eso de arrugar los labios, ladear la cabeza, ponerse de puntillas y sonreír como un ser humano normal, más difícil era para él recordar que era un monstruo despiadado que había apoyado el bando equivocado. Un hombre, en esencia, que no debía despertar ningún interés en él, ni afectivo, ni ese desagradable sentimiento primitivo que cosquilleaba bajo su piel.

—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó una voz suave tras ello, consiguiendo que ambos dieran un respingo.

La cara alargada, pálida, de recortado bigote negro los miraba con una expresión tan desapasionada, sobre esa pajarita que parecía sacada de un ataúd cerrado en los años cincuenta, y esa librea de terciopelo oscuro, que Harry casi pudo apreciar la muerte palpitando entre las venas del vampiro. Una sonrisa sutil acudió a los labios pálidos del hombre antes de deslizarse tras el mostrador. Se llevó un dedo a la boca, lo mojó con saliva, y pasó las hojas del libro de huéspedes mientras asentía y lanzaba murmullos de asentimiento.

—Oh, ya veo, ya veo. —Su acento parecía americano al principio, pero si uno prestaba atención -y estaba seguro de que Malfoy lo había notado desde que pronunció la primera palabra- podía percibir ese deje francés, ahogando las consonantes con desgana. —Así que un auror. Oh, qué interesante. Potter, ¿no?

Los ojos muertos del vampiro se posaron en Harry, haciendo que un escalofrío desagradable le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Sintió a Draco inclinarse hacia él, como si quisiera apoyarle con su presencia, pero se tensó en cuanto el no muerto amplió su sonrisa al fijarse en el inefable.

—Y nada menos que un Malfoy. Es un honor para mí tener a semejante huésped en mi humilde hogar.

Malfoy intercambió una mirada con él, una expresión que claramente le estaba preguntando si había alguna posibilidad de cambiar de alojamiento. Luego, siendo todo un caballero, le devolvió la sonrisa al hombre y volvió a acercarse al escritorio.

—Mi compañero y yo tenemos una reserva...

—Sí, de un tal Sigrid Willis —le interrumpió el vampiro—. Tres días y tres noches. Habitación compartida, camas gemelas, baño personal y media pensión.

Sacó unas llaves de un casillero que había a su derecha, en la pared, y se la entregó a Malfoy con una floritura que hubiera sido divertida de no ser por la falta de expresión de su rostro.

—No se permiten ruidos más allá de la media noche. La magia debe ser inferior a un rango de tres cuartos, en parámetros internacionales. El desayuno se sirve a las siete y se recoge a las nueve, y el servicio de habitaciones pasará cada día a las doce del mediodía —hizo una pausa, mirando a Harry y después a Draco, aunque si pensó algo fue imposible verlo reflejado en su rostro—. A menos de que haya una corrección en su reserva, que debe ser anunciada con doce horas de antelación, deberán marcharse el viernes antes de las 12 de la noche. Cualquier pertenencia que quede en su habitación pasará a ser propiedad de la casa —sus dedos rozaron la madera barnizada y esta, por un segundo, pareció ondear con placer en respuesta a sus palabras—. Si tenéis algún problema, contactad conmigo, mi nombre es Zotz Lesang ¿Alguna duda?

Para su sorpresa Draco asintió con rapidez.

—Sí. ¿Sería posible disponer de habitaciones individuales?

Harry no sabía el porqué de la petición, no quería pensar en ello, pero estaba de acuerdo. También prefería tener su intimidad.

—Lo lamento. En este momento sólo disponemos de dos habitaciones. La vuestra y otra con cama de matrimonio, pero no está disponible para ustedes —declaró cuando vio que Draco estaba a punto de aceptarla.

Ambos lo miraron extrañados.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry, más curioso que ofendido.

El vampiro deslizó sus ojos muertos sobre él, igual que si mirara hacia la nada, y se encogió de hombros.

—Porque es una habitación de matrimonio.

—Podemos pagarla —explicó Malfoy, bajando la voz y tratando de sonar conciliador—. Una habitación para cada uno. Es un buen negocio, ¿no?

—No.

El hombre permaneció impasible un momento, luego, como si se diera cuenta de que no debía tratar así a sus clientes, esbozó una sonrisa sin alma y salió de detrás de la recepción. Con una mano señaló hacia las escaleras de su derecha, estrechas y empinadas, de madera vieja.

—Pueden subir a dejar sus cosas ahora, si lo desean. Luego pueden bajar al bar a tomar algo. Tenemos toda clase de bebidas a su disposición, una gramola y una sala de billar. —Les indicó con un gesto que el bar estaba atravesando la puerta de la derecha y luego se deslizó hacia las sombras de la habitación, donde desapareció en silencio.

Harry miró a Malfoy, el cual había torcido el gesto. Iba a hacer una observación sobre que esas cosas sólo ocurrían en el mundo mágico, pero decidió callar. No estaba bien que fuese él quien iniciara la pelea. Estaba seguro que en tres días ya tendrían tiempo para discutir. Mucho tiempo.

El inefable miró las llaves en su mano y resopló.

—La M13. ¡Un sentido del humor para morirse! —Gruñó antes de comenzar el ascenso al primer piso.

—¿Qué significa el M13? —Harry subió tras él, con la curiosidad demasiado despierta como para contenerla por orgullo.

—Es una abreviación de Martes 13, un día de mal augurio para la cultura local, como el viernes trece para nosotros. Supongo que será la habitación de honor.

No se equivocaba. El dormitorio era pequeño, oscuro y con un penetrante olor a naftalina, pero estaba presidido por el retrato de un hombre enlutado, con la gorguera y el bigote típico de un caballero español del Siglo de Oro. Los pomos de todos los muebles eran de plata de ley, o al menos eso dijo Malfoy tras un vistazo rápido a la puerta del baño, y todas las maderas eran de oscura caoba. Las cortinas eran gruesas, de una tela pesada y azul marina, y en el techo había un fresco que representaba el infierno, o algo que debía parecerse a este.

—Espeluznante —susurró Harry mientras se aflojaba el cuello de la camisa, asfixiado por el calor sofocante de la habitación. —Dime que hay un ventilador, no creo que el hostal acepte un encantamiento de temperatura si no es del dueño.

El otro giró la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando dar con algún aparato que sirviera para mover el aire dentro de ese pequeño horno, pero no pareció encontrar nada.

—Podemos comprar uno mañana. Seguro que hay al menos un mercado de magia en un pueblo cercano.

—No, Malfoy. No vamos a desviarnos sólo para conseguir un ventilador. Dormir con las ventanas abiertas nunca ha matado a nadie. Tenemos sólo tres días, y hay que aprovechar la gasolina.

—Lo que usted diga, auror Potter —Su compañero le miró con seriedad, tanta que Harry no estuvo seguro de si estaba fingiéndola, para burlarse de él, o si de verdad se tomaba sus órdenes en serio. —Espero que al menos haya mosquitera. Las ventanas abiertas no son mortales, pero los mosquitos con la malaria sí.

—Seguro que hay un hechizo para eso —gruñó Harry dándole la espalda y metiéndose en el baño.

Necesitaba humedecerse la cara, quitarse la película de sudor que le cubría todo el rostro y conseguir que su temperatura bajara. En cuanto el agua rozó su piel se dio cuenta de que estaba sediento, y ya estaba tragando un largo sorbo cuando sintió un aguijonazo a la altura de los riñones. El buche salió con la misma rapidez que había entrado, y se dio la vuelta con prisa, tosiendo mientras encaraba a un impasible Malfoy.

—No beba nada que no haya hervido primero, jefe —le recordó, y el consejo sonó más bien a un orden.

Harry apretó los dientes. ¿Jefe? ¿A qué había venido eso?

—No estaba bebiendo. —Mintió.

Tomó una toalla, se secó la cara y la lanzó sobre un mueble de porcelana bajo, un bidé, creía recordar.

Necesitaba algo fuerte para sacudirse la presencia de Malfoy de su piel. Sentía ese cosquilleo desagradable, como si su aroma se hubiese solidificado y caído en pequeñas partículas sobre sus hombros, fundiéndose con el sudor de la calurosa tarde y diluyéndose en sus venas. ¡Dios! Lo tenía dentro de las fosas nasales, como un estornudo que nunca terminaba de salir, y bajo las uñas, como esa incómoda astilla que nunca debió haber tocado y que se le había terminado enconando en lo profundo de la carne, supurando culpas y temores.

En cuanto hubo sacado el equipaje que llevaba reducido mágicamente en su bolsillo, al igual que Malfoy y cualquier trabajador del ministerio que hubiera ido a más de un cursillo de empleados, se cambió la camisa empapada y bajó al bar. El inefable le siguió sin un sólo comentario. A él tampoco se le ocurrió qué otra cosa iba a hacer ahí encerrado en ese infierno lúgubre. Tampoco tenía esperanzas de que se animara a sentarse lejos de él. Seguía con su actitud de colega diligente.

—¿Qué vas a tomar? —Le preguntó, sus ojos grises recorriendo la fila de botellas en exposición al otro lado de la barra, desde Doncella Sangrienta hasta Leche de Murciélago. Por su tono parecía como si se hubiera propuesto invitarle a unas copas. Quizás era su forma de congraciarse con él.

Harry sacó su propia cartera y la puso sobre la superficie de madera pulida. Se aseguró de que su silencio y su mirada torva dejaran clara su postura.

Malfoy le sonrió con frialdad en respuesta, alejándose unos centímetros para mirar a la camarera con chaleco a rayas. La chica, una dríade de piel seca y cabello escaso, por el verano, se acercó a ellos con actitud profesional, apenas mirándolos mientras secaba unos vasos con un paño blanco.

—¿Qué va a ser?

—Para mí hidromiel de Ávalon, y para el caballero... —se giró para mirar a Harry, invitándole a elegir por sí mismo.

—Una fanta.

La mujer levantó una ceja con tanta elegancia que, de no haber tenido al inefable al lado haciendo exactamente el mismo gesto, habría creído que era Malfoy con un hechizo glamour.

—Tenemos _Fanta Sma Tropical_ y _Fanta Sía Ardiente_ —dijo mencionando bebidas del lugar, por el nombre en español de éstas.

El auror tamborileó con los dedos sobre la madera, incómodo, intentando no ser consciente de la mirada fija de su compañero sobre él. No tenía por qué demostrarle nada. No era la primera vez que iba a beber con otro mago y no tomaba cerveza de calabaza ni sangre de duende, por muy de hombre adulto que fueran esas bebidas. Él no necesitaba demostrarle nada al mundo. Había demostrado suficiente salvándolo de un hechicero loco con cara de serpiente, gracias.

—Mi jefe es de paladar exótico —intervino Malfoy, inclinándose hacia la camarera con aire de confidente, como disculpando su excentricidad.

Ella asintió, desconfiada. Le mantuvo un segundo la mirada a Harry y posó su atención sobre el otro hombre. Con un gesto brusco se golpeó el hombro con el paño húmedo, dejándolo ahí, y apoyó los brazos en la barra.

—Creo que puedo solucionar eso —declaró—, pero va a costar algo más que un par de sickle.

—Podrá con eso.

Malfoy sonrió, radiante, y se sentó relajado en el taburete. Harry, a su lado, consideró que era mejor no intervenir y dejar que esos dos se entendieran. Cualquier cosa que tuviera alcohol y que no supiera a maldita bebida de sangres puras le valía, preferiblemente amarga, dura y fuerte contra su garganta. Cualquier cosa que jamás hubiera tocado los labios de un Malfoy.

La mujer se alejó, sacó unas botellas, llenó unos vasos, agitó otros, lanzó un hechizo y algo emitió un gemido quedo antes de que una pequeña explosión lanzara una bocanada de humo color perla, brillante, sobre la copa azul lapislazuli.

La dríade se giró hacia ellos y sirvió el hidromiel humeante frente al inefable, informándole de que serían tres sickles. Luego, sin ninguna ceremonia sacó un botellín de tequila de exportación y, antes de soltarlo extendió la otra mano exigiendo su galeón y tres sickles por la bebida.

La única diferencia entre eso y un atraco es que durante un atraco Harry habría tenido permiso para lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor, en cambio ahí sólo podía abrir la boca y mirarla con indignación antes de sacar el dinero de su cartera. La mujer le cobró la bebida de ambos.

Malfoy no hizo nada por darle su parte, atento a paladear su hidromiel azul mientras su vista permanecía perdida en alguna parte del bar, quizás pensando en el caso.

Ese era su momento para deshacerse de él. Sin ser demasiado evidente miró en torno suyo hasta encontrar una mesa apartada, cercana a los servicios, tomó su cara bebida y se deslizó discretamente hacia la mesa. No había andado ni un metro cuando sintió un rumor de pasos tras él. Malfoy le seguía como un ghul seguiría a su amo, con el ceño fruncido y la mente en cualquier parte menos en el presente. Esta vez no se molestó en esconder su frustración. El resoplido le salió del alma, tan profundo como profunda era la concentración de Malfoy, quien ni siquiera lo miró antes de sentarse frente a él.

—Estaba pensando —dijo de pronto, como si acabara de interrumpir una conversación animada que ambos estuvieran compartiendo—, ¿no te parece un desperdicio de tiempo dedicar este viaje únicamente al trabajo.

A Harry no le sorprendía en absoluto el comentario. El inefable podía tener una buena fama como compañero de despacho, con sus dulces y sus chistes, pero también lo era por su tendencia a _desaparecer_ un par de día durante sus misiones. Hasta la fecha nunca había tenido una queja formal, puesto que sus casos siempre terminaban resueltos sin ningún altibajo. Pero Harry no pensaba permitir nada irregular mientras él estuviera encargado de Malfoy. Se suponía que su trabajo ahí era servirle como escolta y, si se diera el caso, protegerlo. Pero lo cierto es que sentía más que lo habían designado ahí como niñera que como guardaespaldas. La misión ni siquiera era peligrosa.

—Podríamos terminar esto en dos días —continuó Malfoy con tranquilidad—, y luego dedicar otros dos a descubrir el lugar. Nunca has visitado el Caribe, ¿verdad? ¿Sabías que tiene playa? Playa de verdad, con sol, de esas en las que te puedes bañar.

Harry lo observó un momento, negándose a explicarle que todo el mundo sabía que el Caribe tenía playas, de hecho era lo único que la gente sabía. Luego le dio un largo buche al tequila. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en ponerle un limón, aún menos mencionar la sal. Sabía demasiado dulce como para facilitarle el trabajo de mirar de frente al hombre rubio, ese estúpido que permanecía perdido en sus deseos egoístas, sin ser consciente del nudo ácido que se retorcía en el estómago del auror por su culpa. Qué fácil era abrir y cerrar esos labios brillantes, entrecerrar los ojos bajo las espesas pestañas rubias, apenas perceptible si no se le prestaba mucha atención, casi tanta como le prestaba Harry, y qué fácil era ignorar que habían magos, magos a muy poca distancia de él, que eran capaces de sentir deseos por otros magos.

Se preguntó si Malfoy seguiría proponiéndole una escapada en un paraíso perdido después de saber lo que pasaba por su mente. No. Claro que no. Lo más probable sería que su rostro se descompusiera, horrorizado, asqueado o escandalizado, o quizás las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Sacaría la varita y trataría de maldecirlo. Un crucio no sería nada raro en él. Era un mortífago, hijo de mortífago, nieto de mortífago. Llevaba el odio a todo lo que era diferente en la sangre, y no es que los homosexuales fueran muy comunes en el Mundo Mágico.

Tragando otro buche de alcohol se acomodó en la silla de madera y negó con la cabeza. «No. Eso no va a pasar, Malfoy», se prometió. «Antes me maldigo, a permitir que sepas de este sucio y feo secreto mío»

—Vamos, Potter —insistió el inefable. Sus ojos se empequeñecieron cuando trató de dedicarle una sonrisa de complicidad—. No me diga que nunca ha roto siquiera una norma.

Harry se tensó, esperando la pulla fácil, pero Malfoy no parecía ir por ese camino. Su pregunta parecía tan inocente como si desconociera que alguna vez había roto todas las reglas del colegio que compartieron, igual que un desmemorizado compartiendo una cerveza con su enemigo de la infancia. Por un segundo se preguntó si no sería eso lo que le pasaba a Malfoy, que alguien con buen juicio lo había asaltado a la entrada de su mansión y le había dado una lección por tantos años de burlas estudiantiles.

No. No tendría esa suerte. Malfoy seguiría siendo Malfoy, y para su desgracia eso era lo que más le atraía de él. Su forma cruel de aplastar los sentimientos de los demás.

Algo estaba realmente mal en su cabeza, porque la simple idea de poder tener a Malfoy así, furioso e hiriente, sometido bajo él y vulnerable por una vez, rogando quizás, suplicando por más, pidiendo que dejara de hacerle sentir de esa forma, o simplemente entregado al placer que podía darle, hacía que la cabeza le diera vueltas y todo su sentido de la decencia desapareciera. Merecería la pena aunque sólo fuera por una noche.

—Eso no va a ser, Malfoy —determinó al fin, recibiendo la esperada mirada de decepción de su compañero—. No vamos a gastar el dinero del contribuyente en unas vacaciones pagadas.

—Míralo de otra forma: nos han quitado nuestras vacaciones no pagadas. Sólo vamos a cobrarnos las horas extras.

Harry negó y bebió otro trago, corto y poco intenso. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para quitarle la idea de que los ojos grises a veces parecían dóciles cuando lo observaba. La mera idea hacía que un escalofrío, que nada tenía de desagradable, le recorriera de la punta de los dedos a la nuca.

Si solamente Malfoy no fuera un maldito sangre pura, un mortífago redimido, todo sería más fácil. Podía intentarlo con un mago, podía arriesgarse si era un mago como Malfoy, pero no si era Malfoy.

—Podríamos usar nuestros propios fondos —siguió intentando negociar el otro.

—Mira, Malfoy —decidió ser todo lo crudamente explícito que pudo—, he venido aquí a trabajar, no en busca de unas vacaciones pagadas. Cuando quiera de eso, ya me encargaré de conseguirlas por mi cuenta.

—Mensaje captado, jefe.

El tono del hombre frente a él fue casi divertido. Lo vio levantar las manos, pidiendo una tregua, y una sonrisa irreverente se extendió por su rostro. Maldito cretino. Dio otro buche al botellín y, sorprendido, comprobó que apenas le quedaba un dedo. ¿Cuándo había desaparecido el resto?

—El siguiente corre a mi cuenta. —Escuchó que le decía Malfoy mientras se levantaba, haciéndole un gesto hacia el tequila.

Fue a decirle que no se molestara, no quería tener nada que agradecerle, pero cerró la boca. En teoría Malfoy no le estaría haciendo ningún favor. Él le había pagado su exclusiva hidromiel -de tres míseros sickles, tenía que recordar-. Sólo estaba saldando la deuda.

—Entonces —dijo el hombre cuando regresó y se sentó con un suspiro cansado frente a él, entregándole una nueva botella—, ¿qué tal con la señora Potter?

Harry sintió todos los músculos de su espalda chillar de sorpresa mientras se ponía recto, inquieto por la extraña pregunta. No debería ser tan extraña. Malfoy, como siempre, estaba interpretando su papel de compañero del ministerio, como si desayunaran juntos todos los días y fueran a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla al Caldero Chorreante después de un duro día de trabajo. Esa frase debía ser lo que él consideraba como un buen tema de conversación. Como siempre, se equivocaba.

—No hay ninguna señora Potter. Deberías ponerte más al día con Corazón de Bruja.

El inefable río con suavidad, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle peso al asunto.

—Vamos, jefe, si me creyera todos los chismes de esa revista ahora mismo habría un centenar de señoras Potter, o _queridas_ Potter —volvió a reír y bebió un sorbo de su propia bebida.

Harry no podía saber qué se había pedido esta vez. El vaso era de cerámica oscura, feo, y un vapor caliente ascendía llenando el ambiente de esencia de caramelo de cereza y canela. Como había supuesto, los gustos del heredero de la noble casa Malfoy eran tan tradicionales como su apellido. Sólo él se tomaría un ardiente brebaje alcohólico a cuarenta grados en el infierno.

—No tengo queridas —gruñó, tomando un refrescante buche de tequila. Esta vez estaba más frío. Lo agradeció, aunque la ausencia de limón siempre era de lamentar.

—No, claro que no. Eso sería impropio.

Miró su rostro, buscando el gesto burlesco ya que no había identificado el retintín hiriente en su voz, pero no encontró nada más que una mirada perdida sobre su cabeza. O Malfoy había aprendido a interpretar realmente bien, o lo que fuera que le preocupara tenía su alma muy lejos de esa conversación.

—Entonces —continuó el rubio fijando sus pupilas grises sobre él y apoyando un brazo sobre la mesa—, ¿no hay una mujer esperando su regreso para tomar los billetes e irse unos días a las islas Cícladas? ¿O es que no soy de suficiente confianza como para saber de ella? Puedo asegurarle que nada de lo que diga saldrá de mi boca. —Con un gesto rápido levantó la mano izquierda y puso la derecha sobre el corazón, con fingida seriedad.

Harry torció el gesto, giró la muñeca para ver cómo el líquido daba vueltas dentro de su botella, y se llevó otra vez el botellín a la boca. Al bajar el brazo vio que Malfoy lo observaba con interés. Por primera vez el tequila le supo tan amargo como había esperado en un principio.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo, Malfoy? ¿Pretendes hacer una cita doble para que mi novia conozca a la tuya e intercambien consejos sobre qué túnica es más adecuada llevar para una boda de Abril?

—Oh, ¿boda? Espero que la conozca bien, Potter. Estamos hablando de cosas serias, no de promesas muggles. En el mundo mágico...

—Sé muy bien en qué consiste un lazo mágico, Malfoy —le interrumpió con la irritación marcada en su rostro—, no necesito que me des lecciones de legislación. Aprobé ese examen con mejor nota que tú. Ah, espera, es verdad, que los inefables no tienen que saber de leyes para comprar el puesto, ¿verdad?

Malfoy se puso rígido, sus ojos repentinamente fríos y distante. A Harry le pareció ver entre sus facciones al niño que alguna vez había sido, un altivo cretino con el insulto correcto siempre en la punta de la lengua, pero la ilusión desapareció y al momento volvió a tener delante suya al tranquilo y amable inefable que siempre estaba dispuesto a entregar una caja de dulces de El Hombre de Jengibre y tenía un trillado chiste sobre lechuzas bajo la manga, los favoritos del departamento de Animales Mágicos.

—Tranquilo, jefe. No pretendía darle lecciones. —Le hizo un gesto con la barbilla para que volviera a beber y se colocó un mechón tras la oreja. —Lo que usted haga con su señora me es indiferente. Sólo pretendo hacer más llevaderas estas vacaciones, estas no vacaciones —se corrigió.

—Entonces, para empezar, deja de llamarme jefe. Aquí no soy el jefe de nadie.

Jefe le llamaba Ron, le llamaba Hermione cuando quería reírse de su recién descubierto amor por las leyes, y le llamaba el sargento Davies y la joven Runcorn cuando salían a beber después de una dura jornada. Malfoy no. Malfoy no tenía derecho a esa familiaridad. Malfoy no era del departamento, ni del Ministerio, si le hubieran dado esa elección a él.

—Como quiera. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Auror Potter? ¿Teniente en funciones? ¿Señor del Valle de Godric?

No había altanería en sus palabras. De haber querido podría haberle preguntado si quería ser llamado El Gran Salvador, o El Héroe que Vivió, pero no lo había hecho. Se había limitado a listar sus títulos, hasta ese que había recibido por el Wicengamot tras la guerra. Ahora, de hecho, era Barón del Valle de Godric, pero nadie usaba la palabra Barón en el Mundo Mágico sin ser un vampiro.

—Potter está bien —declaró, obteniendo una sonrisa cálida en respuesta.

—Con un par de copas más me estarás pidiendo que te llame Harry.

No supo si fue la falta de formalismo en su tono, con el repentino tuteo, o la segunda lectura que podía haber tenido su frase, pero sintió que le pulso se le aceleraba. Dio otro buche de tequila y negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no sucederá.

—¿Quieres apostar? —susurró, su tono cada vez más bajo, más confidente, más cálido a la hora de deslizarse hacia su oído y meterse en sus venas para ir directo a su entrepierna.

—Claro, siempre que pagues tú las siguientes rondas.

¿Por qué no?

Cuatro tequilas más tarde —cuatro galeones y dieciséis sickles más tarde— comprendió el porqué no.

Malfoy parecía tener un aguante prodigioso a la bebida, de la cual sólo se había quedado con esa aura a caramelo de cereza y canela. De vez en cuando un brillo acuoso en sus ojos le hacía guardar la esperanza de que se le estuviera subiendo el alcohol, pero la idea moría junto a la siguiente frase ingeniosa del hombre, demasiado bien pronunciada como para salir de los labios -golosos, húmedos- de un borracho.

Observó una gota salada deslizándose bajo el flequillo rubio. Así que seguía siendo humano, al fin, y no se había convertido en alguna clase de inalcanzable ser etéreo al que ni el clima ni los hombres aceleraban su pulso. La idea le hizo sonreír tras la boca de su botella antes de dar el último trago, apurar el culo de la bebida y tomar la siguiente que le deslizaba el amable inefable, siempre pendiente de sus necesidades.

—A ver si lo he comprendido —le dijo Malfoy con diversión. —Te tengo que hacer una pregunta, confiar en que me digas la verdad y, si me mientes, ponerte un castigo. ¿Eso no requeriría magia para comprobar que seas sincero? ¿Cómo hace los muggles?

—No. No hay magia. Es una cuestión de confianza. Los muggles confían en la palabra de su amigo, o en que la borrachera le haga decir aquello que no diría estando sobrio, y en caso de que yo valore que prefiera hacer algo ridículo a responder a esa determinada pregunta, pediría el castigo para poder eludirla. Se entiende que después no puedes volver a hacerla.

Malfoy se veía interesado. Harry también, ¿para qué negarlo? Había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle al inefable, y desde la tercera botella esas cosas se habían multiplicado. Ya no parecía tan descabellado cuestionar su sexualidad sin ninguna delicadeza. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Acaso no eran compañeros? Se suponía que el hombre estaba poniendo su vida en sus manos, pues bien, que pusiera también su intimidad.

—Está bien, juguemos, pero hagámoslo más divertido.

Harry vio cómo sacaba la varita y la giraba cerca de su cabeza antes de señalar con un murmullo al centro de la mesa. Un encantamiento básico de sinceridad. Si la madera detectaba que alguien estaba diciendo algo que sabía falso, una astilla se le clavaría en los dedos.

En su mente, espesa por el alcohol, recordaba vagamente que había sido un método de educación muy común entre las familias de abolengo del Mundo Mágico. Las madres siempre tenían una madera cerca de sus hijos y éstos alguna astilla mordiéndole las manos. Había sido considerado malos tratos por el ministerio en el 2000, después de una campaña de concienciación por parte de madres de las clases bajas en Francia, y el movimiento había llegado a Inglaterra.

La idea de que Malfoy hubiera recibido esa educación no le pareció extraña, pero tampoco profundizó en ella. La bebida le hacía tender al drama y no quería terminar sollozando como un niño chico en el hombro de su compañero y compadeciéndose por su dura infancia. Todos tenían una infancia, y pocos podían decir que hubiera sido siempre perfecta.

—¿Quién empieza? —preguntó el rubio. Algo en el movimiento rápido de sus dedos sobre la mesa, limpiándola, le hablaba de emoción.

—Yo, por ejemplo —declaró Harry con una sencillez no exenta de autoridad. Le gustó ver que el otro no replicaba.

Pensó en comenzar fuerte, pero no era una buena estrategia. Si lo ofendía en la primera ronda sólo iba a conseguir que se marchara furioso a su habitación, y eso acabaría con la diversión. Las preguntas inocentes eran mejor para ir abriendo el apetito.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

—Verde aguamarina —respondió sin tomarse tiempo a pensar, como si la respuesta fuera un acto reflejo que no pudiera dominar. Su sonrisa fue divertida bajo el brillo de sus ojos antes de explicar: —Antes era el esmeralda, pero el aguamarina es más brillante. Me gustan las cosas brillantes.

Nada de lo que asombrarse. Un slytherin y un amante del dinero. Encajaba perfectamente con su perfil.

—¿Mi turno? —preguntó Malfoy acomodándose. —¿Cuánto te mide la varita?

—¿Qué? —Harry se atragantó. —Treinta centímetros.

El rubio silbó con admiración e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza para demostrarle que tenía su aceptación.

—Un buen instrumento. Ya sabes lo que dicen: Varita larga, espíritu fiero.

—¿Y la tuya? —preguntó a la defensiva, deseando tener algo inteligente que lanzarle para borrar esa sonrisa orgullosa.

—Veinticinco centímetros de flexible espino —respondió alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

¿Veinticinco? No comprendía a qué venía esa seguridad. No es que fuera la gran cosa. Era un largo del montón, mediocre. Harry sonrió y, como si Malfoy estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, éste entornó los ojos para susurrarle sobre la mesa:

—A veces no es el largo lo que importa, sino la destreza, y te aseguro que no tengo ningún complejo en ese aspecto. La flexibilidad es un plus.

Debía estar muy borracho, porque le pareció percibir un guiño alegre. Se apartó, pegando la espalda al respaldo de la silla y se aclaró la garganta con otro trago largo de tequila. A esas alturas tenía el mismo efecto en él que el agua, lo cual sólo le prometía una tercera visita al lavabo.

—¿A quién le diste tu primer beso?

La pregunta llegó a su mente como si atravesara una bruma espesa. Estuvo a punto de responderle que a Ginny cuando se dio cuenta de que no, en verdad hubo otra mujer antes. Parecía que había pasado siglos desde aquellos días entre los pasillos del colegio, cuando creía que una pareja para el baile de las Cuatro Casas era lo más importante en su feliz vida de estudiante. Sí, en su tiempo libre salvaba el mundo y derrotaba magos oscuros, pero no sabía lo que era una declaración de hacienda, una factura de la luz ni, aún menos, una vida dentro del armario.

—Cho Chang. ¿Y tú?

La sonrisa que amenazaba con la carcajada en el rostro de Malfoy se congeló. Su piel se volvió lívida, verdosa bajo las luces tenues del bar. Los ojos grises se fijaron en la mesa, como si se estuviera planteando si podría encubrir el dolor de una astilla clavándosele entre los dedos y, molesto consigo mismo, decidiera que no.

—Reto.

—Oh —eso era nuevo—. Umh, bien.

Jugueteó con la botella balanceándola de un lado a otro, deseando que su mente, enfocada en ingeniarse absurdas teorías de quién podía ser tan vergonzoso para que Malfoy se negara a decirlo, pudiera pensar en un castigo lo suficientemente bueno.

—Pídele el teléfono a la camarera.

—¿Qué?

Por un segundo le pareció que el rubio se iba a negar, luego recordó que estaba hablando con un mago.

—Pídele su dirección de Red Flu, ya sabes, para ligar, o como sea que hagáis vosotros para conseguir un polvo rápido.

La mirada de Malfoy le observó como si no creyera lo que estaba oyendo. Luego su boca se cerró dejando una fina línea de resentimiento.

—No.

—Bien, entonces responde a la pregunta. ¿A quién le diste tu primer beso?

De nuevo aquella mirada de desafío que había visto a través de la ventanilla del coche, recordándole que seguía habiendo un caldero de orgullo ácido burbujeando bajo todas esas capas de camarería.

—Gregory Goyle. —No dejó que la mueca de pasmo terminara de formarse en la cara de Harry. —Fue en nuestro tercer curso. Estábamos bebidos. Fue asqueroso.

Debía estar diciendo la verdad, porque ninguna astillas salió disparara dispuesta a clavarse en su carne.

El auror asintió mirando hacia otra parte, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía. Por muy borracho que hubiera estado, había besado a otro hombre. Quizás... Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la extensa colección de botellas que había al otro lado de la barra.

No podía evitarlo. La terquedad era algo que llevaba muy bien adherido a su ADN, lo había demostrado en Hogwarts, lo había demostrado en la Última Batalla, y, por todos los demonios del infierno, lo estaba demostrando desde los quince años negándose a olvidar el olor penetrante de la piel de Malfoy. Pensaba volver a tenerlo, esta vez para sí, en privado, envuelto en sudor y mantas, gemidos y mordiscos, aunque después su cara apareciera en todas las portadas del Mundo Mágico.

—¿Quieres otra copa? Esta vez invito yo.

Se fue a levantar, pero el otro se le adelantó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que se sentara.

—No voy a rechazar tu invitación, pero por el bien de tu salud, Potter, creo que seré yo quien vaya hasta la barra. La última vez que fuiste al baño parecía que ibas sumando puntos por personas a derribar, y no es que haya mucha gente, pero hiciste pleno.

Harry sonrió a su pesar y le hizo un gesto con la mano para darle su bendición mientras bajaba la cabeza. La mesa parecía ejercer una fuerza de atracción irresistible. En pocos segundos se encontró con la mejilla rozando la superficie barnizada. Olía a detergente mágico. Si se concentraba podía recordar el hechizo de invocación.

Levantó la mano, sorprendido de ver que tenía la varita firmemente agarrada en ella, y apuntó al hombre esbelto y sonriente que se le acercaba con una botella y otro vaso de cerámica. Le costó unos segundos ver que era Malfoy, y otros más en descubrir que no sonreía, sino que observaba el arma dirigido hacia él con desconfianza.

—Estoy pensando en lanzarte un fregotego —confesó con diversión.

El otro cerró los ojos y suspiró. Si le había parecido que por un momento se estaba recordando que debía tener paciencia, la imagen desapareció rápidamente debajo de la cada vez más común sonrisa cálida del rubio. Podía acostumbrarse a recibir esas sonrisas.

—Veamos, Potter, en vista de que parece que no vas a aguantar mucho más, ¿qué te parece si subimos la apuesta?

Harry se enderezó interesado. Quería rebatirle su creencia de que no podía con un par de cervezas más, o lo que quisiera que estuviera bebiendo, cosa que ya no recordaba, pero se sintió más inclinado a beber en silencio que en molestarse en recordar cómo exponer una idea.

—¿Qué propones?

—Nada. Sólo dejarnos de preguntas inocentes.

—Por supuesto. Es tu turno

No estaba seguro de que fuera su turno, pero le pareció elegante cedérselo, ya tendría oportunidad para divertirse a su costa. Aunque, por lo pronto, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le quería preguntar. Una lástima, tenía la vaga impresión de que hacía unos minutos había tenido una buena estrategia digna del aplauso de Ron. Algo que tenía que ver con una pregunta inteligente que conducía a otra un poco íntima y terminaba en una confesión encubierta.

—¿Has tenido alguna vez un gatillazo?

Harry se rio, estando a punto de escupir el buche de alcohol que se había metido en la boca. El tema, en vez de delicado, le parecía ridículo.

—No, yo no al menos.

Podía recordar a un muchacho de nariz respingona, uno que conoció en una noche de marcha en el Old Comptom. Se corrió la primera vez con sólo apretar con sus manos sobre los pantalones. La segunda fue cuando lo aprisionó boca abajo en el asiento trasero de su coche, una verdadera decepción, y la tercera veinte minutos más tarde cuando, dispuesto a un último intento, había tenido la mala idea de deslizar la lengua por la cabeza de su sonrosado miembro.

Aparte de él, que se le había quedado grabado en la memoria por lo increíble de la situación, creía contar a otros dos que le habían dado una noche de sexo decepcionantemente breve, pero ni siquiera recordaba sus rostros. Todos muggles por supuesto. Los magos no hacía esas cosas, o eso decían.

—¿Con cuál fue con la primera mujer con la que te acostaste? —Decidió que ya era hora de contraatacar. No tenía ni idea de en qué iba a servir esa pregunta a su táctica, pero al ver la expresión de frustración en el rostro de Malfoy supo que se había anotado un punto en la categoría de preguntas indeseadas.

—Vamos, Potter. ¿No tienes nada más interesante? Creo que soy un hombre lleno de misterios. Si fueras una periodista tendrías miles de otras opciones mejores. ¿De verdad vas a desperdiciar tu turno con eso?

Podía estar borracho, pero sabía cuándo tenía a un hombre contra la pared, y no pensaba permitir que Malfoy se le escapara. Le sonrió, una perfecta imitación de la sonrisa ladina que tantas veces había visto en su rostro, y negó teatralmente.

—Responde o asume el reto.

—Reto, —volvió a pedir por segunda vez en la noche, lanzando un gruñido indignado.

Para él debía ser humillante descubrir que era tan fácil de arrinconar por nada menos que Harry Potter, el chico al que había despreciado durante todos sus años de colegio, al mismo al que había tachado de estúpido y falto de carácter. Iba a demostrarle que carácter no le faltaba.

—Lame...

Dejó vagar la mirada por la sala, buscando algo interesante para completar la oración. Apenas había gente en el bar, a excepción de la dríade y un viejo mago de rostro arrugado. No le pareció justo para ninguno de los dos encontrarse de pronto con la lengua alcoholizada de Malfoy recorriendo sus gargantas. O más bien no era justo para él. Él estaba en el primer puesto de esa cola, y no iba a permitir cambios.

—Potter, mira a ver lo que vas a decir. Te tengo por un hombre serio y responsable —mintió el inefable. Harry sabía perfectamente que le tenía por una sangre sucia con más suerte que magia. No le importó. Lo tenía asumido.

—Lame el poste con el cartel de prohibido gatos —decidió señalando una lámina de fino hierro sobre el cual alguien había impreso el perfil de un gato negro aparentemente erizado y tachado con el signo internacional de lo que no estaba permitido.

Malfoy torció el gesto con asco.

—Ni hablar. A saber quién se ha estado restregando por ahí.

Harry sonrió.

—Tu primera mujer, entonces.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos eternos, quizás unos minutos, y finalmente bufó levantándose. Le pareció ver una expresión de aprensión mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, pero desapareció bajo una máscara de absoluta entereza.

—Esta me la pagas —declaró antes de dirigirse con decisión hacia la estrecha viga de madera que había al otro lado de la sala.

Se situó junto a esta. La miró, luego miró a Harry, asegurándose de que no pudiera acusarle de no haber realizado el reto, abrió la boca y se inclinó. Lo vio bajar los párpados antes de que la lengua asomara entre sus labios, una franja roja intenso entre el blanco de su piel, y entonces la deslizó con premeditada lentitud sobre la madera. Desde ahí casi podía ver la pátina húmeda que debía quedar sobre la superficie, el olor de su saliva, el calor de su boca según iba ascendiendo, y la frialdad de sus ojos al girarse y volver a mirarlo.

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante, moviendo los muslos bajo la mesa para que no se notara la incomodidad se su pantalón. A veces echaba de menos la discreción que le aportaba la túnica de auror.

Malfoy regresó fingiendo no darse cuenta de la mirada airada que le estaba dirigiendo la dríade. Tomó su vaso y apuró un trago largo, intentando quitarse el sabor áspero de la madera. Luego, sin molestarse en sentarse, encaró a Harry.

—¿Cómo se llama tu interés romántico? _—_ preguntó cargando las últimas palabras de falsa delicadeza, parodiando el recato que el auror había tenido al principio de la noche, negándose a hablar de sus conquistas.

Harry no logró controlar sus facciones a tiempo para esconder la sorpresa, por lo que la expresión de Malfoy se tiñó de petulante victoria. De nuevo se sentía como un adolescente frete a él, sólo en algún pasillo oscuro, con la humedad de las mazmorras bajo sus pies y los ojos inexpresivos de Malfoy viéndole sin verle, burlándose de sus costumbres muggles y sus ordinarios modales.

La rabia ascendió por su garganta mientras apretaba los dientes.

—Reto —declaró con odio.

La sonrisa complacida del inefable supo como leche agria en su estómago, revolviéndole. El hombre ni siquiera fingió estar pensando en el castigo. Tenía bien claro lo que iba a hacer desde el momento en el que había pronunciado la pregunta.

—Besa a la primera persona que veas.

De nuevo el alcohol en sangre le jugó una mala pasada, porque en vez de indignarse, o siquiera hacerse el sorprendido, los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a los labios de Malfoy, evaluando la distancia. Para su estupor el otro dio un paso atrás, el rostro contorsionado por el asombro.

—Cualquiera menos yo, Potter. —Recompuso su expresión y se inclinó —Quizás hayas bebido demasiado. Puede que lo mejor será que te ayude a subir y que duermas la mona. No me responsabilizo de lo que puedas hacer en este estado.

Harry sonrió ante la ofensa, el doble de dolorosa cuando no era capaz de notar ningún insulto en el tono que había empleado el otro. Se levantó, tambaleándose, y rechazó toda ayuda.

—Un reto es un reto, Malfoy, y pienso cumplir mi palabra. Tú sólo espera aquí.

Advirtiéndole con un dedo amenazante que no se moviera, se dirigió dando tumbos hacia el servicio. Era muy consciente de que su línea recta consistía en tocar las mesas de un lado de la sala y la barra del otro lado mientras miraba al biombo tras el cual estaban las puertas de los servicios. Maldijo entre dientes y se agarró a una silla, proponiéndose poner un pie delante del otro.

El problema no eran sus pies. Eran sus hombros, que escoraban peligrosamente hacia la derecha, y luego, cuando intentaba rectificar, hacia la izquierda. Lo peor era que, como en un barco en altamar azotado por la tormenta, su estómago sufría los tumbos. Vomitar era una buena idea. Eso le ayudaría a pensar con más claridad. Aunque quizás fuera más sensato besar a su pobre victima primero. No quería dar peor impresión de la que ya daría.

Se sintió astuto cuando, tras ver la puerta de los servicios femeninos junto a la de los masculinos, decidió acechar ahí a su presa desconocida. Las mujeres siempre iban al baño, en grupo, lamentablemente, pero con frecuencia. No creía tener que esperar mucho hasta que una entrara, o saliera.

No se dio cuenta de que había hecho un hechizo cronos hasta que vio los números de la hora flotando juntoa su cabeza. Lo complicado fue interpretarlo. Las veintitrés, ¿qué hora era esa? Debía ser ya muy tarde, quizás las tres de la mañana. No, no, qué tonto. Las veinte horas, que eran las ocho, más tres, que eran las quince, lo cual hacía treinta y cinco. Cinco más que el largo de su varita, diez más que la de Malfoy. ¿La tendría igual de corta? No le importaba. Como él mismo había dicho, lo importante era el uso.

Volvió a mirar la hora y de pronto le pareció evidente que eran las once de la noche. Las once y cincuenta y dos, lo cual -diez menos ocho- eran ocho minutos para las menos diez, o algo así. Una risa ebria comenzó a escapar de su boca cuando vio que el pomo de la puerta se bajaba con violencia y alguien salía rápidamente.

No dejó que la dama se terminara de girar siquiera para lanzarse contra ella. Se apretó contra su cuerpo, la sostuvo por el hombro, la otra mano firmemente agarrada al dintel para no caer en peso sobre la mujer, y presionó sus labios contra los de la desconocida. Estaba tan divertido, alegre, que se propuso juguetear un poco, ¿qué mal hacía un beso más profundo para la noche solitaria que le esperaba?, cuando sintió que era empujado con fuerza.

La mujer no era en absoluto débil. Al notar su rechazo se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo que acababa de hacer, y se avergonzó. Lo peor fue cuando la miró a la cara, balbucenado algo que sonaba como una mezcla entre fue un error y un me dijeron que lo hiciera. La persona que tenía frente a él era un Malfoy tan idéntico al Malfoy que le esperaba en la mesa del bar que, de la impresión, perdió pie. Por suerte tenía el biombo de madera tras él para impedir que acabara en el suelo.

—¡Gárgolas infernales! —gruñó el falso rostro de Malfoy con la falsa voz de Malfoy. —Ni que os hubierais puesto de acuerdo.

Harry fue a balbucear unas disculpas, pero la furiosa mujer no le dio tiempo. Se dio la vuelta y, con un fuerte portazo, se volvió a encerrar en el baño de señoras. Tomó eso como una invitación a marcharse y consideró que, efectivamente, era lo que quería hacer.

Giró por la izquierda del biombo, como si saliera del baño de hombres, y vio al inefable apoyado en la entrada de la sala con aire de aburrimiento. Ni bajo los efectos del veritaserum admitiría que estaba tan borracho como para haber tenido alucinaciones con él.


	2. Primer día

 

Resaca.

La habitación seguía en penumbras, pero la escasa luz que se dejaba adivinar entre las sombras era suficiente para acuchillar su mente. El dolor de cabeza era espantoso. Tanto que no fue consciente de que yacía desnudo, sin mantas y sólo con unos calzoncillos que alguna vez fueron holgados desagradablemente pegados al sudor de su vientre y piernas. Todo él estaba empapado. Su cuello, los hombros, axilas, brazos, pecho y piernas. La peor parte era en la espalda, en las nalgas y bajo la garganta, donde, en medio de la postura retorcida en la que había amanecido, había hecho contacto el colchón.

Asqueroso.

Si no se tomara el trabajo tan en serio como se lo tomaba, habría lanzado un hechizo de tinieblas y habría permanecido caído sobre la cama, esforzándose por respirar bajo el asfixiante calor. Pero ese no era él. Él era Harry Potter, el aburrido y desapasionado auror que tenía el mejor porcentaje de casos resueltos y jamás llamaba a su superior para pedir unos días por enfermedad. ¿Quién podía estar enfermo cuando existían tantas pociones y pastillas?

Su miopía no le permitía ver más que sombras y borrones difusos en la penumbra.

Gruñó, su boca pastosa, el estómago amenazando con salir por su propio pie garganta arriba, y se dio cuenta por el regusto desagradable sobre la lengua que en algún momento de la noche había vomitado. No recordaba cuándo. Esperaba que lejos de Malfoy. No se creía con paciencia para soportar sus miradas de asco y sus comentarios al respecto de su poco aguante. ¡Que le dieran! Él había sido el culpable de su embriaguez, pagándole una bebida tras otra sin siquiera preguntarle si quería más. Cualquier otro habría creído que pretendía aprovecharse de él.

Maldito Malfoy.

Se arrastró hasta el borde del colchón, lo cual no fueron muchos centímetros, ya que la cama era estrecha, pero requirió de casi todas sus fuerzas. Con desgana evaluó la posibilidad de dejarse caer al piso. Parecía de parqué. Parecía limpio. Quizás estuviera fresco. No lo pensó más. El suelo le recibió con una dureza cálida, consiguiendo que su piel sudada se pegara sobre el desagradable material. Levantarse tras eso fue casi de inmediato.

—Malfoy —gruñó, dirigiéndose a la cama gemela que había al otro lado de la habitación, con su propia mesilla de noche.

Estaba en la parte más alejada de la ventana, por lo que no podía ver más que una forma elevada y acolchada que parecía ser un edredón nórdico. Esperaba que no se hubiera cubierto con eso durante la noche. Podría haber muerto asfixiado sin darse cuenta, demasiado aturdido bajo los efectos de su borrachera, porque estaba seguro de que el inefable había bebido casi tanto como él y, aunque lo ocultara con una maestría asombrosa, no podía haber llegado sobrio a su cama.

—Malfoy —llamó con una nota de alarma, apartando las mantas con brusquedad.

No había nadie en la cama.

Parecía que el inefable era de los que madrugaba. Quizás había tenido la buena idea de bajar al comedor y pedir unas pociones para la resaca. Por un momento se alegró, consciente de cuánto necesitaba mitigar su dolor de cabeza, pero la realidad regresó a él pronto. Malfoy, en el caso de que comprara algo, no lo haría para los dos. Si quería pócima iba a tener que bajar a pedirla él mismo.

Se metió en la ducha tan rápido como sus aletargados músculos se lo permitieron, apenas viendo a través de los ojos hinchados y sin las gafas, las cuales encontró tiradas cerca del váter. Agradeció el agua fría y el olor a limpio que se le quedó tras la ducha.

La noche anterior no había deshecho las maletas, pero no fue ningún problema encontrar unos pantalones limpios y una camisa de tela fina.

Bajó las escaleras ayudándose del pasamano, sintiendo aún que el mundo retumbaba con cada golpe que daba contra los chirriantes peldaños, y se dirigió hacia el comedor, que estaba en una terraza techada, en la parte trasera del edificio. La luz solar atacó sus ojos al tiempo que la piel siseaba como un vampiro ante los primeros rayos del sol. Recordó que iba a tener que comprar gafas oscuras y se lanzó el primer hechizo de protección UVA del día. Lo tendría que renovar cada dos horas.

Malfoy no estaba en el comedor. Había un par de turistas disfrutando del desayuno, entre los que estaba el anciano arrugado de la noche anterior, pero no había ni rastro de su compañero ni del dueño del hostal. Dudaba que diera con este último mientras el día siguiera iluminando las calles.

Su estómago estuvo de acuerdo con él en que era más importante encontrar al inefable que desayunar. Incluso no le molestaría si no tomaba nada más en lo que iba de vida, especialmente si se trataba de alcohol. El simple olor de los bollos dulzones expuestos sobre la mesa del bufet y las frutas cítricas hacía que tuviera ganas de volverse a inclinar sobre el váter.

Su magia acudió a él con pereza cuando agitó la varita para lanzar el hechizo de rastreo. Era algo que siempre le había molestado. Cuando estaba borracho su potencial parecía multiplicarse, como si se hubiera abierto una puerta que moderaba la salida de energía mágica, pero cuando estaba de resaca ocurría justo lo contrario, y ésta acudía a sus manos con un lento y desesperante goteo. Casi necesitó tres largos y angustiosos minutos para que la luz comenzara a salir en el extremo de su varita, alargándose cuando indicaba la dirección en la que estaba el inefable.

Era una medida de prevención del ministerio. Se suponía que su trabajo en ese momento era de escolta, y no siempre el peligro era que alguien intentara atentar contra la vida de su protegido. La mayoría de las veces todo lo que tenía que hacer era impedir que los importantes funcionarios a los que acompañaba no se perdieran o, peor, fueran secuestrados. En el caso de Malfoy era evitar que se largara sin él, aprovechando que lo había emborrachado la noche anterior.

Maldito bastardo.

Cuando la magia se desperezó lo suficiente como para que el hilo de luz que emitía se alargara en la dirección adecuada, buscando hacer contacto con la insignia de auror que Malfoy debía llevar consigo por reglamento, su humor se agrió aún más. El cordón plateado atravesaba la pared, de vuelta a la casa, y Harry estaba seguro de que seguiría atravesando muro tras muro hasta dejar atrás la fachada, el sendero, la carretera e internarse en la ciudad y, quizás, llegar al mar.

Maldito bastardo muerto.

Volvió a entrar en el hotel, siguiendo el hilo entre gruñidos y murmuraciones de amenazas que no terminaban de perfilarse en su mente, ninguna lo suficiente drástica para saciar su sed de venganza, y casi no notó a la camarera fantasmal flotando a su espalda, llamándolo con una voz dulce. Finalmente, cuando ya estaba girando el pomo de la puerta principal, una fuerza gélida le acarició la espalda. El ectoplasma era tan agradable como meterse en una bañera de cubos de hielo a cuarenta grados a la sombra. Casi  le da un síncope por el cambio brusco de temperatura.

—Míster Potter —susurró con arrepentimiento la mujer que flotaba tras él. Su acento era viejo, arcaico, con un deje de irlandés recién llegado al Nuevo Mundo. —Su desayuno. No puede marcharse sin desayunar.

Harry tenía un don especial para comportarse con cada persona como se merecía, por eso cuando se giró a ver a la joven, lo hizo con una sonrisa que podría haber pasado por la de un alegre turista entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de su primer día en el paraíso.

—Me temo que se me ha hecho demasiado tarde, miss... —dudó y, sin darse cuenta, coqueteó.

No lo había hecho adrede. A veces se le olvidaba que una vez uno alcanzaba la adultez la gente comenzaba a dar segundas interpretaciones a la amabilidad.

El fantasma se rio con timidez. Era una chica joven, no podría haber alcanzado los dieciséis años antes de morir, lo cual por el sobretodo lleno de encajes que la cubría había ocurrido hacía más de dos siglos mientras hacía tareas del hogar, posiblemente en ese mismo lugar.

—Catalina, Catalina Romero, pero todo el mundo me llama Catri.

Se lo dijo sin ninguna gracia, con la ingenuidad de una niña abrumada por la atención recibida y al mismo tiempo incluyó ese permiso suave a tomarse más confianza con ella. Harry recordó entonces lo fácil que era en la adolescencia ver en una mirada distante el atisbo de un amor puro, capaz de traspasar cualquier impedimento, ya fuera la división entre vivos y muertos, jóvenes y adultos o mortífago y miembros de la Orden. Él también había vivido esa etapa, y por suerte la había dejado muy atrás, por mucho que ahora se empeñara en volver a alcanzarlo.

—Bien, Catrina, digo, miss Catrina —cuanto más formal, mejor, aunque por el brillante rubor, azulado, de las mejillas de la chica, tuvo sus dudas—, me temo que tengo una cita ineludible, así que...

Sin dejarle seguir hablando, traspasó la puerta y bajó los tres escalones del porche fingiendo no escuchar los ruegos a su espalda. La muchacha parecía tomarse muy en serio eso de que todos los huéspedes comenzaran el día con la energía necesaria. A casi cinco metros de la casa, escuchó un suave _¡blop! y_ las voces dejaron de oírse.Supuso que el fantasma estaría ligado al hogar.

El coche seguía donde lo había aparcado, junto a un Toyota azul que también estaba la tarde anterior. Al hacer un giro de muñeca para volver a convocar el hechizo, el mal humor regresó. No sabía cómo se las había ingeniado Malfoy para ir a la ciudad sin transporte, pero el hilo se perdía entre la maleza, sendero abajo, indicando que ahí precisamente era a donde había ido. Más le valía no haberse aparecido, o se encargaría de que él mismo redactara su propio informe disciplinario.

Bajó hasta Playa del Carmen con la ventanilla abierta, aprovechando la velocidad para airear el interior del vehículo. Olía a cerrado y plástico recalentado. Lo más seguro era que tuviera que comprar un ambientador. Malfoy odiaría tener que viajar durante horas encerrado en un ambiente así. No estaba seguro de cuál le gustaría, pero una flor dulzona podía ser de su gusto. Aún tenía el olor de la cereza caramelizada y la canela flotando bajo su nariz, como si se hubiera restregado contra los labios del inefable hasta que la esencia de su bebida se hubo filtrado en su piel.

Harry ladeó la cabeza, analizando los derroteros que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, y chasqueó la lengua con cansancio antes de volver a realizar el hechizo de seguimiento. Lo invocó cerca de sus rodillas, asegurándose de controlar la energía que ponía en este para que el cordón no saliera de la seguridad del coche, y se metió en las luminosas calles de la ciudad.

No había mucho tráfico, pero sí muchos transeúntes y una cantidad sana de viajeros en bici. Parecía que también los extranjeros se habían animado a lo que parecía la costumbre local de ahorrar gasolina y recibir unas buenas dosis de radiación solar mientras tanto. Lo más común era ver chicas, de piel clara, oscura, tostada o rojo bermellón, normalmente este último acompañado por un cabello tan blanco que sólo podían ser alemanas o Malfoy.

Cada vez que se detenía delante de un semáforo, volvía a hacer el gesto de muñeca y veía con frustración como el hilo que antes apuntaba hacia el norte de pronto apuntaba hacia el sur. Daba la vuelta a la manzana, cambiaba el sentido y, otra vez, apuntaba al norte. A veces se desviaba un poco hacia el este, otras al oeste, y nunca parecía estar seguro de hacia dónde le estaba guiando realmente. Un seguimiento sin la movilidad que le daba un vuelo de escoba ya era complicado, pero aquello rozaba lo absurdo. Llegó incluso a desconfiar de su propia magia y a creer que la había emborrachado, o que la resaca se estaba manifestando en el hechizo.

Consiguió aparcamiento fácilmente en la Avenida Benito Juárez, una de las pocas que habían recibido el privilegio de un nombre y que estaba revestida con el encanto comercial de la industria vacacional. Caminar por ahí, entre letreros en su idioma natal y algún que otro vendedor ambulante que ofrecía naranjas a buen precio y mal acento, le traía la misma sensación que pisar charcos y no mojarse. Era frustrante. No comprendía por qué alguien salía de su país para vivir la fantasía de no haber salido de éste. La playa y el sol no era escusa. Si quería sol y playa se iba a California, donde también había palmeras y arena blanca.

Se dirigió hacia el Este, porque estaba seguro de que encontraría a Malfoy más cerca del mar que del corazón de la ciudad. Según se fue moviendo se hizo cada vez más consciente de dos cosas. La primera era que el lugar era realmente bonito, los árboles arrojaban una sombra fresca para hacer más soportable el paseo bajo esas temperaturas, y la brisa marina le refrescaba la cara con olores a sal y frutas ácidas. Su segunda observación fue que las calles estaban tan bien distribuidas, sin callejones estrechos, callejuelas oscuras o pasajes viejos, que le era imposible sacar la varita sin llamar la atención. Tenerla sujeta bajo la pretina del vaquero sólo le prometía una herida gracias al roce entre la prenda y su piel sudada.

El ambiente del lugar era de mercadillo familiar, con los lugareños cruzando la avenida por cualquier lugar, sin preocuparse por el tráfico, niños llorando por juguetes de plástico y grupos de adolescentes mexicanos jugueteando entre gritos y empujones sin sentido. El que eso lo molestara, ver a la juventud siendo joven, le hizo plantearse si no se había convertido en uno de esos viejos cascarrabias que gruñían por Privel Drive cuando pasaban junto a los columpios. Sólo tenía veinticuatro años, pero no recordaba haber tenido unas vacaciones desde los diecisiete, cuando pasó de ser un débil mago protegido al protector de los magos débiles, y de pronto se encontró con que ya tenía toda su vida hecha.

Tenía una casa —varias, en realidad—, una novia seria, un puesto asegurado en el ministerio, deberes sociales y un país ante el que responder. Durante sus años en la academia de aurores no había hecho más que demostrar que estaba a la altura de la expectativa. El entrenamiento le gustaba, nada le alegraba más que romper sus marcas personales y alcanzar las nuevas metas. Había nacido para el deporte. No concebía una vida sin las carreras por la mañana, los giros imposibles sobre la escoba y esa larga ducha tras agotar toda la energía que llevaba contenida. El Reto, con mayúscula, era lo que le permitía levantarse cada mañana olvidando a los amigos caídos, la sangre derramada y el escozor de las heridas, todas las heridas, tanto las que rompían la piel como las que envenenaban el alma.

Los psicólogos habían publicado estudios de todo tipo previniendo su caída, ¡tres reputados psicólogos!, y él disfruto demostrándole uno por uno que sus predicciones estaban equivocadas. No se escondió de la presión mediática saliendo del país, como profetizó Flabbycouch; no terminó cayendo en la adicción al _jugo de Lete_ y muriendo de una sobredosis, como defendió Rashir Murdumb, y aún menos acabó en el área de psiquiatría de San Mungo víctima de una paranoia que le convertiría en un peligro para si mismo y el mundo que lo rodeaba, como escribió Lily Potioncup. Se graduó con honores, dio una declaración desapasionada a la prensa, se incorporó al cuerpo de aurores y se aseguró de vivir una vida tranquila, rutinaria, llena de casos cerrados, ficheros bien ordenados en su archivador, salidas con los compañeros los jueves por la tarde, cena con los Weasley los sábados por la noche y paseo con su novia los domingos por la mañana.

Lo de la novia no funcionó, por supuesto. Pero eso, lejos de ser una mancha en su vida perfecta, había sido una demostración de que seguía siendo ese chico valiente que no temía enfrentar la realidad directamente. Ginny se tomó la ruptura con filosofía. Lo único que le pidió fue que le diera un sábado para reponerse antes de volver a verse, sábado que él aprovechó para descubrir el mundo londinense de los hombres que buscaban a otros hombres y asegurarse de que, sí, eso era lo que quería, y luego regresó a sus cenas con los Weasley como si nunca nada hubiera pasado entre la menor de sus miembros y él.

Cansado de caminar sin rumbo fijo, buscando unos servicios públicos o una esquina en esa cuadriculada y soleada ciudad donde pudiera esconderse para realizar el hechizo, decidió usar su piel pálida inglesa, su cara de extranjero perdido y las tiendas que se le ofrecían a ambos lados para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Esconderse entre los percheros cargados de ropas horteras, con frases en inglés, algunas graciosas y otras con falta de ingenio, resultó fácil. Luego sólo tenía que girar la muñeca y el hilo se materializaba, apuntando hacia el norte, luego al sur.

Había hecho el mismo proceso siete veces, lo cual le había tomado una hora, había incrementado su dolor de cabeza y había subido la apuesta con un creciente dolor de pies y una posible tendinitis en la mano, cuando la cuerda plateada se comportó aún más raro de lo normal. Su cabo comenzó a apuntar al sur para luego girar de pronto hacia el este, luego volvió al sur, y de nuevo al este, como si estuviera siendo agarrado por una mano invisible que pretendía confundirlo. Finalmente se alzó, ante los ojos asombrados de Harry, giró varias veces sobre sí misma, hizo un tirabuzón, se anudó y se tensó, para por último desaparecer en una silenciosa voluta de humo en el aire.

Agitó la varita, igual que agitaba el mando de la tele cuando se quedaba sin pilas, y luego lanzó un bufido para salir del comercio, indignado. No podía creer que la mañana pudiera ir peor. Ahora resultaba que su magia decidía tomarse un descanso por vacaciones, o por resaca.

No había ni andado ni diez metros, jurándose que estaba resuelto a ponerse en contacto en ese mismo momento con sus superiores en el caso y denunciar a Malfoy, cuando una cabellera blanca, repeinada con esmero y acompañada del brillo dorado de un reloj caro en la muñeca, le hizo acelerar el paso y cruzar la calle sin mirar. Tampoco lo necesitaba. La única bici que pasaba en ese momento lo esquivó con pereza.

—¿Te has divertido lo suficiente? —inquirió colocándose tras él, contento de verle dar un respingo al escuchar su voz.

Malfoy había estaba pasando unos trajes de baño masculinos, descartándolos sin apenas mirarlos, y su mano se apartó de las prendas como si quemaran. Sin embargo sus ojos cuando se giró no mostraron ningún arrepentimiento, ni siquiera alegre imprudencia.

—Qué rápido —fue todo lo que dijo, arrastrando su voz con una aspereza que rallaba el desprecio pero no llegaba a ser tal. Un arte sólo dominado por Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —le reclamó apuntando con la palma abierta hacia la tienda de artículos de playa, evidenciando que ese no era precisamente el lugar más adecuado para buscar a una niña profeta—. Tenemos una misión, Malfoy, y no voy a permitir que interfieras en ella únicamente para complacer tus estúpidos caprichos de dandi ególatra. El bronceado te lo consigues una vez hayamos regresado a Londres. No sé qué es lo que te enseñó tu padre, pero yo no he necesitado uno para saber lo que es inmoral y lo que no. —Y claramente irse a tomar el sol a la playa mientras una niña pequeña lidiaba contra la crisis de descubrirse bruja de pronto, no era moral.

Malfoy tuvo la decencia de mostrarse sorprendido, parpadeando un segundo, pero en vez de regresar a su papel de chico bueno deseoso de seguir las normas, su rostro se ensombreció y el veneno tiñó su mueca.

—Te ha costado decir lo que realmente piensas, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, Potter. Llevas poniendo esa maldita mueca de asco desde que llegué. Cada vez que abro la boca frunces el ceño y te retuerces como si mi voz te diera dentera. No has dejado de lanzar acusaciones veladas contra mí ni un minuto, Potter, como si lo único que hubiera en ese pequeño y podrido cerebro tuyo de paja fueran teorías sobre a quién soborné para conseguir mi puesto. Estoy seguro de que cada noche no puedes cerrar los ojos sin hacer una lista mental de todas las cosas por las que tú eres más _bueno_ que yo. «¡Oh, pobre de mí! Soy un desconsolado huérfano que ha tenido que aprender qué es lo que está bien y lo que está mal sin que nadie me lo diga, y resulta que después de que medio mundo mágico moviera mis cuerdas para que fuera el títere perfecto de su guerra, ¡acerté! Pero por suerte Draco no. Draco se equivocó. Draco tomó el camino equivocado, malo, malo, niño malo, y por eso perdió a su familia, su fortuna, su credibilidad y, lo que es más, su honor.» —terminó con una voz en falsete que acabó con la contenida paciencia de Harry.

—Pensé que eras gilipollas, y ahora no sólo me lo acabas de confirmar, sino que además me has demostrado que tienes tal complejo de víctima que no sé cómo deja espacio para el resto de tu ególatra personalidad.

Malfoy le sonrió con desdén y se apartó de él para seguir caminando calle abajo.

—Piérdete, Potter.

Harry no le iba a permitir que se marchara así. Alargó el brazo y lo sostuvo del codo, apretando con tanta fuerza que casi sintió una punzada de remordimiento cuando escuchó un gemido intentando ser acallado.

—Suéltame, troll descerebrado. ¿Es que pretendes partirme el hueso?

—Oh, perdona, no pensé que fueras de porcelana —gruñó acercándolo más e ignorando a la gente que los rodeaba y observaba entre divertidos y dudosos, seguramente preguntándose si aquello iba a terminar en una pelea.

—Apártate de mí, Potter, te lo dije anoche y te lo vuelvo a repetir. —Malfoy lo miró a los ojos con fiereza, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente. —Ponme un solo dedo encima una vez más y te aseguro que el que el jefe de aurores sepa de esto será el menor de tus problemas. Me aseguraré de que tu nombre quede tan cubierto de barro que no podrás volver a levantar la cabeza sin recibir un escupitajo.

Harry apartó cada dedo con lentitud, el rostro congelado mientras el frío gélido del miedo ascendía por su columna vertebral y se expandía por su cabeza, impidiéndole siquiera pensar con claridad.

—¿Qu... ? ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? —fingió sonreír. 

—¿De qué hablo? —El inefable lanzó una parodia de carcajada. —¿Ahora estás en la fase de la negación, Potter? Perfecto. Tú sigue así. —Se alejó de él, dejando claro que iba a irse y no quería ser seguido, pero de pronto cambió de idea y se giró para mirarlo. —¿Sabes qué? Me das pena, de verdad, Potter. Eres un pobre y desgraciado mago que no es capaz de verse a sí mismo, y un día tus complejos y negaciones no serán suficiente, y no necesitarás estar ciego de alcohol para lanzarte ante el primer hombre que tengas cer...

Harry no le dejó terminar. Se abalanzó contra él, lívido, incapaz de asumir que de verdad hubiera podido haber hecho eso, y sostuvo a Malfoy del cuello de la camisa, tirando de ella como si así pudiera tenerlo a su altura.

—No es verdad. —No estaba seguro de si había declarado o implorado.

El otro lo miró, negándose a sentirse intimidado, y su sonrisa se volvió más despreciativa.

—Asúmelo, Potter, eres un sucio marica. Cuanto antes...

—¡No es verdad! —Gritó, consciente de que el dueño del local más cercano había salido y los miraba, dispuesto a separarlos si la cosa se ponía violenta. —Me da igual... Me da igual lo que digas, Malfoy, me da igual todo, pero no mientas en esto. ¡No te he hecho daño! Si te hubiera herido, si te hubiera _atacado_ anoche, tú no me habrías ni mirado hace dos minutos. Me habrías freído a crucius en cuanto me viste, así que deja esta jodida farsa, Malfoy, porque no tiene gracia, ¡ninguna puñetera gracia!

Para su sorpresa el rubio pareció extrañado, ladeó la cabeza, intentando poner distancia entre la cara de ambos, y su tono sonó menos agresivo y mucho más curioso.

—¿Y tu cicatriz?

—¿Qué?

Harry lo miró confundido, tentado a llevarse la mano a la frente. ¿Le pasaba algo a su cicatriz? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Notó que los ojos de Malfoy se abrían cada vez más, la comprensión llegando a él, y luego su máscara impasible regresó a su rostro, celoso como un correcto inefable de desvelar los secretos que hubiera descubierto.

—Nada, Potter. Olvidemos esto. Ha sido un malentendido, nada más.

—¿Qué? —repitió, casi balbuceando.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, bajó la cabeza, se echó el flequillo hacia atrás y apuntó con la barbilla hacia el oeste, calle arriba.

—Mira, hagamos una cosa, finjamos que esto nunca ha pasado. Nos damos una vuelta, cada uno por su lado, pensamos un poco en cómo podemos mejorar la dinámica de equipo, como en un cursillo de personal del ministerio, y nos volvemos a reencontrar sobre las once y media en la basílica de Nuestra Señora del Carmen para seguir con la misión. ¿Sabes dónde está?

—No, Malfoy, déjate de tonterías. Estamos hablando de algo serio. No puedes simplemente fingir...

—Estamos en medio de una misión, Potter, y creo que eso es algo mucho más serio que una maldita disputa personal. Cualesquiera que sean nuestras diferencias, van a tener que esperar hasta que demos con Lucía Morales y la pongamos a buen recaudo. Recuerda que es una carrera contra reloj, y no querrás que los agentes mexicanos lleguen a ella antes que nosotros, ¿verdad?

—¿Lucía? —Había mordido el anzuelo. Tarde se dio cuenta de que había logrado desviar su atención, pero la información era demasiado importante como para pasarla por alto.

Draco se quedó quieto, como si dudara, asintió, mordiéndose la parte interna del cachete mientras meditaba, y después se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que no tenía tanta importancia.

—A pesar de los prejuicios que tengas sobre mí, yo he estado trabajando, no solo paseando por la _Quinta Avenida_  a la espera de que dieras conmigo.

Harry se frotó el puente de la nariz, miró a un lado para asegurarse de que el dueño de la tienda había perdido el interés en ellos y había regresado junto a su caja registradora, y resopló.

—No tengo prejuicios, Malfoy, y sigo creyendo que es mejor que resolvamos nuestras diferencias antes de que la misión peligre por... —¿Cuál era el eufemismo adecuado? «Mi problema» sonaba como si fuese algún tipo de infectado, y tenía bien claro que no iba a permitir ese tipo de trato por parte de nadie, aún menos de un mortífago renegado.

 —Yo no creo eso, y si me respetaras, o aceptaras que a veces cuando alguien te dice no, significa de verdad no, las cosas estarían mucho mejor entre tú y yo. Así que, ¿por qué no comienzas a practicar desde ahora? —En el mismo momento en el que terminó de hablar debió considerar que ese no era el plan de acción adecuado para sus objetivos, porque miró a Harry y su mueca altiva desapareció bajo un suspiro derrotado. —Sólo te pido... Potter, concédeme esto, ¿vale? Dame un respiro. ¿Quieres que hablemos? El viernes te invito a unos tequilas y discutimos todo lo que quieras, de mago a mago. —Luego alzó las manos, mostrándole las palmas abiertas. —Sin insultos y con la mente abierta. Juro que nada de lo que pasó anoche va a enturbiar mi buen juicio y seré el mejor de los compañeros.

La respuesta era no. La única respuesta posible era no. Si Harry era una persona decente, si de verdad estaba tan implicado con sus principios como decía, y si de verdad le importaba tan poco como se empeñaba en decirse el odio que había visto en los ojos de Malfoy durante la discusión, le habría dicho que no. Pero en el último momento, valorando la mirada esperanzada del inefable, esos ojos grises que no escondían ningún rencor, como si lo perdonara por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, le tentó mucho más que lo que era correcto.

—A las once y media en la Iglesia del Carmen.

_—Basílica_ d _e_ Nuestra Señora del Carmen, —le corrigió Malfoy recompensándolo con una suave sonrisa. Luego se alejó unos pasos, pero Harry no había terminado de girarse, en dirección contraria, cuando lo escuchó llamarlo. —Acuérdate de tomarte unos plátanos, Potter. Por mucho que los odies, será mejor soportar eso que el dolor de cabeza constante. El día va a ser largo, y no hay lugar para la resaca.

Harry asintió, no encontrando ningún tono burlón en la voz del otro, y se alejó preguntándose si su creciente migraña, acuciada por los gritos y ahora que la adrenalina abandonaba sus venas mucho más fuerte, era tan evidente para la gente que los rodeaba. También podía haber sido una broma de muy mal gusto. ¿Por qué plátano? Lo más normal era que le recomendara la poción pertinente, no una fruta con connotaciones diversas, pero si aquello había sido un ataque, había fallado miserablemente afirmando que los odiaba, cosa que en el caso de la fruta era absolutamente cierto.

Sin embargo, quizás por esa insidiosa sensación de estar obrando mal, huyendo de sus propias acciones, terminó sentado en una cafetería de una calle perdida, un número más entre tantos, y pidiendo un zumo de naranja y, para asombro de la atenta camarera con perfecto inglés texano, un plátano, sin nata, helado o cobertura de caramelo y chocolate, sólo plátano, por favor.

Una vez hubo acabado, esforzándose en centrar sus pensamientos en Lucía Morales, la niña a la que tenía que encontrar, y no en su sentimiento de culpa, se metió en el baño, hizo un conjuro tempus y salió apresuradamente a la calle. Tenía menos de tres minutos para llegar al lugar acordado y lo último que deseaba era dejar a un herido Malfoy esperándolo bajo el sol abrasador del medio día. Había límites para la mezquindad, y él ya había llenado su cupo por un par de años.

Por suerte era lo suficiente muggle como para tener la sensatez de dirigirse a la avenida más cercana, lo que en aquella ciudad era cualquier calle que se extendiera de norte a sur, y coger el primer taxi que quisiera hacer su agosto con un extranjero apurado que aún no manejaba la divisa local. Sin embargo el hombre se vio decepcionado cuando, en vez de recibir la tarifa en dólares, Harry puso la cantidad exacta en pesos mexicanos. Era una de las ventajas de tener que manejar galeones a diario, que uno terminaba realizando las finanzas domesticas a una velocidad mental sorprendente, sin importar el tipo de moneda.

El taxista no había sido una persona habladora, seguramente porque su limitado dominio del inglés se lo impedía, pero durante el corto trayecto se aseguró de expresarle con exclamaciones monosilábicas y caras sonrientes que la iglesia sería bonita y, quiso entender Harry, icónica del lugar. Resultó ser una construcción blanca, con un intento de estilo sobrio, sólo adornado por sus ventanas ojivales y el friso rojo que había  bajo la azotea. Era pequeña, pero rodeada por un cuidado jardincito tropical, con su buganvilla naranja sobresaliendo sobre la verja y la palmera verde en medio del camino pavimentado de granito liso.

Su falta de vidrieras y detalles religiosos en el exterior, a excepción de la cruz de rigor,  parecía más influenciado por la corriente protestante que a la costumbre católica. No era lo que esperaba de un país famoso por su fervor cristiano, pero de eso se trataban los viajes, de sorprenderse ante los mitos caídos.

El calor húmedo del ambiente le hizo acelerar el paso según se acercaba al pequeño edificio, ansioso por ponerse al resguardo bajo la fría sombra del interior. Por algún motivo las construcciones religiosas siempre tenían una temperatura fresca junto a ese aire de misticismo oscuro recalcado por los ecos del órgano y las vidrieras, quizás emulando cómo debía sentirse el cielo. Sin embargo parecía que en el caribe nada era como debía ser. Bajo el sol o a la sombra su cuerpo seguía rodeado por el asfixiante calor veraniego. Su cuerpo sólo consiguió enfriarse cuando reconoció la delgada y oscura figura de Malfoy cerca del altar, a pocos metros. El hombre lo miró, sin gesto de reconocimiento en los ojos, y continuó hablando con la persona que tenía a su lado, el cura seguramente.

—No se preocupe —escuchó que le dijo al religioso cuando éste hizo un gesto hacia él—, viene conmigo. Es mi compañero.

—Okey —respondió éste con claras dificultades para expresarse en inglés, aunque parecía tener menos a la hora de entender—. Entonces está okey. ¿Más preguntas?

—No, ha sido usted de mucha ayuda, _padre_ Prudencio. —Malfoy le ofreció la mano para estrechársela y Harry captó el movimiento  de su varita en el bolsillo.

La evidencia de que había estado usando la magia durante el interrogatorio al muggle le irritó. Si no dijo nada en cuanto tuvo a su compañero frente a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos con unas pupilas grises, limpias y curiosas, fue porque todavía sentía la culpabilidad atragantada en la garganta. ¿Cómo podía amonestar a otros cuando él mismo estaba actuando en contra de sus principios? Actuando como un cobarde, sí. Demasiado cobarde como para admitir que quizás su interés durante años por su antiguo compañero de clase había rozado la obsesión en algunos momentos, y demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a ese mismo antiguo compañero ahora que no estaba tan libre de pecado como siempre había creído.

—¿Pasa algo? —Las cejas rubias se habían arqueado ligeramente mientras seguía analizando su rostro, como si de verdad no supiera por qué Harry estaba tan tenso, incapaz siquiera de sacar las manos de los bolsillos. —¿Un mal despertar, jefe?

No quería responder. No quería seguir su juego. Podía aceptar su decisión de guardar silencio sobre lo que quiera que hubiera pasado la noche anterior, pero no iba a interpretar una farsa cuando el público eran los mismos actores. No obstante en el último segundo decidió gruñir con irritación:

—Algo así. —Sí, claro. Un mal despertar, de su propia realidad.

El inefable no le dio mucha importancia a su comentario. Asintió con actitud alegre, indiferente, y siguió caminando en dirección a la salida, de nuevo al calor infernal. Harry tuvo el impulso de volverse hacia él, tomarle del brazo y preguntarle si estar borracho no había sido una excusa. Pero no. No era una excusa, por supuesto. No había escusas para eso, sea lo que fuera. Lo único que le quedaba era la esperanza de que el ego del puritano mago hubiera sido atacado por un beso forzado, sucio y feo, pero no tan grave como otros actos.

—La chica se llama Lucía Morales Sosa —comentó Draco Malfoy revisando la hora en su reloj. Harry esperara que apreciara su puntualidad. —Estuvo internada en una casa de acogida desde hace unos meses, junto a su tía, pero desapareció hace unas semanas.

Harry apretó el puño sintiendo cómo se clavaba las uñas en las palmas. Siempre había sabido que Malfoy interpretaba bien, pero la realidad superaba todas sus expectativas.

—Qué bueno que hayas descubierto su nombre —replicó con retintín. Ladeó la cabeza y esperó a que el otro lo mirara para captar un perfecto rostro de inocencia. —¿Te costó mucho?

—Un poco. —Malfoy siguió observándolo un segundo más. El control sobre sus expresiones faciales vaciló ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que sus párpados se movieran un milímetro, intentando estrechar la mirada con desconfianza, pero fue casi imperceptible. Al momento siguiente la fachada del perfecto ayudante de auror con cargo de inefable regresó a él. —Van a ser las doce dentro de poco. ¿Te parece si buscamos un lugar para almorzar y hablamos sobre mis averiguaciones? Luego podemos ir a hacerle una visita a la casa de acogida.

—Acabo de desayunar, por si no lo recuerdas.

Esta vez su tono brusco consiguió una respuesta en Malfoy. Vio cómo su expresión se endurecía y apretaba los labios, seguramente conteniendo una réplica descortés, pero de nuevo el control regresó a él y cambió su rigidez por una sonrisa falsa. La misma sonrisa que tendría una pantera al advertirle a la serpiente que su siseo era molesto.

—Por supuesto, jefe, ¿cómo lleva la resaca? —Aunque su voz era dulce no podía haber nada más que una acusación velada detrás de esa frase. —Podemos comprar algo de agua mientras vamos al sitio donde ha estado viviendo Morales Sosa los últimos meses. El agua será bueno para refrescar un poco el humor —masculló iniciando de nuevo la marcha.

Harry podía ser inflexible en muchas ocasiones. Como jefe era autoritario, seco y directo. No le gustaba que las cosas estuvieran mal o incompletas. Los trabajos tenían que estar bien hechos, los aurores tenían que hacer una labor dedicada, exhaustiva y honrada. No existían las medias tintas. Su mundo era de blancos y negros. Sin embargo tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para saber que ese mundo que había creado era irreal, de la misma forma que esa actitud de infalibilidad era perjudicial. Sabía que lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento era atacar con sus frases secas a Malfoy, sin importar si se lo merecía o no, y sin embargo todo lo que pudo hacer para corregir su comportamiento fue guardar silencio. Admitir que quizás estaba siendo desagradable no estaba en su lista de posibilidades. Su mundo de blancos y negros se tambaleaba cuando el criminal se convertía en su crimen. ¿Cómo ser condescendiente con la víctima cuando también era el victimario? ¿Cómo ser amable con el hombre al que había dañado, de una forma que desconocía, y que sabía que no era el inocente cordero que intentaba parecer?

¿Siquiera había ocurrido algo anoche? ¿No podía Malfoy estar jugando con su memoria embriagada para hacerle sentir culpable? La idea se coló en su mente como una acusación peligrosa, pero inmediatamente la descartó. Era llevar las cosas muy lejos, a pesar de que la marca tenebrosa seguía manchando la piel pálida de su compañero.

Con un par de palabras que intentó que fueran menos hoscas que las anteriores, le indicó que había aparcado el coche a pocas manzanas de ahí. De camino el inefable se detuvo en una venta para comprar un par de botellas y evitar la deshidratación, cosa que Harry necesitaba más que ninguno. El resto del paseo fue en silencio. Ambos movían la cabeza de vez en cuando, buscando una ráfaga que solía traer aire caliente y húmedo, evitando los rayos del sol y caminando en línea por la escasa sombra que proyectaban los edificios, cercano ya el medio día. Una vez dentro de la seguridad del vehículo y con el aire acondicionado encendido, se permitieron descansar unos segundos.

Harry espió el ritual de aplicación de hechizos protectores de Malfoy, fingiendo estar ocupado en los suyos propios pero sin molestarse en despertar la magia de su varita. Sospechaba que estaba igual de agotada que hacía unas horas. Notó que aparte de un par de conjuros para evitar quemarse la piel y mantener una temperatura decente, Malfoy aplicaba otros para evitar que la ropa se manchara de sudor y el olor del mismo. En ese momento se sintió incómodo, muy consciente de que tenía el rostro perlado, la espalda empapada y las axilas marcadas, y se preguntó si su compañero lo notaría. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Era Draco Malfoy, al fin y al cabo. Nunca perdía detalle de cualquier cosa incorrecta que él hiciera.

—¿Dónde está esa casa de acogida? —Preguntó quitando el freno de mano.

—En la calle 106 Norte. Tenemos que seguir recto por...

—Sí, lo sé. Las maravillas de la tecnología muggle. —Harry le interrumpió para encender el GPS que había colocado junto a la palanca de cambios. —Pones el nombre de una calle aquí y... —lo manejó durante unos largos y desconcertantes minutos hasta que— ¡voilá! A seguir las indicaciones de la señorita Amable.

Con la voz robótica de su nueva compañera de viaje la conversación entre ellos fue de nuevo innecesaria. Harry condujo atravesando la ciudad de un lado a otro sin encontrar ningún problema de tráfico. Miraba los semáforos, las calles y los locales a ambos lados de las avenidas amplias, pero no a su compañero, que permanecía en un mutismo casi reflexivo. Un par de veces sintió que cambiaba de postura o recolocaba la varita sobre su regazo, pero tampoco se le veía interesado en iniciar una conversación. Por el contrario, y por extraño que le resultara eso, le pareció intuir una inquieta incomodidad, como si su quietud escondiera el deseo de hacer algo brusco. Huir, seguramente.

Mientras aparcaba se permitió volver a lanzarle una ojeada, rápida, algo culpable, y se encontró con los párpados bajos de Malfoy y sus labios cerrados en una mueca que podía ser considerada triste. Cuando salieron del vehículo la expresión había desaparecido y sólo captó el placer que le produjo sentir la refrescante brisa marina. Estaban a varias manzanas del mar, el cual ni siquiera podían ver desde ahí, pero se olía su aroma salino. El sol brillaba sobre el cabello claro, dándole un tono más cercano al dorado que el pálido ceniza que solía mostrar, mientras la luz incidía en su rostro, deteniéndole en ese momento en el que alargaba el cuello, respirando hondo, y su expresión se suavizaba durante una milésima de segundo para convertirlo en un humano sin pasado ni presente, un simple hombre perdido en los placeres más sencillos, el mar y el viento. Luego los ojos se abrieron y esas aceradas pupilas se clavaron en él sin atisbo de alegría.

—¿Entramos? —Sus palabras fueron frías a pesar del gesto amable al ladear la cabeza. —Espero que nos reciban sin cita previa.

—Lo harán. Sino siempre puedes usar tu varita, ¿verdad Malfoy?

No se molestó en ver si la acusación había causado algún efecto en su compañero. Pasó a su lado, inspeccionando la fachada de la casa simple y blanca que tenía delante, y tras comprobar que el número fuera el correcto tocó al timbre. Sobre este había una placa desgastada en la que se podía leer el nombre de la asociación en español. Sólo comprendió «Virgen María del Carmen» en letras doradas entre palabras hispanas.

Como había supuesto un confundus básico les allanó el camino hasta el despacho de la madre superiora. El inefable no dudó cuando tuvo que lanzar el hechizo. Sonrió a la chica que los había atendido mientras lo hacía, luego le pidió que fuera tan amable de dirigirlos a quien les pudiera informar sobre todo lo relacionado a Lucía Morales Sosa y la despidió con una sonrisa coqueta. Antes de entrevistarse con la anciana que les mostró unos dibujos hechos por la niña y les dejó llevarse un peluche que le había pertenecido, todo bajo la delicada magia de la colaboración, Malfoy se giró hacia Harry, buscando sus ojos. Había esperado ver en el antiguo mortífago un gesto petulante, una ceja alzada o una sonrisa irónica que le confirmara que en verdad era el monstruo que estaba seguro que era, por el contrario no vio nada más que vacío y silencio. La desagradable sensación de ser él el que estaba siendo juzgado le atravesó todo el cuerpo. Luego el inefable apartó la vista y entró en el despacho.

 Lucía Morales Sosa, ocho años. Nacida el diez de octubre de mil novecientos noventa y seis en el Hospital General Playa del Carmen. Hija de Luisa Asunción Sosa Martínez y John Morales Prickly, ciudadano británico aunque nacido en Ecuador. Siempre había sido una niña tímida y silenciosa. La directora del centro insistía en el buen comportamiento de la pequeña, así como su necesidad de apoyar a su tía en todo momento, acompañándola durante la recuperación, peinándola y haciéndole dibujos para animarla. Había sufrido una experiencia traumática tras contemplar el ataque del novio de su tía sobre ésta, pero para la mayoría de los trabajadores del centro lo estaba superando con relativa facilidad hasta que ocurrió el _incidente_ de principios de mes.

—Creo que es un pánico —les dijo con un inglés caótico una monja joven a la que preguntaron cuando fueron a revisar la habitación que había compartido con su tía—. Sí, cree. Era una niña mucho bien. No hagas nunca cosas malas. Siempre bien chica. Siempre bien.

La otra, la mujer gruesa de cara compungida, fue mucho más comprensible, aunque Harry habría agradecido que expresara menos sentimientos. La señora los había visto entrar en el pasillo y los había seguido hasta la habitación de Lucía. Inmediatamente intercambió unas palabras con la monja para después girase hacia ellos, el rostro distorsionado por un sufrimiento intenso y la mano sobre el pecho.

—¡Oh, mi pobre, pobre bebé! —Aunque su acento no era perfecto, su buena gramática era de agradecer. —La pobre no tenía culpa de nada. Estoy segura de que él vino, su tío, o el novio de su tía, no estoy segura. Todos dicen que vieron a un hombre ese día aquí, pero los hombres están prohibidos. Lo saben, verdad. Quiero decir, ustedes son hombres, les habrán puesto pegas para entrar.

Malfoy sonrió, sosteniendo la varita dentro de su pantalón y seguramente preguntándose cuál sería el ángulo adecuado para lanzarle un confundus a la mujer sin alertar a la otra. Aunque la monja estuviera incitada a colaborar con ellos, la magia que nublaba su mente no era capaz de reprimir el instinto de supervivencia si se creía en peligro. Pero no fue necesaria su actuación. Harry intervino en esa ocasión para demostrar que él también sabía usar sonrisas perfectas para encantar a los posibles testigos.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero la organización nos considera inofensivos. Estamos aquí para ayudar, no para causar problemas. Esta pobre niña debe estar ahora sola y confundida. Es nuestro deber dar con ella cuanto antes.

—Si no está con su padre, o padrastro, o lo que sea. Creo que es huérfana. No huérfana de verdad —continuó la mujer, demostrando que le interesaba más hablar que preocuparse de la presencia de dos hombres en el lugar—, sus padres la abandonaron, o le quitaron la custodia. No estoy segura. Tampoco importa, ¿verdad? Si te quitan la custodia de un hijo es que no te has preocupado de él lo suficiente como para merecértelo, así que es lo mismo que abandonarlo. Pobre, pobre niña, ¿verdad?

—Sí, cierto. —Malfoy le dio la espalda para revisar la pequeña habitación en la que estaban. Una cama de hierro desnuda, una silla vieja y un armario. —¿Aquí vivían las dos?

—Sí —respondió la monja con rapidez, las manos sostenidas sobre su vientre—. No tengas muy espacio y la mujer están muy tiempo grande. La niña duerme a cama el uno mes. Encontramos otra cama y duermes en otra cama. 

La otra mujer la escuchaba haciendo gestos con la boca, simulando dolor cada vez que comprendía un fallo de su compañera, hasta que aparentemente no pudo soportarlo más y le interrumpió para intercambiar con ella unas frases en español, después decidió actuar como traductora.

—La pequeña bebita durmió con su tía el primer mes hasta que pudieron traerle otro colchón. No habían traído muchas cosas —dijo señalando a la cómoda que debió de hacer de armario—. La nena sólo llevaba lo puesto y una mochila escolar, Sor Angustias cree recordar que estudiaba en el colegio Inglés, pero no está segura. Era superdotada, ¿sabe? ¡Una mente brillante! Al principio yo era muy... ¿cómo se dice? Eso que son las personas que no creen.

—¿No creyente? —propuso Malfoy sin mucho interés, inclinándose para observar el ángulo bajo la cama.

—No, como los que no creen en ovnis, monstruos, magia... ¿ya sabe?

Harry vio como la ceja del inefable se alzaba al tiempo que abría la boca para dar una réplica, y lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esta vez la réplica no sería la adecuada, así que decidió adelantársele.

—Escéptico. Personas escépticas.

—Eso. Al principio era una escéptica. La niña parecía tonta. ¡Oh! No quiero decir que sea tonta. No pretendo ser cruel. Ser tonta está bien. Las niñas tontas son lindas, pero esta era esquiva, callada, un poco hosca. No hablaba con nadie y no miraba a nadie a la cara. Pero, no sé, a veces daba la impresión de que sabía más de lo que decía, ¿sabe? Como que _entendía._ Entendía cosas que no son... —Hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando el aire que había entre ella y Harry—normales.

—¿Como por ejemplo...? —Malfoy había abandonado su escrutinio de la cama y ahora habría con cuidado cada cajón, deslizando las manos sobre la madera, las esquinas y el fondo de madera para intentar captar algún hilo antiguo de magia.

Harry chasqueó la lengua, molesto por el poco interés que ponía su compañero en la conversación.

—¿Dijo o hizo alguna vez algo raro?

La señora, que observaba las acciones del inefable con interés, se giró hacia él para sonreírle. La monja en cambio dio unos pasos atrás, seguramente aburrida por no poder seguir la conversación. Su compañera usaba palabras demasiado complejas para ellas.

—No, nada especial, pero no tenía... no tiene —se corrigió— más de ocho años. Solamente era muy intuitiva, y muy lista, con una imaginación muy despierta. Jugaba sola, leía sola, hablaba sola... Pero no como las locas, ¿eh? No, Dios nos libre, no. Se inventaba canciones y rimas, a veces historias y las escribía para contárselas a su tía. Otras veces...

Malfoy se envaró en ese momento, girándose para acercarse a ellos.

—¿Puedo verlas?

—¿El qué?

—Las historias —explicó Harry en un tono más cortés, deslizando la sonrisa que a su compañero parecía habérsele olvidado. —¿Conserva alguna?

—No, no creo. Si dejó alguna aquí antes de irse, lo más seguro es que su tía se la haya llevado con ella. La pobre... Pobre mujer. Nadie merece algo como eso. Quería tanto a su sobrinita...

—¿Y el hombre? ¿Qué pasó con él? —Continuó Harry, intentando no parecer tan atento en Malfoy como parecía. El otro había vuelto a prestar más interés a la habitación que a los humanos.

—¿Qué hombre?

—El hombre del que nos habló, el que dijo que estuvo aquí el día en el que Lucía Morales... hizo eso.

—Oh, _ese_ hombre. —La boca de la mujer se redondeó en una mueca exagerada. Desvió la vista, pensando un segundo, y luego negó con la cabeza. —No, no vino nadie. Decían que vino, pero no tenía sentido.

—¿Quién?

—Ese hombre —respondió ella ahora extrañada. La conversación corría peligro de convertirse en una repetición continua, lo que irritó a Harry.

—¿Pero sabe quién pensaba la gente que era?

—Pues el novio o marido de Lola, supongo, la tía de Lucía.

—Bien, muchas gracias señoras —interrumpió Malfoy dando por finalizado su trabajo. Se sacudió el polvo de las manos y señaló hacia la puerta. —Creo que es suficiente.

Harry le lanzó una mirada molesta, deteniéndolo con ese simple gesto, y le hizo un gesto suave con la cabeza para indicarle que no interviniera en su trabajo como auror.

—Aún me quedan unas preguntas, señora —le dijo a la voluntariosa mujer, consiguiendo que su rostro pasara de la triste sorpresa al interés. —Aunque parece que mi compañero ya ha acabado aquí.

Malfoy asintió con desgana pero en vez de irse, como Harry le estaba invitando a hacer, se apoyó contra la pared y le indicó que continuara. Incluso la monja notó la falta de coordinación como compañeros que había entre ellos.

—¿Estaba aquí el día en el que Lucía sufrió el ataque, o como prefiera llamarlo?

—Sí, por supuesto. Estaba en mi habitación, al final del pasillo.

—¿Y vio algo?

La señora dudó. No se la veía temerosa de responder, más bien Harry tenía la sensación de que sólo estaba buscando un poco de atención. Sabía que Malfoy había notado ese hecho y por eso no le interesaba su declaración, pero un auror no podía darse el lujo de rechazar una pista sólo porque la persona tuviera ansias de protagonismo.

—Ver lo que es ver, no, pero sí que oí. Pensé al principio que se había caído una estantería, o una escalera con alguien encima, ya sabe, un montón de cajas con objetos rotos por todas partes, pero después me di cuenta de que los ruidos eran acompasados. Fueron solo dos o tres, muy fuertes. Dios, cómo me asusté. Aquí no estamos todas bien. Algunas hemos pasado por cosas muy graves. La mujer de la siete b, la que tiene artritis, casi mata a su hijo cuando...

—Señora —le llamó la atención Malfoy desde la pared, camuflando su impaciencia con fría cortesía—, estamos hablando de Lucía Morales. ¿Qué es lo que escuchó?

La mujer miró al inefable, por primera vez incómoda, y se sonrió con timidez.

—Sí, eso es lo que estoy contando. Aquí no estamos todas bien. A veces a alguna le entra el pánico, u otra cosa, nunca nada grave, gracias al cielo, pero no es extraño escuchar patadas en las paredes o... Bueno, eso. Así que creí que alguna estaba desahogándose. Luego las escuché gritar, a ella y a su amiga, y no estaba segura de si se habían vuelto locas o estaban jugando. No gritaban las dos igual, ¿sabe? Lucía, que tiene una voz más aguda, chillaba de verdad, pero la otra, Carmencita, creo que se llamaba, era como si no gritara de verdad, como si se estuviera riendo del grito de Lucía. ¡Ay! Pobre niña. De verdad, no me imagino lo que está pasando.

—La encontró la madre superiora, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ella y la celadora. ¿Se lo ha contado?

—Sí, pero me gustaría saber su versión. —Harry estaba de cara a la mujer y Malfoy apoyado en la pared tras esta, por lo que pudo ver con facilidad el gesto de escepticismo que cubrió el rostro de su compañero. Podía leer lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de oclumancia. «¿Para qué quieres saber los cotilleos de una vieja chismosa? Los dos sabemos que lo que te diga va a estar adornado para hacerlo más atractivo a su público».

—Yo no vine hasta más tarde. No nos permitieron salir de nuestras habitaciones. Luego, cuando pude ver lo que había pasado, sólo vi el cuarto destrozado. —Hizo un gesto hacia la cama, sin terminar de señalarla, y miró la habitación como si intentara reconstruir su recuerdo. —Había ropa y cosas tiradas por todas partes, incluso comida. Era asqueroso porque había algo de chocolate, un chocolatín o un pastel, que se había estrellado contra la pared y había sido arrastrado por el piso. Imagínese lo que creí que era cuando lo vi, pero el olor era inconfundible, gracias a Dios. Si pregunta por sangre o algo de eso, no había nada, aunque podían haberla ocultado para no asustarnos. María Luisa dice que vio...

—Centrémonos en lo que vio usted —le interrumpió Malfoy, cada vez más cortante.

La mujer giró la cabeza para mirarlo, esgrimiendo una sonrisa incómoda, y volvió a mirar a Harry. Sus ojos buscaron los suyos como si esperara algo de comprensión, y éste se la dio. Le iba a demostrar a Malfoy lo que era ser educado con un testigo.

—Yo no vi mucho, solo ropa y libros tirados. Pero me dijeron que la niña está en el hospital, la otra, la amiga de Lucía. Está bien, ¿verdad? La pobre nenita...

—Está bien, señora. Sólo fue ahí por una revisión rutinaria debido a su desmemoriza... falta de memoria temporal. Fue un shock leve, pero por suerte se le pasó tras la primera noche de reposo y no parece que le vayan a quedar secuelas —o eso era lo que le había dado a entender la directora del centro en su interrogatorio previo.

—Pero está bien, ¿no? —insistió la mujer y esta vez se le veía más interesada en los detalles que en el estado de salud de la niña en sí—. ¿Recuerda todo lo que pasó?

—Por supuesto, sólo queríamos verificar historias.

La señora se sonrió con cierto orgullo y dio un paso atrás para permitir que Harry se dirigiera hacia la salida de la habitación.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Decimos lo mismo?

—Claro que sí —murmuró Malfoy pasando junto a ella y ganándose una mirada inquieta de la mujer—. Tanto que parecería que les ha escrito el guion el mismo mago.

—¿Perdón?

—Que su declaración encaja perfectamente con los datos que tenemos, señora —atajó Harry indicándole a Malfoy con la mirada que se adelantara.

Unos minutos más tarde y tras agradecer toda la ayuda recibida, ambos salieron del edificio y se subieron al coche, encendiendo el aire acondicionado según cerraron las puertas. Harry creyó que una vez se quedaran a solas, con la oportunidad de tener un par de palabras con su nuevo compañero, la ira iba a aprovechar para ascenderle por la garganta y tomar el control de la situación, pero no fue así. De una forma extraña se sentía calmado. Suspiró lentamente, observando la fachada frente a él, y luego giró el rostro para observar a Malfoy. No lo miraba. Estaba demasiado ocupado revisando el peluche rosa con forma de conejo que había obtenido de la madre superiora.

—¿Alguna pista ahí? —le preguntó y puso todo su esfuerzo en sonar más amable de lo que había sonado en el resto del día.

Su intento debió de lograr su objetivo puesto que notó un encogimiento leve en el otro antes de que sus músculos se relajaran. Luego el inefable bajó la frente, sin mirarlo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Si encuentro algo suyo, cabello, piel, saliva… es posible que pueda intentar un hechizo de localización, aunque vamos a tener que trabajar para conseguir los ingredientes aquí. No conozco ninguna tienda fiable para comprar lo que necesitamos.

Harry asintió. Dejó reposar su cabeza en el asiento y alargó los brazos, sosteniendo el volante. Sintió el cuero sintético bajo sus yemas y tamborileó con suavidad mientras meditaba sobre lo que iba a hacer en ese momento. No quería seguir enfrentándose a Malfoy. Si continuaba por ese camino sólo iba a conseguir entorpecer la investigación. Sin embargo no le agradaba la idea de tragarse su orgullo y fingir amabilidad. No era que no creyera que la mereciera, pero la forma correcta de hacer las cosas no era fingir que los errores no ocurrían y seguir adelante. Sin embargo esa era la única condición que Malfoy había puesto para poder trabajar juntos, y sospechaba que no le dejaría más alternativa.

—No vuelvas a cuestionarme delante de un testigo —dijo al fin, suavemente. No lo miró a la cara porque no quería que sonara tan hosco como él lo sentía dentro de su cabeza, pero le pareció sentir un cabeceo comprensivo a su lado.

—Estuve fuera de lugar —aceptó el inefable. —No volverá a ocurrir.

Esta vez el suspiro salió cansado de su cuerpo, desde los pulmones, recorriéndole la garganta con aspereza. No soportaba escuchar el tono arrepentido en su compañero, sobretodo porque no creía en él. Cada vez que lo veía así, con la mirada triste y los hombros caídos era más y más consciente de cómo de bueno era en la interpretación, manipulando a la gente para parecer una víctima, como durante los juicios, como durante toda su vida.

—Era un testimonio, Malfoy, una pista —insistió, esta vez ligeramente más seco—. Aunque no te lo parezca, en esto consiste la labor de auror. Tenemos que escuchar, no simplemente observar el entorno, anotar los niveles de magia, preguntarle a los astros y sacar trucos de inefable de debajo de la manga. ¿Lo comprendes?

—Harry…

¡Ah! Ahora era Harry. Ya no era “jefe”. Ya no era “Potter”. Ahora era Harry, con esa voz suave y lastimera, un gimoteo suplicando un poco de comprensión, quizás perdón. No. No iba a caer en eso.

—Potter, Malfoy. Mi nombre es Potter.

Vio como la mandíbula de su compañero se cerraba y el semblante se endurecía. Lo vio tragar saliva, tragándose la amargura, y la nuez de adán subiendo y bajando mientras asentía para sí, cediendo de nuevo frente a él.

—Potter, era un testimonio corrupto. Estoy seguro de que si damos con esa niña, la amiga de Lucía Morales, y le tomamos declaración va a decir exactamente lo mismo, con el detalle de las manchas de chocolate pintando las paredes incluido.

Harry se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, repentinamente sobrepasado por un cansancio profundo. Odiaba cuando tenía que trabajar con gente que le ponía la zancadilla.

—¿Ellos estuvieron ahí antes que nosotros, los agentes del ministerio mexicano?

—Sí. Intentaron cubrir su rastro de magia, pero usaron demasiados hechizos de localización como para ocultarlos todos. También tomaron astillas de la cómoda y una muestra de fibras de la cama. Es posible que ya estén haciendo el mismo ritual que yo pretendo hacer.

—Bien, era una posibilidad —concedió Harry—, pero eso no implica que interrogar a la mujer sea improductivo. —Giró la cabeza y encaró directamente a Malfoy. Los ojos grises de este estaban fijos en él con atención. —¿Qué es lo que nos ha dicho ella? ¿Cuál ha sido la pista más importante que nos ha dado?

—¿Lo del hombre? Yo no lo tomaría en serio, me parece…

—Exactamente. Lo más seguro es que sea una pista falsa dada por nuestros amables compañeros. Un secuestro en estas circunstancias no sería inusual, y el protocolo de cualquier país obliga a los agentes de la ley a investigar todas las posibilidades, especialmente si son tan peligrosas como estas. El secuestro de una menor no es algo que se pueda descartar sin más.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—Lo entiendo, pero yo no soy un agente de la ley. No pienso desviarme hacia una pista falsa sólo porque lo diga un manual. Estoy aquí para dar con una profecía y…

—Y yo estoy aquí como tu escolta, por mucho que parezca lo contrario. Mi deber en esta misión es apoyarte, no darte ordenes, pero eso es algo que ellos no saben. Así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer, preparamos un informe para el gobierno mexicano, y nos quitamos a esos agentes de encima?

Esta vez Malfoy parecía mucho más interesado. Cuando alzó la ceja, dudoso, no se le veía tan escéptico como sorprendido.

—¿Cómo? 

Harry casi rio al notar el brillo inquieto en los ojos del otro. Sabía lo que había ahí. El inefable estaba ansioso por escuchar una propuesta para quebrantar las normas, pero no lo iba a conseguir tan fácilmente, no ahora al menos.

—Denunciando el posible rapto de una bruja de ocho años por el compañero sentimental de su tía muggle. El departamento de aurores de México estará obligado a centrar todos sus esfuerzos en esa pista y nosotros… nosotros vamos a hacer un ritual de localización, pero en el último momento vamos a deslizar el ingrediente equivocado y en vez de dar con un maltratador a la fuga vamos a dar con una niña perdida. —Harry se detuvo, creyendo que era suficiente con eso, pero finalmente no pudo evitar añadir: —Y con suerte ese desgraciado va a saber lo que es estar en inferioridad de condiciones con su persecutor.

El rostro de Malfoy se iluminó, como si esa idea, la del muggle siendo acosado por una partida de magos furiosos, le alegrara el día, y se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa a Harry antes de asentir.

—Vamos a por ese almuerzo. Son casi las tres y me estoy muriendo de hambre.

La comida fue agradable. Encontraron un lugar cerca del mar, en la Quinta Avenida. La brisa marina los acariciaba mientras permanecían resguardado bajo el toldo del restaurante, en la terraza, y al olor salado se le unía el de la leche solar y el alcohol de media tarde. En el ambiente había un sonido de olas rotas, lejanas, ocultas por los gritos alegres de los niños, los susurros de las parejas que estaban en las mesas cercanas y una música suave, clásica, que venía del interior del local. Harry había considerado una muestra de buena voluntad elegir un lugar elegante para comer. Sabía que Malfoy lo apreciaría y, por mucho que dijera sobre el dinero del contribuyente, debía cobrarse lo que el departamento se había ahorrado hospedándolos en la inquietante Mansión Maldita en las dietas durante el día.

La carta ofrecía una selección escasa de comida mexicana, tres platos estadounidenses y una variopinta muestra de comida europea, lo cual pintó un gesto de alegre aprobación en el rostro del inefable, por mucho que se esforzara en parecer normal. El brillo se le notaba hasta en la piel de las mejillas, y sus ojos se deslizaban por los nombres alemanes y franceses con reconocimiento. Harry ni se molestó en mirarlos. Sabía que ni los iba a reconocer ni sabría pronunciarlos, por lo que consideró más productivo analizar su entorno y, especialmente, sentirse satisfecho por haber acertado con los gustos de su compañero.

—Creo que voy a elegir el cangrejo —susurró Malfoy más para sí mismo que para Harry, y este asintió.

Unos minutos más tarde el camarero llegó para tomarle la orden. El inefable pidió dos entrantes ligeros, pan para acompañar, ensalada de gambas y un plato de arroz antes de pedir su cangrejo y la lubina que el _maître_ le había asegurado a Harry que le iba a encantar. El vino fue elección del auror, el cual se había sentido feliz de reconocer una casa italiana entre los que ofrecía la carta y aunque no se consideraba un entendido, mantenía la esperanza de poder sorprender de nuevo a Malfoy.

Diez minutos después de la primera copa, sobre la mesa se volvió a escuchar el atrevido “jefe” de la boca del rubio, lo cual daba a entender que se había vuelto a firmar la paz entre ellos. Harry contó seis veces antes de dejar de anotarlos mentalmente y decidirse a disfrutar del vino y del aire agradable. La comida estaba buena, pero lo mejor era la conversación. Su compañero se había centrado por completo en el tema de Lucía Morales y todo lo que salía de sus labios eran especulaciones sobre lo sucedido y propuestas de acción. Antes de que llegar el plato principal ya había sacado una estilográfica del bolsillo de su camisa, tan muggle que parecía desentonar entre sus largos dedos, y había comenzado con sus anotaciones de nombres de personas y plantas que necesitarían.

Harry ni siquiera se terminó la lubina, un plato demasiado grande que se había alargado durante casi una hora mientras ambos discutían sobre la forma de hacer el informe que entregarían a la autoridad mexicana. En él tenía que parecer que iban a seguir la pista del compañero de la tía de Lucía Morales, pero no podían decirlo directamente o sería una falta grave contra el honor del ministerio mexicano. En ese aspecto Malfoy demostró estar muy familiarizado con los juegos de palabras y la manipulación escrita, además de entenderse bien con la legislación internacional que le permitía rozar ciertos límites.

Para el momento del postre estaban configurando lo que su compañero decidió llamar “la lista del súper” en un alarde de cultura muggle. «¿Sabías que una buena parte de esto se puede conseguir en un herbolario común?», le había preguntado cuando anotó la adelfa. Harry estuvo tentado de explicarle que él, a diferencia de los sangre pura, no tenía ningún miedo en aventurarse por el Londres no mágico para conseguir lo que escaseaba en el callejón Diagon, pero por suerte consideró más sensato cerrar la boca y asentir con una media sonrisa. La táctica le fue tan bien que llegó el momento de pagar la cuenta y aún no habían discutido. Harry creyó que la relación estaba tan bien entre ellos que podría aventurarse a hablar de temas más delicados y a lo mejor conseguir solucionarlos, pero se equivocó.

—Entonces, ¿crees que deberíamos de hablar sobre lo de anoche?

La sonrisa de la cara de Malfoy desapareció, pero en vez de enfadarse o mostrarse esquivo se escudó tras una máscara de incomprensión. Era tan perfecta que daba escalofríos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Malfoy… —suspiró.

Lo mejor era hacerlo con suavidad, si irritaba a su compañero bien sabía que no obtendría nada más que respuestas hoscas o, en el mejor de los casos, que lo dejara para marcharse a otra parte, quizás pidiéndole que se vieran en un par de horas en algún lugar para, mientras tanto, dejar que el tiempo pasara entre ellos y nada se solucionara.

En ese momento llegó el camarero con un estuche negro, tapando el recibo de los ojos indiscretos. Harry fue a cogerlo, pero el inefable fue más rápido. Miró el papel sin siquiera fijarse realmente y depositó una tarjeta dorada en la funda oscura antes de devolvérsela al empleado.

—Iba a pagar yo. El departamento iba a hacerse cargo de esto.

—Vamos, jefe, ¿cuantas oportunidades voy a tener de pagarte una comida?

La respuesta de Malfoy fue juguetona, rallando la irreverencia pero también la coquetería. Harry se levantó con él sin estar muy seguro del qué debía responder y al final decidió callar. El inefable no intentaba comparar esa comida en común con una cita, ni siquiera había evidenciado el hecho de que una vez regresaran a Londres se habría acabado el compartir alcohol por la noche y almuerzos por el día. Su compañero no estaba interesado en eso. Quizás, en algún momento, había querido su amistad. Estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, aunque no iba a plantearse ahora sus motivos. Sin embargo después de su evidente enfado esa mañana, lo último que debía desear Malfoy era darle a entender que estaba interesado en un acto totalmente deshonroso para un mago puro. Por mucho que lo pareciera.

Esa tarde recorrieron la periferia de la ciudad en busca de herbolarios y tiendas de santería, de las cuales había menos de las que habían esperado. La conversación fue escasa pero fácil en todo momento excepto cuando discutieron por la calidad de unos de los productos. Al final Malfoy insinuó que las calificaciones de Harry en Pociones no le permitían declarar que las flores de azahar cortadas a principios de marzo eran tan válidas como las de mediados, y Harry una vez más se mordió la lengua en pro de la buena dinámica de equipo. Al salir de la tienda ambos estaban con miradas agrias, permanecieron trece minutos sin dirigirse la palabra, y después Draco entró en un establecimiento para comprar más agua y Harry olió los ambientadores para coche. Eligió uno de melocotón y vainilla y luego, cuando lo colgó bajo el espejo retrovisor, Malfoy sonrió y aspiró levemente, creyendo que él no lo notaba. Entonces regresó la conversación.

Volvieron al hostal cansados y con ganas de acostarse antes de tiempo, pero para su sorpresa la fantasma del desayuno, la señorita Catrina, le estaba esperando en el recibidor para escoltarle a la terraza y ofrecerle la cena. 

—Está incluido en el precio, señor Potter —le dijo sin poder esconder el brillante sonrojo ectoplásmico de sus mejillas—. Si no lo toma por la mañana ha de tomarlo por la noche, de otras formas le estaríamos robando.

Harry no lo discutió. Lo aceptó divertido por la situación y logró convencer a Malfoy para que lo acompañara. Después de eso fue natural que se dirigieran al bar a terminar la tarde con un par de copas, esta vez sin tequila y acostándose temprano.

Durante la noche hizo el mismo calor que el día anterior, obligándolo a quitarse las mantas y rodar por el colchón de un lado a otro buscando un lugar fresco sobre las sábanas, sin mucho éxito. 

Sin las gafas y la vista borrosa por la miopía veía la habitación oscura, llena de sombras y tinieblas deslizándose sobre las paredes, cerniéndose sobre ellos como lenguas de fuego negro. Podía adivinar la piel de Malfoy brillando al otro lado del vacío que los separaba, en su propia cama, y quizás lo que veía era su espalda desnuda, o un pecho lampiño. Lo veía con el pelo sobre el rostro, o el brazo cayendo laxo sobre sus ojos. Le pareció identificar su muslo rozando la tela blanca, las piernas saliendo de la cama en busca del suelo, y su cuerpo estremeciéndose en alguna parte de la habitación. Después creyó que podía sentir su respiración cerca de él, frente a su nariz, bajo su vientre, en su nuca, y los dedos fríos rozándole el brazo en un sentimiento contenido.

Sus labios tenían la frescura de la primavera en Wiltshire y sus gemidos eran sinceros, suaves y quedos. Lo abrazó sólo para comprobar que su cercanía era tan refrescante como había supuesto, y besó su cuello, su pecho, su ombligo, admirando la cremosidad de su piel, lo sedoso de sus muslos.

Luego despertó entre sudores, solo en medio de su cama, la respiración acompasada de su compañero a esos terribles tres metros de distancia.


	3. Segundo día

Dormir era imposible. El calor era una pesada manta asfixiándolo, presionando sobre su pecho y cubriéndolo con una capa espesa de sudor. Cada vez que inspiraba respiraba hilos ardientes de aire; moverse era como nadar en caldo seco. Al principio había resoplado sin darse cuenta, antes de mirar hacia la cama de al lado para asegurase de que no había despertado a su compañero de habitación. No. Malfoy dormía plácidamente. Luego los suspiros habían salido con más frecuencia, intentando sin mucho éxito relajarse y conciliar el sueño.

A través de la ventana cerrada llegaba la luz tenue de la noche, avisándole de que había una luna ahí fuera brillando sobre el canto de las cigarras. Agudizó el oído deseando poder percibir el ruido de las ramas agitándose en el exterior, pero no escuchó nada. Fuera sólo había insectos zumbando y el crepitar de la madera verde secándose a fuego lento.

Hizo un movimiento de muñeca para convocar la hora. La magia chisporroteó sobre su piel, causándole pinchazos eléctricos por todo el brazo hasta que llegó a los dedos y se introdujo en la madera de la varita. El hechizo restalló en medio de la oscuridad, sobresaltándolo y arrojando una luz intensa y azulada sobre su cama mientras los números le indicaban que eran las tres de la mañana. Dejó escapar otro suspiro, esta vez más profundo, y lanzó un último vistazo hacia Draco Malfoy. La piel pálida bajo sus ojos se veía azulada por culpa del reloj flotante que iluminaba la estancia. Tenía el puño cerrado cerca de su mejilla y los labios apretados, pero no se había despertado.

Despegándose las sábanas, adheridas a su piel gracias al sudor, se deslizó por el lado más cercano a la ventana e intentó abrirla. Estaba firmemente cerrada. Apartó las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo oscuro, buscando un pestillo trabado, pero no encontró nada. Pasó los dedos por el lateral del marco y se puso de puntillas para buscar algo sobre éste sin ningún éxito. Tenía la mente espesa por el cansancio pero estaba seguro de que tenía que haber una forma para abrirla. Malfoy había estado asomado hacía unas horas, antes de acostarse. Bostezó, retrocedió, la miró fijamente y volvió a bostezar. Luego calló en la cuenta de que era un mago.

Lo intentó con alohomora y tres variantes más, una de ellas específicas para ventanas de hotel. Tras estar seguro de que no era su magia, la cual al igual que a la hora de convocar el reloj había salido de su cuerpo con más fuerza de la necesaria, abriendo de par en par la puerta del baño y haciendo chasquear la de la habitación, lo intentó con palabras especiales. Le susurró a la ventana cosas agradables, para congraciarse con ella, y se lo pidió por favor antes de pasar a las amenazas. Luego cambió de táctica y probó con hechizos más contundentes, sin ningún avance.

Por último, totalmente despejado y con el mal humor bullendo dentro de él, salió del dormitorio directo a la recepción. El pasillo estaba oscuro, iluminado vagamente por las velas flotantes sobre su cabeza y dominado por las sombras fantasmagóricas de las esquinas. El suelo era de parqué viejo, sin pulir y crujiente, y sus pasos eran anunciados por el rechinar de las tablas. Intentó no hacer ruido al bajar las escaleras, pero sus intentos fueron infructuosos y terminó pisando fuerte y con violencia, saltando los últimos dos escalones para dirigirse a la habitación principal del hostal. Zotz Lesang estaba de espaldas a él, inclinado sobre el libro de cuentas del mostrador y con el rostro lo suficientemente ladeado como para mostrarle su sonrisa.

—Mister Potter —le saludó sin alzar la vista y garabateando algo en las hojas—. Si se dirige al bar lamento informarle de que está cerrado a estas horas.

—Tengo problemas con la ventilación de mi habitación —respondió haciendo un esfuerzo por recordarse que debía ser amable y no mostrar su mal humor.

—¿Sí? 

El vampiro rasgó el papel con un trazo rápido de la punta, tachando algo, y enderezó el cuello para mirarlo. Su sonrisa era tan seca que parecía haber sido cincelada en cartón piedra sobre su rostro.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Se podría decir que no tengo ventilación en absoluto. No hay conducto de refrigeración en ninguna parte y ni siquiera se abre la ventana. Se ha debido trabar.

Por una vez el perfectamente liso rostro del dueño del hostal se arrugó con el desagrado. Las arrugas entre sus cejas le indicaron a Harry que no le gustaba lo que oía, pero la forma en la que torció la boca parecía más bien que intentara contener una frase irascible.

—¿Por qué querría abrir la ventana a estas horas, mister Potter?

Su tono contenido no le engañó. Estaba enfadado y ese hecho logró empeorar aún más su humor. Sólo su experiencia soportando compañeros repelentes en la adolescencia y temprana adultez le ayudó a poner una sonrisa tan falsa como la del vampiro y hablar calmadamente.

—¿Para no morirme asado en mi propio jugo quizás?

—No diga tontería, la casa nunca sería tan negligente como para permitir eso. —El hombre agitó una mano, descartando la posibilidad junto a un resoplido, y cerró el libro de cuentas antes de girarse por completo hacia él. —Si está cerrada, está cerrada. No hay nada que hacer al respecto. ¿Desea que le ceda un par de mantas encantadas? Disponemos de seda refrescante y para nuestros inquilinos más sensibles a las altas temperaturas, algodón y seda congelante. El algodón refrescante se nos acabó a principios de mes. El cargo extra será contado por noches, no por horas, por supuesto.

—Qué detalle —masculló frunciendo el ceño. Ahora comprendía por qué no había aire acondicionado en la habitación. El hostal sacaba un beneficio extra de las olas de calor. —Pero la verdad es que preferiría poder abrir la ventana de mi habitación, gracias.

Zotz Lesang le lanzó una mirada inexpresiva antes de humedecerse el labio inferior. Sus ojos oscuros nunca habían parecido más carentes de vida.

—Le tenía por una persona sensata.

—¿Por qué? ¿Podría correr el riesgo de coger un resfriado?

—Mister Potter, no siempre es bueno dejar entrar lo que dejamos fuera.

Harry lo miró extrañado, haciéndose a un lado mientras el hombre pasaba frente a él, hacia las escaleras. Sus ojos se cruzaron cuando llegó a su altura y luego giró la cabeza con un gesto de estudiada altivez. Sea de donde fuera Lesang, su educación no debía envidiar mucho a la de Malfoy.

—¿Insinúa que hay algo peligroso en el exterior? —Gruñó en un susurro, siguiéndolo hacia el piso de arriba. Los pasos de su anfitrión no rechinaban sobre los peldaños, los suyos gemían como almas en pena.

—Nunca he dicho tal cosa.

—Entonces va a tener que explicarme lo que ha dicho.

El vampiro siguió ascendiendo y cuando llegaron al descansillo se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada tan inexpresiva como todas las anteriores. Harry contuvo el impulso de apretar los dientes y mostrarle dónde estaba el límite de su paciencia, optando por continuar a poca distancia de él cuando recomenzó la marcha.

—Si la ventana está cerrada, está cerrada, míster Potter. Yo no cuestionaría las decisiones de la casa.

Bien. No era la primera vez que tenía que sacarle información a un testigo hostil. No iba a darse por vencido sólo porque su interlocutor parecía preferir que le extirparan los colmillos con alicates a dar una respuesta directa.

—Y si hubiera algún peligro en esta zona, ¿de qué podría tratarse?

De nuevo esos ojos muertos se posaron sobre él, evaluándolo lentamente, como si se cuestionara si su huésped sería el tipo de persona que se adentraría en un bosque plagado de bestias sedientas de sangre sólo por sentir la adrenalina corriendo de nuevo en las venas. No debía conocer muy bien a Harry Potter, porque su sonrisa despectiva dio a entender que no lo consideraba tan audaz.

—¿En la Ribera Maya, dice? Esta zona del Caribe no representa ningún riesgo para el turista común. La ciudad y las ruinas están bajo la protección de ciento trece hechizos diferentes, ciento cincuenta y siete en el caso del parque natural que hay al sur. Sin embargo… no es recomendable para el mago medio pasear por los bosques sin un guía adecuado. A algunas criaturas no les gusta que entren en su territorio, como ha de comprender.

—Perfectamente entendible —concedió con tono relajado. Se inclinó hacia adelante y esperó hasta que llegaron al segundo piso para seguir hablando. —¿Y de qué criaturas estaríamos hablando?

Zotz Lesang movió la cabeza hacia un lado y alzó la barbilla, su rostro con la misma facilidad expresiva que un pescado muerto.

—Algunas. Cualesquiera. Jaguares, licántropos… —declaró agitando la mano a un lado y dejando claro que no iba a ceder una palabra más.

Se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo, frente a un armario empotrado de estrechas puertas dobles y tiradores dorados. El hombre introdujo una pequeña llave en una cerradura minúscula, pero no fue eso lo que abrió el mueble. No le pasó desapercibido la caricia sutil que uno de los largos dedos del vampiro dedicó a la madera, ni el chisporroteo complaciente de la magia, como si la casa suspirara de alivio al sentir la atención de su amo.

Su anfitrión sacó un juego de cama y se lo mostró. Era blanco, con un brillo luminiscente que oscilaba entre el azul y el verde y ese olor refrescante a violetas y poderes telúricos.

—Seda, supongo. 

Harry asintió ocultando su molestia. Estaba seguro que le iban a cobrar un cargo mayor sólo por la calidad de la tela, pero no tenía otra opción. El vampiro se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, dándole la espalda y deseándole unas buenas noches. Él correspondió con un murmullo antes de encaminarse hacia su habitación. No estaba lejos, pero por algún motivo sintió que la distancia se alargaba con cada paso mientras una sensación de culpa por haber dejado a Draco Malfoy solo le embargaba. Lo podía ver encerrado en el dormitorio, con las sombras ondeando en torno a su cuerpo como lenguas de fuego negro, ansiosas por aplastarlo bajo ellas, y la inquietud se incrementaba. Al llegar a la puerta la abrió con un gesto brusco, consiguiendo que esta lanzara un chirrido agudo y la luz tenue del pasillo atravesara el cuarto como una lanza luminosa clavándose en un corazón de tinieblas.

Sus ojos revisaron la estancia, siendo especialmente consciente de las feas pinturas que abarrotaban el mural, cuerpos y rostros contorsionados en actitudes procaces o dolorosas, incluso ambas. En la pared que envolvía la cama de Draco se podía adivinar las pinceladas de los árboles selváticos ascendiendo hasta perderse en el techo, con monstruos medio humano medio monos acechando desde la altura, y mujeres desnudas entradas en carnes y con pechos caídos saltando, corriendo o retorciéndose sobre las malezas. Había también hombres, Harry recordaba haberlos visto en la primera noche que llegó, pero en ese momento sólo podía adivinar el rostro medio difuminado de uno, sólo notorio por el brillo de una orquídea blanca junto a su mejilla. Su mirada era tan grotesca que Harry sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la nuca.

Se acercó unos pasos sólo para asegurarse de que la respiración de su compañero era normal y se apartó en cuanto descubrió un hombro desnudo bajo las mantas pesadas. Draco dormía envuelto en una cantidad absurda de frazadas pero tendría a quitarse el pijama a mitad de la noche, al parecer. Sintiéndose tonto por el rubor que le subía a las mejillas se dio la vuelta y extendió la sábana encantada sobre su colchón, apartando el resto.

De todas formas no consiguió un sueño tranquilo. La piel blanca de un hombro desnudo y los perfumes melosos de las orquídeas nocturnas fueron métodos recurrentes de su perversa mente para torturarlo durante las siguientes horas.

 

El inefable se levantó antes de las seis. El sol aún no había salido. El aire en la habitación era pesado y cargado por el sudor y la magia. Se despertó gracias a eso, gracias a sentir como una corriente de energía fresca se abría paso entre los muebles hasta llegar a la ventana. Abrió un ojo a tiempo para ver a Malfoy de espaldas a él, observando lo que debía ser el nacimiento del día. Sus dedos estaban apoyados sobre el cristal, con la palma abierta, y su rostro quedaba oculto, pero podía imaginarse su expresión de distante concentración, la misma expresión que había tenido durante los juicios o el primer día que coincidieron en un ascensor del ministerio. Quizás fuera la versión de Draco de rostro inexpresivo, pero a Harry le parecía que expresaba mucho, demasiado, demasiada tristeza.

Se permitió observarlo unos minutos más, reprimiendo una maldición cuando vio con qué facilidad su compañero abría la ventana y permitía que el olor del rocío inundara la habitación junto a la brisa suave del amanecer. Cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta se fingió dormido y esperó a escuchar el pestillo mágico del baño para alzar la cabeza, su atención puesta de nuevo en esa ventana que se le había resistido durante la noche.

—Maldita con favoritismos.

Media hora más tarde, después de haber sacado la ropa que usaría ese día, colocar la cartera, las llaves del coche, la varita y los amuletos térmicos, idóneos para regular la temperatura cuando no se dominaban ese tipo de hechizos, en la mesilla de noche, para no dejárselo, y después de haberlo revisado, recolocado y descolocado para volverlo a colocar de nuevo, fruto del aburrimiento, comprendió por qué Malfoy se levantaba tan temprano. No había forma humana de explicar lo que podía mantener a un hombre tanto tiempo ocupado dentro de un baño, aún menos a un mago, que todo lo podía resolver con un movimiento de muñeca. Tras revisar el reloj por séptima vez y asegurarse de que, efectivamente, llevaba una hora y tres cuartos sin dar señales de vida, consideró prudente tocar a la puerta. No creía que el inefable fuera del tipo que encontrara la muerte de un resbalón en la ducha, pero si algo le había enseñado sus años en el departamento de aurores era que en el mundo mágico lo más impensable era lo más natural.

Tuvo que tocar tres veces para recibir contestación, a la última pasando de la exasperación al miedo, pero su preocupación demostró ser innecesaria cuando la puerta se abrió y le recibió una espesa nube de vapor frío, como si el mundo se hubiera fragmentado y hubiera acabado a los pies de una catarata recibiendo las partículas de agua pulverizada en pleno rostro. Tras el manto húmedo vio la sonrisa amable de Malfoy, perfectamente colocada en su rostro. La idea de que había necesitado una preparación de ciento cinco minutos para poder mostrar esa expresión se le clavó en el estómago, como si él tuviera algo de culpa en la obvia farsa que su compañero estaba intentando mantener.

—Hoy se ha levantado temprano, jefe —le saludó saliendo del pequeño cuarto y haciéndose a un lado.

De nuevo ese «jefe» incómodo. Había creído que podía acostumbrarse a ello ayer, cuando lo percibió como una muestra de que la normalidad había regresado a su relación, pero ahora, de nuevo, sólo podía ser consciente de lo mal que estaba ese apelativo. Él no era el jefe de Malfoy, y Malfoy no pensaba que fuera su jefe. Sólo era un detalle más de su teatro de marionetas en el que ambos interpretaban el papel de una pareja ideal de detectives tras la pista de una niña perdida, sin mortífagos en su pasado ni vidas separadas en el futuro. 

Gruñéndole algo que sonó a buenos días, tomó su neceser con lo esencial para la ducha y se metió en el baño. Agradeció la temperatura en la que se lo había dejado, al igual que los hechizos para mantener el espejo libre de vaho y la luz fría en el techo, apagando la vela mágica que seguramente había estado flotando esa mañana. También le gustó el aroma a magia que despedía el lavabo y la bañera, evidenciando que los productos de Draco eran caros y seguramente proveniente de los mejores laboratorios de alquimia de Europa. Incluso ese olor a alcanfor que rodeaba todas las pertenencias reglamentarias de los inefables se le antojó agradable y familiar, como si pudiera acostumbrarse a olerlo todos los días durante su ducha matutina.

Tardó exactamente cinco minutos en ducharse, rasurarse, peinarse y adecentarse. Lo contó. No con intención pero sabía muy bien a qué hora había entrado y más tarde a qué hora salió, a las ocho menos cinco, sin embargo Malfoy no estaba en la habitación. Había bajado sin él. Se calzó sin demasiado apuro, haciendo recuento mental de todo lo que llevaba por octava vez esa mañana, y se dirigió a recibir su merecido desayuno. No debió asombrarle tanto como lo hizo el descubrir que su compañero no solamente había comenzado sin esperarlo sino que además ya había terminado con su amargo café solo, sin aderezos y en soledad, y se disponía a dejar el hostal como la mañana anterior, sin él.

—¿Pero adónde te crees que vas? —Le preguntó en cuanto lo alcanzó junto a la puerta principal, sin poder esconder el enfado.

Draco Malfoy lo miró con sorpresa.

—A la ciudad. Tengo que recoger las lágrimas de Aedes aegypti.

Harry endureció el rostro, negándose a admitir que no sabía de qué criatura le estaba hablando.

—Si esperas unos minutos y me dejas desayunar... 

Dejó la frase en el aire, marcando cada palabra con las evidencias de su irritación.

—Puedo ir adelantándome.

No importaba cómo de amplia fuera la sonrisa que le ofrecía, no iba a evitar que su humor no se resintiera tras su ofrecimiento a dejarlo comiendo solo.

—¿Cómo piensas bajar solo a la ciudad? Te recuerdo que no puedes aparecerte, no si no quieres pasarte la cena cumplimentando el formulario de justificación 312 para las autoridades mexicanas.

—Cogeré el _camión_ , igual que ayer. Me deja a veinte metros del estanque y después puede llevarme a la ruta 307. ¿Nos vemos ahí?

—Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Sin mirar si su réplica había causado algún efecto en el alegre rostro mañanero de su compañero, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al oscuro y cargado interior del hostal. Cuando atravesaba la sala de lectura, cerca ya de la vidriera que daba a la terraza, lo que le pareció una eternidad desde que se había despedido de Malfoy, creyó escuchar la puerta cerrándose, lejos, muy lejos de él. Era su imaginación, no podía ser de otra forma, no tenía el oído tan agudizado, pero secretamente deseó que su enfado hubiera dañado aunque fuera un poco al Señor Cortesías, el héroe del Departamento de Intervención Internacional y amigo de los embajadores de medio mundo mágico, pero incapaz de hacer algo tan simple como esperar a una persona durante el desayuno.

En el exterior le recibió el susurro áspero de las hojas de los árboles, abanicándose en un aire que asfixiaba por la humedad y el calor. La luz golpeaba fuerte en ese lado de la casa, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos para habituarse a la hiriente claridad. Había un par de huéspedes madrugadores. Una pareja entrada en años y carnes se reían en las mesas del fondo, compartiendo una conversación que parecía hilarante, por la forma en la que el señor debía sostenerse su gracioso sombrero blanco para que no se le cayera entre carcajada y carcajada. Más cerca de la entrada se había sentado una turista joven, quizás rozando la treintena, que escribía con aire desapasionado en una libreta de viajes mientras sorbía su café. En ese breve momento en el que se detuvo para decidir dónde le apetecía sentarse, lejos de todos y lejos del sol, la mujer levantó la vista y su rictus amargo despareció para esbozar una sonrisa radiante. La vio levantar la mano en su dirección, saludando, y un segundo después se sintió ridículo por haber creído que había sido identificado. La extranjera saludó con tres besos al hombre que había entrado tras él.

Una nube inexistente ennegreció el día mientras se sentaba, sin tener la consideración de al menos mitigar la mordedura del sol. La gente parloteaba a su alrededor. Había pájaros clocando, piando y graznando. Un grillo se desvivía por hacerse oír y el sonido de una rana perdida se mecía con la exuberante vegetación, brillante y henchida de vida. Aquello era el paraíso y sus compañeros de buffet eran incapaces de apreciarlo, demasiado pendientes de sus parejas. Harry los odió a todos.

—Buenos días, Míster Potter —le saludó una voz vaporosa.

Al alzar la vista se sobresaltó al descubrir la delicada figura de la criada fantasma a su lado. La sonrisa de la doncella parecía capaz de despejar los cielos, lamentablemente el de Harry estaba demasiado encapotado esa mañana.

—Temí que de nuevo se saltara el desayuno. Es la comida más importante del día, especialmente si va a caminar tanto como ayer. Espero que México le esté gustando, y especialmente Playa del Carmen. ¿Ha visitado ya la _Cuarta Avenida_? Es la versión mágica de la _Quinta Avenida_.

—Oh… Sí, creo. Bueno, no, no del todo, pero la tengo en mi lista de pendientes.

No tenía la facilidad de Draco para los idiomas, y no estaba seguro de cómo se llamaba los sitios a donde había ido, pero si hubiera entrado en una zona exclusivamente mágica lo habría notado, y todos los comercios a los que fueron el día anterior eran muggles, especializados en santería o herboristería.

—Bien, en caso de que se anime hoy, la entrada está cerca del Parque Fundadores. Es muy evidente para los magos, así que no se preocupe, no tendrá que pedir referencias.

Harry le agradeció su ayuda con una sonrisa comprometida. Creyó que si no hablaba mucho la chica se alejaría y seguiría trabajando, sea lo que fuera que pudiera hacer una entidad inmaterial en un una mesa de catering. Sin embargo se equivocaba. La chica pareció entender su silencio como una invitación a continuar.

—Si quiere una recomendación, pruebe el zumo de naranja. Está recién hecho y le ayudará a hidratarse para que aguante las primeras horas del día. También tenemos desayuno americano, hot cakes, waffles, tostadas francesas, revuelto, pan tostado, salchichas y beicon. Pero mi favorita es la zona mexicana —dijo señalando con la mano hacia una parte pequeña de la mesa del fondo, donde estaban los platos—. Pruebe los huevos rancheros. Le prometo que no le decepcionarán.

Harry había entrado en la terraza acristalada con la idea de rumiar su enfado con la compañía de un café muy cargado, pero después de la mención de tantas comidas su estómago había despertado. Dándole las gracias se levantó, dejando sus cosas atrás, y se dirigió al buffet. Lo que no se esperó fue que la chica lo siguiera.

—Mire, allí, al fondo. Son esas tortillas con huevo encima. También llevan frijoles refritos. Le va a encantar.

La sonrisa comprometida de Harry se intensificó mientras le obedecía y se acercaba al plato en concreto. Estaba caliente y humeante, lo último que deseaba en un día tan bochornoso como ese, a pesar de que el olor prometía ser un regalo al paladar. Le costó un poco excusarse con la joven, pero esta no se ofendió, sino que con la misma alegría del principio comenzó a ofrecerle bebidas frías y postres helados. Al final regresó a su mesa con un zumo, un batido de fresas silvestres y el dulce estrella del hostal: Suspiros de Hadas. El pastel era un brazo de gitano espolvoreado con esencia de sueños y edulcorado con pasión maya, fuese lo que fuera eso.

—Es la torta de los enamorados —le explicó Catrina[1] volviéndose a colocar a su lado, observándolo con ojos brillantes mientras daba su primer sorbo al batido—. Ojalá hubiera sido inventada cuando yo aún vivía. Jamás compartí un pastelillo con ningún hombre, ¿sabe?

Aquella revelación debía ser muy personal, porque inmediatamente la chica se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza, arrepentida por hablar de más. Harry sonrió por primera vez con sinceridad.

—Yo tampoco —y dejó que la interpretación fuera libre.

Ella giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. El sonrojo fantasmal sobre su piel trasparente era evidente.

—¿Su compañero no va a regresar? Salió hace unos momentos, pero esperaba que volviera. Sólo tomó un Earl Grey, «frío, no con hielo» —recitó poniéndole un tono más educado del que Harry hubiera usado de haber sido él.

—Sí, está muy ocupado. Ha ido a la ciudad por su cuenta, ya nos encontraremos ahí.

—¿Tienen dos coches[2]? Pensé que viajaban juntos.

—¿Qué? No, claro. Viajamos juntos. Él irá en… algo.

No recordaba la palabra que había usado Draco. Sospechaba que se había referido a algún tipo de transporte mágico.

—Espero que no sea caminando. Esta zona no es la más adecuada para perderse.

El comentario de la joven había sido un susurro apenas audible. Catrina miraba hacia la maleza, pensativa, pero tampoco se la veía muy preocupada. Aun así Harry recordó las palabras de Zotz LeSange la noche anterior.

—¿Hay algún peligro por aquí cerca? Quiero decir, encrucijadas, animales salvajes, nidos de doxies…

—Oh, no, claro que no. Lo más peligroso que tenemos por aquí son un par de zombies ruidosos y un grupo de monos arañas que de vez en cuando vienen a robarnos la fruta. Por suerte los zombies dejaron de acercarse hace cuatro meses, con la llegada de una pareja de jaguares que los diezmó. Debería verlos, son preciosos, pero sólo se les puede contemplar cuando están devorando una presa. El resto del tiempo parecen invisibles, agazapados entre los árboles, acechando a sus víctimas —Catrina sonrió y movió un dedo hacia la mesa. —¿No va a probar la torta?

—¿Jaguares?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Los jaguares no comen magos. Les somos indigestos. Bueno, ustedes les son indigestos, yo… como comprenderá, no. De todas formas sospecho que no son animales realmente. Mister LeSange insiste en que mis teorías no tienen fundamentos, pero a mí eso de que…

—Catri, querida.

La fantasma se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su compañera, la dríade, llamándola desde el otro lado de la sala. La mujer, cargada con una pesada bandeja, acababa de entrar por una puerta de servicio, la cual había permanecido oculta a la vista de Harry a pesar de su costumbre de analizar cualquier entorno en el que se encontrara. Deformación profesional.

—Disculpe, míster Potter, mi compañera necesita ayuda.

Él asintió, moviendo la mano para indicarle que no se preocupara. Luego, cuando estuvo seguro de que había dejado pasar un par de segundos de cortesía, exasperantemente largos, se levantó y salió del comedor con paso firme. Su desayuno había quedado a medio terminar y ni siquiera había tocado la tarta, pero su estómago se había cerrado desde el momento en el que su mente sumó el concepto Malfoy más «felino carnívoro de cien kilos cuyo momento del día favorito para cazar es el amanecer y anochecer». La señorita Catrina podía repetirle cuantas veces quisiera la popular creencia de que los animales salvajes eran alérgicos a la magia, pero Harry era un auror y bien sabía que eso era falso. La magia hacía que el animal, con un olfato desarrollado tras milenios de evolución, se planteara si el bocado valía el riesgo de atacar a una presa tan peligrosa, pero cuando se trataba de bestias hambrientas no había razón que valiera, y dudaba que ningún animal cazara zombies por gusto. Esos jaguares debían estar desesperados.

Se acercó al coche andando con tanta prisa que parecía que el suelo ardiera, lo cual no dejaba de ser cierto. Dentro del vehículo, sin embargo, le acogió una sensación de frescor acompañada del sutil aroma a melocotón. Estaba claro que Draco lo había hechizado en algún momento, cuando no miraba. Mientras quitaba el freno de mano y maniobraba para salir del improvisado aparcamiento de tierra, se preguntó cómo había podido hacerlo sin llamar su atención. Un hechizo refrigerador a un objeto que se balanceaba frente al parabrisas, delante de sus ojos, no era algo sutil. Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto en cuanto entró en el camino. Iba a velocidad reducida, sintiendo cada bache hacer vibrar a la carrocería del coche, sin importar lo nuevo que fuera. Su vista permanecía en la maleza de ambos lados, intentando identificar la figura de un hombre solitario caminando entre los árboles.

Sabía que las posibilidades de dar con Malfoy si éste se había internado en la selva eran inexistentes. La vegetación era demasiado abundante, demasiado oscura, y la explosión de colores junto al movimiento de las ramas, suave pero constante, ayudaba a camuflar a cualquier ser vivo. Draco podría estar caminando a tres metros de él y no lo vería. Pero no comenzó a preocuparse hasta que intentó conjurar el hechizo de localización. Al principio no se asustó. Ya le había ocurrido el día anterior que su magia se había mostrado perezosa, un poco indispuesta y, finalmente, inútil. Pero después de que lo intentara por tercera vez y descubriera que apenas era capaz de convocar un hilo difuso que vibraba unos segundos, chisporroteaba y moría con un fogonazo de angustia, se asustó. Estaba seguro de que la noche anterior no había bebido nada, ni una gota de alcohol, y no había motivos para que su energía oscilara de esa forma, como si le costara ser focalizada.

En un punto cualquiera en medio del camino su ansiedad tomó control de él. El estómago se le había revuelto y amenazaba con expulsar lo poco que había consumido hacía unos minutos. Miraba con tanta desesperación a los árboles retorcidos, las grandes hojas de palmera y las plantas colgantes que no llegaba en ningún momento a fijarse en nada. Le costaba centrarse. Finalmente, cuando comprendió que el silbido que estaba escuchando era su propia respiración, demasiado agitada como para oxigenarle bien la sangre, puso el freno de manos, se cubrió el rostro y tomó una bocanada de aire. Luego se relajó y trató de pensar con claridad.

No tenía motivos para tener miedo. Draco Malfoy era un mago experimentado. Había sobrevivido a una guerra, había conseguido un puesto en una de las profesiones más exigentes de la magia y en esos años de duro trabajo, caso tras caso, había demostrado ser un profesional de la investigación. No iba a dejarse coger desprevenido y aún menos dejaría que un simple felino lo derribara, por mucho que fuera uno de los depredadores más letales del mundo. Cuando el pulso volvió a ser normal tomó la varita, la observó un momento, concentrándose en la madera envejecida y las melladuras que había recibido por el uso. Era su arma, parte de sí mismo, no podía fallarle. Se concentró, de nuevo una bocanada de aire, y exhaló suavemente mientras convocaba la magia. La sintió tímida, revoloteando dispersa en un lugar dentro de él. Estaba deshilachada, flotando a la deriva por las células de su piel. Podía notarla cosquillear en el cuello, ascendiendo por el vientre, picar sobre los hombros y arremolinarse en su muñeca. Como si atrajera a una mariposa a sus dedos, la esperó pacientemente, y al final la sintió posarse sobre su yema. El resto lo hizo la varita y las palabras de poder.

Cuando el hilo surgió, puso primera[3] y aceleró. El rayo de luz se veía con claridad, casi como si fuera un objeto tangible. Apuntaba hacia el Este, donde estaba la ciudad. Condujo sobre los baches sin importarle el retumbar de la carrocería y apenas mirando en las curvas cerradas donde la vegetación no le dejaba ver si había un coche en dirección contraria, tampoco creía que hubieran muchos visitantes por esa zona. En uno de esos giros rápidos del volante, sintió un calambrazo recorrerle el brazo. Dio un grito de dolor y alzó las manos por reflejos. Por suerte consiguió frenar a apenas unos centímetros del tronco de un árbol retorcido y oscuro.

Desconcertado, se revisó la piel del antebrazo, buscando el motivo del calambre, pero no encontró nada. Sus ojos recorrieron el entorno, consciente de que si el accidente se hubiera producido sólo un segundo más tarde habría terminado chocando, y por la velocidad con la que iba y la aparente dureza del árbol, el resultado habría sido fatal para él. Se tocó el cinturón de seguridad, asegurándose de que no tenía más que una leve molestia en el pecho por el tirón de este, y volvió a invocar el hechizo. La magia se negó a regresar a él.

El susto que había sufrido pasó a irritación. Había tenido días malos a lo largo de su vida, pero era la primera vez que se le juntaba el tener que lidiar con un compañero desagradable, un accidente casi mortal y una repentina impotencia mágica. Sus deseos de odiar a alguien, especialmente si era rubio y lo había dejado sin desayunar, aumentaban por momentos.

Estaba retrocediendo para volver a entrar en el camino cuando un brillo entre la vegetación llamó su atención. Se detuvo y se soltó el cinturón para ver mejor por el cristal trasero. Algo blanco se había movido en la selva. Podía ser el reflejo del sol en alguna parte, o una flor blanca balanceándose de alguna rama, pero su instinto le decía que si no investigaba se iba a arrepentir. No perdía nada por adentrarse unos metros entre los árboles y echar un vistazo. No era él el que corría peligro de perderse. Él era el auror asignado para protección, al fin y al cabo. Su trabajo era investigar cada detalle sospechoso.

Al bajar del coche fue de nuevo consciente del calor y la humedad del ambiente. La ropa se le pegaron al cuerpo según caminaba, adhiriéndose a su espalda y axilas, y sintió las primeras gotas resbalar por su pecho en cuanto dio el primer paso fuera del camino. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo por debajo del sonido de la selva viva. Oía los pájaros, las ramas y los insectos, pero sólo estaban para decorar lo que realmente ocurría ahí. El aroma de la magia, con sus matices eléctricos y ácidos, se disolvía en el lugar. Alguien estaba realizando un hechizo poderoso no muy lejos de ahí, uno que no podía ser considerado habituales para un mago medio. Se inclinó para poderse agazapar entre los matorrales más altos y se deslizó entre el verdor de los troncos. No veía animales, de ningún tipo, ni siquiera la agitación entre la maleza propia de un lagarto escondiéndose. No le gustaba lo que eso implicaba.

Cuando sus ojos captaron un movimiento a lo lejos sus dedos tomaron la varita con la postura de combate reglamentaria, preparado para lanzar el primer aturdidor en cuanto el objetivo estuviera a tiro. Identificó la camisa blanca antes de ver su cabeza inclinándose. El cabello se deslizó con el movimiento, como una cascada de oro líquido. La tranquilidad regresó a él. Por fin había encontrado a Malfoy. Pero la sonrisa se le borró del rostro en cuanto vio el gesto de rabia en su cara. No acercarse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Siempre se había dicho que no podía confiar en el antiguo mortífago. Todo este tiempo había estado seguro de que no había una sola fibra en él que confiara en sus sonrisas y su amabilidad fingida, sin embargo cuando vio cómo se cortaba la palma de la mano y dejaba caer las primeras gotas de sangre, supo que estaba equivocado. Se sentía traicionado, y la traición le estaba oprimiendo el pecho.

Se dio media vuelta sin ninguna intención de contemplar cómo finalizaba el ritual. Había visto suficiente. No era necesario para denunciarlo ante el Wizengamont; había miles de hechizos que requerían sangre humana, y no todos eran de magia negra, pero había algo innegable en todo ese asunto. Draco Malfoy se había deshecho de él no para coger las lágrimas de una criatura inventada, sino para hacer un conjuro que un auror no podía presenciar. Le había mentido y estaba ensuciando esa misión, su misión, con prácticas ilegales. Al llegar al linde de la selva se apoyó en un tronco, apenas consciente del musgo húmedo contra su frente, y permaneció unos minutos intentando asimilar los hechos. Podía regresar y exigirle explicaciones a Malfoy. Debía regresar y exigírselas. No lo hizo, sin embargo. Se sentía cansado, defraudado, y algo más que no era capaz de analizar en ese momento.

Se subió al coche y luchó con el volante hasta que consiguió dar la vuelta en el estrecho camino, luego regresó al hostal. Catrina lo recibió con una sonrisa luminosa, parloteando sobre su tristeza cuando vio que apenas había comido nada. Le permitió servirle tarta, helado, muffins e incluso llegó a probar los huevos rancheros. No se arrepintió. Una hora más tarde, con un par de kilos de alimento suplantando lo que fuera que se había hecho añicos con la traición de su compañero, volvió a salir y se dirigió a la ciudad.

—Ha tardado una eternidad, jefe —le saludó Malfoy con una sonrisa cuando se sentó en el asiento de copiloto. 

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el puente de la nariz perlado de sudor, lo cual demostraba que la espera en la vía pública, donde Harry lo había recogido, había durado más de lo que había creído y sus hechizos solares no habían aguantado. Sin embargo el mago no parecía enfadado. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo?, se dijo, apretando los dientes; el hombre debía estar satisfecho consigo mismo. Su plan para burlar a Harry Potter había sido todo un éxito.

—¿Adónde vamos? —gruñó.

Si Draco notó su hostilidad no lo dejó ver. Todo su lenguaje corporal hablaba de felicidad.

—Necesitamos agua purificada, especialmente si tiene restos de magia arcana en ella.

Harry apretó los labios y fijó su vista al frente. La carretera estaba despejada y ya habían entrado en la ruta 307, lo cual era promesa de horas de vía recta, pero prefería mantener su atención en el asfalto. Le sería imposible mirar a su compañero y no dejar ver lo que estaba pensando.

—Entonces regresamos. Podemos coger agua bendita…

—Purificada —le corrigió Draco con una sonrisa—. No, sigue por aquí, hacia Tulum. Vamos a un cenote, un pozo natural. Debemos aprovechar lo que el entorno nos da.

Se acomodó en su asiento y bajó el parasol para mirarse al espejo, observando el rojo de sus pómulos mientras le seguía explicando:

—El agua bendita tiene la carga de la fe de la persona que la bendice, pero no es lo que estamos buscando. Necesitamos un agua que fluya de la tierra y no haya sido corrompida por las auras muggles.

—Oh, es verdad, no queremos **corrompernos** al entrar en contacto con esas despreciables criaturas.

El veneno había desbordado de su boca sin pretenderlo, impregnando cada palabra según era pronunciada. Podía soportar que Malfoy resolviera el caso con prácticas no convencionales, especialmente si se aseguraba de no salpicarle a él con sus sucios métodos, pero no iba a permitir comentarios racistas en su presencia. 

Sintió al hombre paralizarse a su lado y girar lentamente la cabeza hacia él. No lo miró pero sabía que sus ojos lo observaban con sorpresa, y no le importó. Podía mantener esa máscara de amigo herido todo el tiempo que quisiera; ni era su amigo ni sabía lo que era ser herido por uno. No sabía lo que era preocuparse por alguien que actuaba a sus espaldas, y jamás lo sabría, porque Draco Malfoy nunca empatizaría con nadie que no fuera él mismo.

—Harry…

—Potter —le corrigió, interrumpiendo el inicio de un discurso que tenía el viso de ser muy sentido y dolido.

Draco se permitió endurecer los rasgos un segundo antes de cubrir su cara con una mueca tranquila.

—Potter, mis disculpas si le he ofendido —por más que hablara con calma, el formalismo de su lenguaje quería aclarar que era él el que se sentía agraviado—, nunca fue mi intención. Cuando he dicho eso de aura muggle, estaba atajando para no comenzar con una explicación aritmántico-ctónica sobre la influencia de los elementos carentes de fluctuaciones delta ascendente en las partículas elementales, especialmente el éter primigenio, también conocido como agua purificada.

Harry apretó las manos sobre el volante y giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, observando un coche solitario circulando en dirección contraria. No iba a molestarse en responder a ese evidente despliegue de prepotencia típicamente Malfoy. Que supiera encadenar una sarta de palabras rimbombantes no significara que supiera lo que era ético.

—Podría haberme pasado todo el trayecto especificando que las interacciones delta ascendente corrompen la ionización magicomagnética del éter, o abreviar con una generalización que pudo haber sonado fea, pero que nos ahorra tiempo y palabras, diciendo que los elementos muggles (esto es, no mágicos) dañan el agua purificada. Repito, si le he ofendido: mis disculpas.

—Disculpas aceptadas.

Durante el resto del camino no volvieron a hablar.

Harry no sabía qué era un cenote, si esa era una palabra mágica, española o universal, y aún menos dónde estaba el más cercano, pero siguió conduciendo por esa carretera eterna, bajo el ardiente sol mexicano. A las once toda sombra había desaparecido. Podía ver el asfalto negro abrasarse en la distancia, el aire ondeando deformando el horizonte, como ondas sobre agua invisible, sin embargo nada de ese calor llegaba a ellos. El olor del melocotón y la vainilla refrescaban el interior, y de nuevo tenía esa sensación en la parte posterior del paladar, como si oliera las frías tierras de Wiltshire. El silencio de Malfoy era áspero, aristocrático, con esa mirada ajena fija en la vegetación que perdía color y frondosidad según viajaban hacia el sur. Su atención estaba tan centrada en el cielo, un avión que dejaba una estela nubosa tras él, un pájaro que alzaba el vuelo, que no parecía percatarse de los rápidos vistazos que Harry le lanzaba.

No se arrepentía de nada de lo que había dicho, pero quizás sus palabras no habían sido las más políticas. Draco se había equivocado, había hecho mal. Había ido al bosque a hacer un hechizo de sangre, una invocación, lo más seguro, y ni siquiera había tenido el sentido común de advertir a su auror al cargo. ¿Siquiera informaría de ese uso cuestionable de la magia a las autoridades mexicanas? ¿Siquiera era legal en ese país la hematomancia? Harry estaba en todo su derecho de enfadarse y que hubiera tenido razón o no en ese insignificante tema sobre las fluctuaciones imanomagnéticas, o como quiera que lo hubiera llamado Draco, era irrelevante.

Acababan de pasar una entrada a un lugar llamado Xelhá cuando se encontró con un gran cartel de lona azul a la derecha. Sintió el movimiento de Draco al reconocerlo, y eso fue lo que le hizo desacelerar a tiempo.

—¿Es ahí?

—Sí, « _Dos Ojos cenote» —_ leyó en español.

El camino de tierra por el que metió el coche estaba franqueado por cabañas de madera con techos de paja oscura. La primera impresión que se tenía era de estar en una comunidad rescatada del pasado, hasta que se veía los teléfonos en las paredes, los cables blancos serpenteando entre las piedras y las grandes pancartas agitándose bajo el viento. Eran tiendas en su mayoría. Ofrecían comida, guías, material de buceo, ropa y recuerdos de lo que, Harry estaba cada vez más seguro, era un punto de explotación turística demasiado transitado como para estar libre de «radicales muggles», «alineación alfa gamma anamágica» o lo que quisiera alegar su compañero en ese momento.

Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, asegurándose de que se notara la ceja alzada, pero Draco parecía tranquilo.

—Perfecto. Parece que tendremos que pagar… —acercó la cabeza a la ventana hasta que su aliento chocó con el cristal y entrecerró los ojos para leer un cartel en el exterior de uno de los comercios. —Ochenta pesos, trescientos si queremos hacer submarinismo.

Harry asintió mientras maniobraba para aparcar. No le costó demasiado. No había espacios delimitados y a excepción de un autobús de compañía privada, para un grupo numeroso de turistas, suponía, sólo había dos coches más. 

—Ciento sesenta pesos en total, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras se palmeaba los bolsillos, constatando que llevaba su cartera.

Draco asintió y con un gesto de barbilla le indicó hacia dónde debían dirigirse. Fue él quien se encargó de comprar las entradas, aunque no se necesitaba saber español para ello ya que el dependiente hablaba un muy decente inglés jamaicano. El hombre insistió en dos ocasiones en que no podían entrar sin guía, la cueva era demasiado peligrosa, dijo, y Draco esta vez tuvo la decencia de pedirle permiso a Harry con una mirada antes de lanzarle un discreto hechizo aturdidor. No fue muy potente, y lo cierto es que resultó un tanto ridículo ver que el ufano inefable también podía equivocase de vez en cuando. El lugareño había olvidado vagamente si la visita guiada comenzaba a las once y media o a las doce, pero seguía muy seguro de que era obligatoria para entrar.

Harry, sonriéndose, sacó su propia varita para hechizar al pobre hombre. Sin embargo su sonrisa no fue tan evidente cuando hizo un sutil movimiento de muñeca y no notó absolutamente nada. Subrepticiamente lo volvió a intentar, sintiendo el mismo calambre que esa mañana iniciarse cerca de la axila, en dirección a los dedos. Respiró hondo, se concentró, fingiendo que no sentía la mirada curiosa de Draco sobre él, y se aseguró de sentir la magia burbujeando en su palma antes de lanzar el hechizo. El dependiente los miraba con una sonrisa tensa en la boca, esperando a que algo ocurriera, y cuando el confundo le golpeó su expresión se volvió desconcertada.

—Entonces dice que podemos entrar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry para asegurarse de que había logrado el efecto deseado.

—Sí, claro, señor Presidente, quiero decir, señor Fox, o sea, un placer tenerlo por aquí.

El hombre temblaba, pero no tenía el rostro de quién se cree frente a la persona más influyente de la política nacional, sino quien se plantea si no estaría frente a un impostor. Harry consideró prudente alejarse cuanto antes y rechazar la petición para sacarse unas fotos juntos. No obstante Draco, a su lado, no parecía haber notado el fallo en el hechizo. Se lo veía demasiado divertido por la confusión del muggle.

—Querido míster Presidente—canturreó mientras cruzaban la verja y se adentraban en el camino rodeado por la maleza, —ven a dar una vuelta conmigo. 

»Finjamos que sólo somos dos personas y

»no eres más que yo.[4]

—¿Qué cantas? —Harry se puso a su altura, fingiendo que no captaba el mensaje que su compañero tan melódicamente le estaba intentando hacer llegar.

—Algo en lo que una rosada amiga mía está trabajando. Me acaba de venir a la mente, no sé por qué, y tenía que sacarlo. Teniendo en cuenta tus varias veces evidenciadas incapacidades musicales, dudo que copies su trabajo y lo saques a la venta antes de que lo haga ella, así que podemos seguir disfrutando de sus letras sin miedos —respondió con alegría, y luego siguió cantando: —¿Fuiste un chico solitario?

»¿Eres un chico solitario?

»¿Eres un chico solitario?

Harry siguió escuchándolo murmurar, a veces más alto, dando sentido a sus palabras y a sus quejas indirectas, y otras un simple susurro armonioso que lo irritaba aún más. Cuando comenzó a repetir «deja que te hable sobre el trabajo duro», determinó que había soportado bastante. Por suerte acababan de llegar a lo que parecía ser la entrada de la misteriosa cueva turística llamada cenote.

—A partir de aquí silencio. No quiero estar lanzando confundos a diestro y siniestro sólo porque quieres darle banda sonora a nuestro paseo.

—Lo que usted mande, jefe —se burló el inefable, inclinándose mientras daba unas zancadas y observaba el lugar.

La entrada de la gruta estaba enmarcada por la vegetación que pendía, raíces colgantes y musgo reseco. Fuera, por donde ellos se acercaban, había un cartel con múltiples advertencias, unas bombonas de oxígeno que alguien se había olvido y, por fin, la plataforma de viejos tablones de madera con sus escaleras y pasamanos. Del exterior al piso de la cueva sólo había un desnivel de un metro, como mucho, pero puesto que ésta estaba anegada, el sistema de seguridad era necesario.

—¿Te sirve esta? —le preguntó Harry, dándose la vuelta para asegurarse de que nadie se acercara tras ellos.

—¿Bromeas? Esto es agua corriente, Potter. Tiene más fluctuaciones delta ascendente que un mu… un mug con café industrial.

—Muggle, Malfoy, ibas a decir muggle.

—Oh, no, jefe, —respondió con retintín, bajando los dos primeros escalones con un movimiento fluido y observando el agua—, mi boca está limpia de palabras tabú.

—Muggle es una palabra tan correcta como cualquier otra. No te he prohibido que hables de los muggles, lo que estoy diciendo…

—Sé lo que está diciendo —le interrumpió antes de poner un pie en el agua cristalina. Se sostuvo de la barandilla mientras se iba metiendo poco a poco, dejando que el líquido frío le llegara un poco por encima del ombligo, empapando su camisa de algodón verde en el camino, antes de tocar fondo. —Está fresca. Es un alivio, por fin. Con el calor que está haciendo no me molestaría un poco de submarinismo.

Harry bufó y se metió en la gruta conteniendo un grito de desagrado por el choque entre la temperatura helada del agua a la sombra y la de su propio cuerpo. Se permitió un segundo para habituarse, aprovechando también para no tener que responder a la velada petición de Malfoy de hacer actividades turísticas durante una misión. Cuando comenzó a andar su compañero ya le llevaba un par de metros de ventaja.

La caverna estaba iluminada por el brillo del agua y las ocasionales claraboyas naturales por las cuales debía de entrar la lluvia, a pesar de lo cual seguía siendo demasiada penumbra para él. Harry siempre había sido un auror de lumus, cómo se decía vulgarmente en el departamento. No le gustaba que hubiera sombras en torno a él que pudieran esconder peligros. Prefería tenerlo todo controlado, y si era con una luz potente directa a los ojos del enemigo, mejor. Sin embargo dudaba que su varita estuviera dispuesta a colaborar en ese momento y, por lo que parecía, Malfoy se sentía muy a gusto caminando entre tinieblas. Nada de lo que sorprenderse.

Caminaron en silencio, acompañados únicamente por el sonido del líquido siendo desplazado por sus cuerpos y el eco de un goteo lejano. De vez en cuando podían escuchar el gemido largo y áspero del viento, otras veces el aleteo quedo de algún murciélago oculto entre las estalactitas. La cueva se estrechaba en un punto para luego abrirse a una cámara mucho más amplia, más oscura, donde apenas se podía percibir las formas retorcidas de las columnas naturales y las vetustas raíces que se filtraban por el techo.

—Tenemos que seguir hacia el sur —le susurró Draco girando la cabeza lo justo para que su labios sonrosados fueran visibles.

Harry se fijó en que su compañero estaba ligeramente encogido, algo nada habitual en su andar orgulloso de espalda recta. Su espalda estrecha tenía los músculos del cuello tensos, ahí donde la camisa empapada se pegaba a su piel dejando ver las formas de sus hombros. Tiritaba. Intentaba que no se notaba pero Harry no era ciego. No necesitaba estar bajo la luz solar para identificar ese temblor contenido de su mandíbula. Por tanto su labios no eran sonrosados, sino violetas.

—¿Has invalidado los hechizos refrescantes? —inquirió sin poder reprimir el tono de inspector a las órdenes del gobierno.

—¿Perdón?

—Los hechizos, ¿los finalizaste?

Draco se detuvo un segundo. Estaban a casi dos metros pero podía ver sus ojos grises escrutándolo con detenimiento. Su boca se torció, evidenciando ese color antinatural, pero sus músculos faciales terminaron relajándose. Aparentemente había decidido no tomar la pregunta como un ataque a su profesionalidad.

—Por supuesto, jefe. Estamos a quince grados aquí, no tengo intenciones de coger una pulmonía en un paraíso estival.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, pero Harry mantuvo la vista fija en sus manos, la derecha en concreto. Su instinto no se equivocó. A los pocos pasos vio como la muñeca era movida con disimulo en un claro intento de formular un hechizo. Le era imposible saber qué estaba conjurando, pero sospechaba que en breves su compañero volvería a una temperatura normal.

—Acerquémonos a las paredes, hay zonas secas por ahí —propuso, a pesar de todo a Draco no le convenía seguir empapado.

En dos ocasiones pasaron junto a pozas profundas, donde las aguas se volvían de un negro profundo. El inefable mencionó lo agradable que debía ser bucear por ahí en la primera ocasión, pero cuando pasaron junto a la segunda sus dientes castañeaban audiblemente y parecía más atento de encontrar el camino que de mirar su entorno, el cual era impresionante. Finalmente encontraron lo que Draco estaba buscando: un feo cartel muggle que con luces fosforescentes advertía al paseante incauto que a partir de ese lugar la zona era restringida.

Malfoy la tocó con la varita, una caricia sutil, y luego le dio dos golpecitos. Se hizo atrás, leyó las letras, volvió a acercarse y colocó la varita sobre el cartel una última vez. Harry lo vio cerrar los ojos, concentrarse, murmurar algo y, finalmente, lanzar un último hechizo. Algo debió ocurrir. Él no notó nada, pero Draco asintió satisfecho y se giró hacia él.

—A partir de aquí he de continuar solo. Vigila que…

—De eso nada, Malfoy. Soy tu auror asignado. Vamos juntos. No voy a dejar que te pierdas en medio de una cueva que lleva a saber qué fuente de energía primigenia. Donde hay magia, hay seres mágicos, y no todos los seres mágicos son amistosos.

Draco le sonrió.

—Obviamente no estamos ante una fuente de magia normal, Potter. Estamos en una fuente de Éter regulada por el ministerio mexicano. Hay entrada, hay contraseña y hay vigilantes. No me va a ocurrir nada a menos de que su objetivo sea un conflicto internacional, y como sabemos, a pesar de nuestras diferencias por una profecía, eso no le conviene a ninguna de las dos naciones.

Harry estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba, su compañero estaría encantado de explicarle todos los intereses mercantiles que había entre México y Reino Unido. Sería buena idea guardárselo para una posible futura conversación, a la cena, quizás, pero en ese momento tenía problemas más importantes.

—Olvidémonos entonces de los devoradores elementales, las garrapatas de las tinieblas y los glotománticos y centrémonos en tu naciente hipotermia.

La risa cristalina del hombre le interrumpió, obligándolo a observarle, sorprendido.

—Tengo frío, Potter, no me estoy muriendo.

—Estás pálido.

—Has tardado trece años en notarlo, pero se agradece el detalle de todas formas. Quizás dentro de otros trece descubras que soy rubio. Mis ojos son grises, por cierto.

Harry ladeó la cabeza con desagrado, negándose a entrar en ese juego. Observó cómo la sonrisa se intensificaba en el rostro del hombre y luego se daba la vuelta para comenzar a desnudarse.

—¿Qué haces? —Su voz fue todo lo firme que pudo entonarla en medio del susurro.

—Ya te lo he dicho, las fluctuaciones delta ascendente corrompen el éter, y esta ropa es tejido industrial, sin nada de magia entre las fibras.

Sólo en ese momento fue consciente de que Draco no llevaba la misma ropa que esa mañana. Su camisa ahora era verde, y no blanca, y llevaba un número grabado en la espalda sobre unas palabras en lo que debía de ser español. « _Porca vita_ », decía, y sospechaba que era una de esas frases turísticas que los viajeros compraban en los grandes enclaves vacacionales para presumir luego con sus amigos y familiares. Tal descubrimiento hizo regresar el mal humor que ya casi había olvidado. Draco había aprovechado los minutos que lo dejó esperando por él, paseando por las tiendas y comprándose ropa.

Decidió que si su compañero quería adentrarse él sólo en las profundidades de la gruta era problema suyo. Por educación se dio la vuelta y se apoyó contra una pared, cruzado de brazos, mientras escuchaba cómo las prendas eran retiradas una a una. Cuando consideró que le había dado suficiente tiempo, giró el rostro para darse con la estampa que pretendía evitar. Draco seguía de espaldas a él, pero su cuerpo estaba completamente expuesto. Los reflejos del agua ondeaban sobre su piel como si lo estuvieran cubriendo, en tonos blancos y aguamarina, y sus formas largas tonificadas eran realzadas por los juegos de luces y sombras que se adentraban entre sus brazos, descendían por su columna y se perdían entre sus nalgas. Un poco más abajo, en el muslo, una línea roja atrajo su atención. A su mente regresó una imagen demasiado vivida como para no ser real: sus manos separando esas piernas; sus dedos apretando la carne, viendo cómo dejaba su huella a lo largo de la piel suave; el gemido largo y deseoso de Draco ardiendo en la oscura habitación del hotel; su nombre gruñido entre exigencias incongruentes y besos que se perdían en los recovecos de su memoria.

—Voy a entrar, vigila la ropa —le dijo Draco haciendo un gesto con la mano para despedirse, sin girarse a verlo.

—Tranquilo, no creo que eche a caminar por sí sola —murmuró ocultando su agitación.

—Que no haya sido tejida con magia no significa que no esté hechizada, Potter. Pero despreocúpate, no puede volar estando empapada, demasiado peso para su potencial mágico.

Harry no sabía por qué le sorprendía que Malfoy fuera tan excéntrico como para encantar unas prendas que acabara de comprar en un mercadillo muggle. Encajaba perfectamente en su forma de ser. Como quien pasa los pantalones por la lavadora antes de su primer uso, por si acaso, el heredero Malfoy pasaba sus trajes nuevos por un baño de magia, no fueran a volverlo squib.

Se quedó escuchando con la cabeza gacha cómo los pasos se alejaban. Era un sonido húmedo, muy ligero, apenas un breve sap-pop, sap-tap, sap-pop, rítmico. Cuando su compañero se había introducido en las profundidades de la gruta, lo suficiente lejos como para no poder ser oído, y sólo quedó el goteo de las estalactitas y el suave viento gimiendo entre las rocas, Harry dejó caer los hombros y suspiró. ¿El arañazo que Draco tenía entre las piernas se lo había hecho él? ¿El ataque del que le había acusado, había consistido en eso? La simple idea le repugnaba, y le deprimía. Él no era así, aunque el alcohol nublara su juicio. Él jamás podría herir a una persona de esa forma, y mucho menos a Draco Malfoy. No importaba cuánto lo odiara por ser lo que era, por sus delitos como mortífago en el pasado y su creencia de superioridad en el presente, seguía siendo un ser humano y Harry seguía siendo un auror. No era un monstruo. No asesinaba, acosaba ni violaba.

Dejó que su espalda resbalara sobre la superficie de piedra hasta quedar sentado, encogido sobre sí mismo. Comenzaba a sentir el frío y la solead lo envolvía como un manto de hielo. Estaba solo. Llevaba mucho tiempo estándolo. No podía estar segundo de cuándo había comenzado, cuándo había empezado a distanciarse del mundo que lo rodeaba. Quizás fue con el final de la guerra, cuando la sociedad mágica parecía estar conteniendo el aliento a la espera de que diera los primeros signos de locura, o más tarde, cuando no pudo soportar lo que su familia adoptiva esperaba de él y rompió con su novia de toda la vida. También pudo ser después, cuando se vio obligado a esconderle a sus amigos sus salidas nocturnas por los bares gays del Londres muggle, o incluso antes, cuando volcó su vida en convertirse en un representante intachable de la ley y el orden. Se habían acabado sus fines de semana desafiando las leyes de vuelo con escoba por el cielo de Escocia, las entradas ilegales en casas de amigos que pedían a grito una intervención y el envío de lechuzas falsas a sus antiguos compañeros de clases. Dejó de ser el joven y alegre Harry Potter para convertirse en el viejo e íntegro Auror Potter, y ahora se estaba convirtiendo en el asqueroso y ruin asaltador de Malfoy.

No importaba cuánto quisiera su compañero olvidar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la primera noche. No podía seguir dejándolo pasar. Tenía que hablar con él, aunque no sirviera para otra cosa que para que lo odiara más. Si lo había dañado no se merecía ni sus bromas ni su indiferencia. Aunque Malfoy no estuviera destacando por un comportamiento perfecto, con sus escapadas y hechizos de sangre, no justificaba sus actos.

Por un momento se planteó si no había sido él el objetivo del ritual de esa mañana. Draco había insistido mucho en marcharse solo y había intentado ser amable. Si únicamente estaba buscando algo de intimidad podía haberle dicho que lo dejara en paz, pero no lo hizo, y había sido por algo. Draco no quería convertirse en sospechoso. Estaba claro. Intentaba por todos los medios mantener una fachada de compañero dócil. Todo el día con «jefe esto», «jefe lo otro», charlando con él en la cafetería, restaurante y lugares públicos, haciendo ver al resto del mundo que su tiempo al lado de Harry era único, insuperable. Lo cierto era que esa mañana Harry casi había tenido un accidente mortal. No podía olvidar el dolor de su brazo cuando intentó volver a invocar la magia, ni el rostro enfurecido de Malfoy mientras se cortaba la palma de la mano, lo más seguro tras un primer intento fallido.

Todo encajaba, incluso la frialdad del cuerpo de Draco. Si su uso de la magia esa mañana había sido excesivo, sus reservas estarían bajas, por lo que el confundus que le dirigió al muggle de la taquilla había sido débil y ahora su temperatura corporal sufría la ausencia de magia, algo de lo que Harry estaba protegido gracias a los amuletos térmicos que había tenido a bien colocarse. Puesto que él, lo sabía, también estaba experimentando una carencia muy aguda de potencial mágico.

Draco regresó al cabo de unos minutos eternos. Llevaba un frasco con la delicadeza con la que se sostienen los elementos inestables y murmuraba algo en una letanía prístina, sonando como cánticos perdidos en las profundidades abisales de la historia de la humanidad. La piel de Harry se erizó al contacto con las palabras y sus ojos siguieron la figura desnuda del hombre, advirtiéndolo como un poderoso ser feérico en medio de un ritual ancestral. Sus ojos se habían vuelto negros y violentos, cargados con la irascibilidad de las fuerzas telúricas, y todo su cuerpo resplandecía con el brillo de la magia arcana. Por un segundo Harry sintió lo que era el miedo, y comprendió lo que era la devoción, como debieron sentirlo y comprenderla los pueblos antiguos al contemplar a los hijos de la Magia.[5]

El inefable se arrodilló a la orilla del agua, depositando el frasco con delicadeza sobre su superficie y alejando los dedos lentamente. Luego se tocó los labios, humedeciéndolo al contacto.

— _Securetem persecutem muten permuten, securetem persecutem catem percatem, securetem persecutem magen magellian sefts._

Harry no era experto en lenguas, pero tan cierto como que llevaba trece años de su vida usando el latín en su día a día que ese idioma no había sido usando en la antigua Roma, ni por ningún pueblo bajo su dominio. Aquello era al latín lo que el hombre era al mono, un pariente vergonzoso que se pretendía olvidar. Sin embargo no tuvo duda de que su llamada a la magia había sido tan legítima como cualquier otra, puesto que el frasco comenzó a brillar suavemente, unos segundos, antes de que la luz se apagara y su contenido se volviera negro como el alquitrán.

—Ya está hecho —dijo Draco, tomando el tarro y dirigiéndose hacia su ropa.

Su voz había sonado mucho más cansada de lo que se le veía. Observando más detenidamente, Harry pudo apreciar unas nacientes ojeras y las sombras cadavéricas devorando su rostro. El inefable se había excedido en su uso de la magia y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Se quedó a su lado mientras se vestía, sin decirle nada, sólo contemplando cada gesto lento, cada movimiento de brazo aletargado mientras la ropa empapada pasaba por su cabeza y se adhería a su pecho, o los pantalones vaqueros se negaban a ascender por su pantorrilla. Draco tiraba un poco, sin demasiada convicción, lo dejaba un momento, suspiraba, miraba hacia algún punto de la gruta y volvía a intentarlo. Cuando terminó ambos se metieron en el agua.

—Vamos directamente al hostal. Necesitas descansar —declaró Harry, encabezando esta vez la marcha.

—No, este hechizo es solar. Tenemos que aprovechar las horas de luz.

No le respondió, no pensaba discutir al respecto. Él era quien conducía, y pensaba ir directamente a la Mansión Maldita y obligar a Draco a que pasara el resto de la tarde encerrado en su habitación, aunque tuviera que convencer a Zotz LeSange para que no permitiera que la casa lo dejara marchar. Podían continuar con la misión al día siguiente, en cuanto ambos se hubieran recuperado, siempre y cuando Draco accediera a abandonar sus planes con los rituales de sangre.

Harry estaba centrado en sus pensamientos, convenciéndose de que lo mejor que podía hacer era posponer toda charla con su compañero hasta la noche, después del descanso. Tendrían mucho de lo que hablar. Podía perdonarle que le hubiera intentado maldecir, siempre y cuando el resultado buscado no fuera la muerte sino un susto, como fue lo que ocurrió, y dependiendo de lo que resolvieran, continuarían con la misión o la abortarían. Tenía claro que no estaba capacitado para continuar investigando la desaparición de una niña profeta si su compañero estaba más preocupado de vengarse de él o, peor, si éste no se sentía seguro a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la cueva lo notó por la luminosidad, tan potente que le hirió en los ojos. Subió los tablones de madera y se preparó para salir de la sombra. El aire caliente le recibió sofocándolo. Reprimió un gruñido de asco y se giró para pedirle a Draco que se diera prisa. Cuanto antes entrara en calor, menos posibilidades tendría de enfermar. Vio el rostro de su compañero, la sonrisa difuminándose en su rostro, y cómo sus ojos se pusieron en blanco antes de que todos sus músculos se relajaran y el cuerpo callera, desmayado. 

Se lanzó hacia él, intentando sostenerlo antes de que golpeara contra el suelo, pero no lo logró. Escuchó el ruido del frasco al romperse y luego su cabeza chocar en la tierra. 

—¡Malfoy!

Pasó una mano bajo frente, asegurándose de que no hubiera sangre, y tocó el cuello y las mejillas. Estaba helado, pero no parecía que el golpe hubiera sido grave. Con un vistazo rápido en torno suyo evaluó la situación. El éter negro, o lo que fuera eso en lo que se había convertido el agua purificada tras el embrujo, se había perdido. Quedaban restos empapando la ropa ya de por sí empapada del inefable, y aparentemente los cristales se habían desmaterializado, lo cual había evitado daños mayores. 

No podía alzarlo con un hechizo. Cualquier muggle podría verlo y dudaba que pudiera mantener el encantamiento más de unos segundos. Así que pasó un brazo por debajo de sus piernas y otro tras sus axilas. El camino de ida desde las cabañas hasta el cenote le había parecido largo acompañado por el canturreo del inefable, pero ahora estaba seguro que le iba a parecer mucho más.

El cuerpo del hombre no era tan pesado como esperaba, a pesar de su altura y musculatura, pero tampoco era ligero. A mitad del camino sintió como se le dormían los brazos, lo reacomodó con brusquedad y siguió arrastrando los pies bajo el sol abrasador. El sudor le corría por la garganta y los vaqueros mojados le arañaban en las zonas sensibles, preparando el terreno para futuras ampollas.

Cuando llegó al final del camino vio que al otro lado de la verja un grupo de personas se habían situado en torno a un hombre y una mujer, quienes llevaban ropa de buceo. No quería llamar su atención, especialmente porque nadie pasaría por alto la ausencia de guía, así que se desvió hacia los árboles y se escondió en la vegetación. Caminó dando un rodeo, siempre asegurándose de mantener las cabañas visibles entre las ramas, para no perderse, y cuando consideró que estaba a la altura correcta, se encaminó hacia uno de los edificios. Cuando llegó al coche le dolía la espalda y sentía los hombros a punto de desencajarse. Apoyó el cuerpo de Draco contra la carrocería, sin importarle que el metal estuviera a temperaturas ígneas, y lo abrió. Poner a su compañero en su asiento y colocarle el cinturón de seguridad fue otro reto. Luego, dando un último vistazo para asegurarse de que no había atraído la atención más que de una vendedora y su yorkshire, corrió en torno al vehículo y se sentó en el lado del conductor.

Draco despertó diez minutos más tarde, en medio de un estornudo, y giró la cabeza para dejarla caer a un lado, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

—Nunca subestimes un golpe de calor —susurró arrastrando las palabras. 

—Ni una insuficiencia mágica.

El inefable frunció el ceño. No parecía sorprendido de descubrir que había perdido el conocimiento, pero sí que le molestaba que se evidenciara la verdad.

—No desayuné bien esta mañana y he recurrido a mucha magia, así que…

—No lo pongas en duda. Puedo dar fe de que te largaste sin comer nada, y de que me dejaste comiendo solo también —Harry hizo un alto para tomar aire, recordando que debía olvidar su enfado y tratar de suavizar la situación. —Vamos al hostal, descansamos, te tomas algo para evitar una posible gripe y comes. Luego hablamos.

—No tengo nada que objetar a eso, sólo el orden de los factores. No me molestaría comer primero y hacer el resto después. Yo diría: comer, pociones, dormir, hablar.

—Bien —la sonrisa acudió a su rostro antes de darse cuenta, y decidió que no era mala idea dejar que Draco la viera. Se giró hacia él, desviando un segundo la mirada de la carretera, y le preguntó: —¿comida mexicana? O prefieres el bufet del…

—Oh, no, mexicana, por favor. Vamos a aprovechar que estamos en México por una vez en este viaje, por el amor de Merlín. Estoy muriéndome por probar un poco de _pozole blanco._ Si no recupero energías después de eso, es que ya nada podrá salvarme.

Harry agradeció que su compañero pudiera conservar su buen humor, allanaría el camino para la conversación posterior. Cuando los ojos grises descendieron y se fijaron en las manchas oscuras de su camisa nueva, esperó que el ambiente se llenara de quejas y lamentos por haber perdido toda una mañana, incluso alguna acusación por no haber salvado el frasco con sus reflejos de buscador. Podía escuchar su voz aguda refunfuñando en su cabeza como si fuera real, pero no ocurrió. Draco se llevó una mano a la frente, se cubrió la vista y suspiró lentamente.

—Genial, ahora yo voy a ser la brújula.

—¿Cómo?

—Se suponía que había que impregnar un objeto en el filtro persecutor, como una hoja o un pedazo de corteza, y éste nos guiaría hasta Lucía Morales. Ahora yo seré la hoja.

Harry desvió la vista hacia él un segundo, antes de volver a mirar la carretera.

—¿Y cómo funciona eso? ¿Vas a salir volando en su dirección de un momento a otro o…?

La risa sincera de su compañero lo interrumpió, haciendo que se sintiera ridículo. Torció la boca y trató de no mostrarse ofendido cuando continuó.

—Quiero decir, que si vas a sentir algún tipo de magnetismo.

—No. El método era más sencillo con la versión inicial: se coloca el objeto encantado en un cuenco con agua y se deja flotar. Este siempre se moverá hacia donde se encuentre nuestro objetivo.

Harry lo miró, esta vez observándolo más tiempo de lo que las reglas de tráfico consideraban adecuado.

—¿Cómo se supone que te vamos a meter en un cuenco de agua, Malfoy?

Éste se encogió de hombros y sus labios se curvaron con burla.

—¿A cachitos?

—¿Qué?

—Vamos, jefe, es por el bien de la misión. Me puedes cortar un dedo, lo dejamos flotar unos minutos con un hechizo de conservación y, cuando terminemos, me lo vuelvo a poner. Conozco varios hechizos de curación urgente y salvamento de campaña. Es obligatorio para poder hacer trabajo de campo como inefable.

Harry apretó el volante entre sus manos, indignado, pero relajó su rostro para que no se le viera el enfado. Su tono, sin embargo, fue contenido y seco.

—No, definitivamente no. No sé en tu departamento, pero entre los aurores hay una política de cero sangre, y tú no serás mi excepción. Me gustaría que si en algún momento piensas herirte, me lo consultaras primero —finalizó con toda la intención.

La risa de su compañero, esta vez fuerte, le incordió.

—Vamos, Potter, no creerías que hablaba en serio, ¿verdad? Con poner a flotar uno de mis pelos vamos a tener más que suficiente. ¡Qué dramático te me vuelves a veces! Ni que fuera un mortífago buscando un ascenso.

Lo había dicho, la palabra tabú. Harry se tensó, lo miró de reojo, vio que su sonrisa se había vuelto áspera y que sus ojos ya no brillaban mientras miraba al frente, y decidió que iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad para sacar el tema. Que hiciera rituales de sangre no lo convertían en un mago oscuro. No iba a dejar que le acusara de estar insinuando eso.

Casi un cuarto de hora más tarde salió de la ruta 307, llegando ya a Akumal. El pequeño pueblo estaba enfocado casi completamente al turismo, las actividades de buceo y las playas. Había un par de carteles con crías de tortuga saliendo de sus cascarones, tortugas nadando y tortugas arrastrándose por las arenas blancas, siempre con el mismo tema, así que supuso que debía de ser una zona de desove. Encontrar una casa de comidas en aquel lugar no fue difícil, y como esperaba la gente era amable y manejaba el inglés necesario para vender sus platos. Draco, por supuesto, aprovechó para hacer uso de su español y hacer preguntas sobre la carta, recibiendo permiso para elegir por ambos.

El color regresó pronto al mago, y con este el apetito y las ganas de hablar. Una conversación con Malfoy era como una tarde en el bar, se hablaba mucho y se acordaba poco. El hombre hablaba de cualquier cosa con facilidad, la gastronomía mexicana, los adornos de las paredes, las pirámides mayas o la variada flora que los rodeaba, pero en cuanto la conversación derivaba en temas más actuales, como la política ministerial o la ética de los inefables, inmediatamente se centraba en el exquisito sabor de la comisa y el agradable susurro de la brisa entre los cocoteros, los cuales abundaban en Akumal.

—Malfoy, he estado pensando en lo que pasó la otra noche —intentó comenzar durante el postre—, bueno, lo que dices… o sea, lo que pasó pero no recuerdo. Entiendo que tú no quieras revivirlo, o hablar de ello —le costaba vocalizar cada palabra, tenso y jugueteando con el envoltorio de la cerveza entre sus manos, y la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro de su compañero no ayudaba. —Pero creo que no es algo que debas pasar por alto. Quiero decir: está bien, desahógate. Quéjate, insúltame, dime lo que merezco que me digas. No soy tu superior, aquí somos iguales, aquí y en Londres, y no importa lo que haya pasado, yo no tenía derecho, y… bueno, quiero que comprendas eso.

Draco se sacó la cucharilla de la boca, deslizándola entre sus labios con lentitud mientras sus ojos observaban hacia uno de los camareros, quizás preguntándose si les estaba escuchando. Luego miró el pastel de tres leches que tenía en su plato y lo tocó con el cubierto, haciendo que se tambaleara.

—Bien, gracias.

Harry esperó. Le permitió unos segundos, sin que este se atreviera a alzar la vista, y al final suspiró.

—Vamos, te estoy dando carta blanca para que me digas todo lo que piensas. No voy a enfadarme por ello, no voy a replicarte, no te voy a dar una mala valoración delante de mis superiores. Va en serio, me conoces, cumplo mi palabra.

Captó una mirada de sarcasmo en su rostro antes de que asintiera y alzara la mano, pidiéndole a una mujer entrada en años que le trajera la cuenta.

—Bueno, vamos a por esas pociones y luego a la cama. Estoy agotado.

—Malfoy, espera, creo que deberíamos hablar esto ahora —susurró bajando la cabeza para que no le escucharan los camareros. 

—Ya lo estamos hablando, o más bien tú lo estás hablando —El inefable alargó el cuello, demostrando que tenía todo su interés puesto en cuándo iba a llegar la cuenta. —No te acuerdas de nada pero esperas que me desahogue, pues bien, ya está, me siento desahogado. Es liberador esto de saber que soy el único que se acuerda de las cosas. Lo tendré en cuenta para futuras veces.

—Creo que no me estás entendiendo… 

El camarero llegó en ese momento y Harry se vio obligado a callar. Draco entregó el dinero en efectivo, dejando algo de propina, y se levantó de inmediato, no dejándole tiempo a Harry para que continuara con la conversación, pero este se colocó a su espalda, inclinándose hacia su cuello.

—Sé que hice mal. No tienes ni idea de lo… de lo miserable que me siento. Me doy asco a mí mismo —intentó abrirse. Sabía que jugaba con fuego exponiéndose de esa forma ante nada menos que Draco Malfoy, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

El inefable se detuvo, haciendo que chocara contra su hombro, y lo miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban frías, enmarcadas por unas cejas cargadas de desprecio.

—A mí también me das asco, así que hazme el favor de no volver a recordarme ese desagradable accidente.

Tras eso le fue imposible volver a formular palabra. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y en el vientre, y en algún punto entre la garganta y el vientre, y algo se detuvo y dejó de latir durante unos segundos en el pecho. Luego sintió frío, un sudor gélido le ascendió por la espalda y un leve mareo le invadió. Después sólo supo que se encontraba en el coche y conducía en dirección a Playa del Carmen mientras su copiloto observaba la vegetación corriendo al otro lado del cristal.

Cuando llegaron al hostal Draco subió solo las escaleras, arrastrando los pies y haciendo que los tablones rechinaran con cansancio bajo su peso. Él, en cambio, se metió en el bar, pidió una botella de tequila, «la más cara que tenga, por favor», salió al comedor acristalado, abrió una de las puertas, caminó en torno a la fachada y se sentó en un tronco caído a descubrir cómo se sentía emborracharse mientras el sol abrasaba y no sentía más que frío y dolor. Después de un rato sintió una presencia junto a él y al alzar la vista descubrió a la joven Catrina mirándolo con tristeza.

—Me caes bien—susurró mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Harry asintió, dio otro trago a su bebida y cerró los ojos. Casi media hora más tarde, cuando sentía el suelo ridículamente inestable y el mundo se arrullaba frente a sus ojos, la fantasma puso su mano sobre la suya, atravesándola hasta parecer que tapaba la botella, y lo miró.

—Ojalá pudiera evitar que les pasara esto, pero no puedo. Ojalá… Si tan solo… Lo siento, de verdad. Sólo soy una presencia atada a la casa. Nunca he podido ser de mucha ayuda para ningún huésped.

—No pasa nada. Estás ayudando, de verdad —mintió. No todo el mundo tenía por qué sufrir ese día.

Draco no salió de su habitación en todo el día. Harry se aseguró de emborracharse el resto de la tarde, asearse un poco en los servicios de la planta baja y subir en silencio cuando estuvo seguro de que su compañero ya estaba dormido. Hablar sobre rituales de sangre e intentos de asesinato no estaban en sus planes más próximos. 

Lo mejor que podía hacer era encontrar a esa niña mexicana, coger un trasladador, pedir una excedencia e irse de vacaciones al lugar más alejado del mundo para terminar de arruinar su reputación sin hacer daño a alguien a quien quisiera


	4. Tercer día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: Este capítulo está corrompido. Mal subido, vamos, y sospecho que es porque el documento del que lo copié sin mirar estaba dañado, porque ahora ni siquiera se abre. Por suerte tengo su versión a mano. Pido paciencia para poder pasarlo de nuevo al ordenador. Con suerte lo soluciono mañana (20 de Junio del 2014). Lo siento muchísimo por todos los problemas que estoy teniendo con la historia.

La ventana había estado abierta cuando se acostó. Recordaba haber observado el cielo nocturno mientras se quedaba dormido. Había pensado en la cantidad de estrellas que se podían ver desde ahí, como si la luminosidad de la ciudad no les afectara, y luego la borrachera y el escozor de los ojos cansados le habían nublado la vista. Después sólo recordaba haberse despertado con la lengua hinchada y el sabor sucio del alcohol en el paladar, escuchando a alguien cerrar con llave la puerta del baño. Draco debió regresar a su cama minutos después, cuando volvió a dormirse, porque ahora podía verlo perfectamente cubierto por sus miles de mantas, con la pierna desnuda saliendo del colchón.

Sentía el estómago revuelto y esa sensación de debilidad general, conocida por todos los que alguna vez intentaron ahogar sus penas en la barra de un bar. A la pereza muscular y la inestabilidad de su cabeza, que intentaba asimilar el hecho de que el techo se movía sin moverse, se le sumaba la certeza de que en pocos minutos iba a necesitar un váter sobre el que inclinarse. Su visión miope lidió con la oscuridad, intentando situar unas gafas que esperaba haber dejado sobre su mesilla de noche. No las vio, y tantear la superficie de la madera no le sirvió para nada más que para tirar la vela mágica al suelo.

Un segundo más tarde salía corriendo al baño. Consiguió cerrar la puerta a la segunda arcada, para no despertar a su compañero, y vació el ácido contenido de su estómago. Si hubiera cenado algo la situación no se habría evitado, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de tequilas que consumió, pero al menos habría sido menos dolorosa. Cuando logró alzarse vio un reflejo difuso en el espejo, un joven envejecido, con ojeras, el rostro hinchado y los ojos y las orejas enrojecidas. No se le veía bien. Daba pena. ¿De verdad ese era él? ¿Qué había pasado con el serio profesional que no bebía más de una copa con sus compañeros de oficina? ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Regresó a la habitación arrastrando los pies y masajeándose las sienes. El dolor de cabeza se extendía por su frente y se centraba en su entrecejo, como si un hierro helado se abriera paso con lentas rotaciones. La única parte iluminada del cuarto llamó su atención, la ventana. Se acercó a esta con un balanceo adormilado. El cristal estaba empañada, lo cual fortalecía su teoría de que los habían destinado a una habitación-horno para acabar con ellos mientras dormían. Limpió el vaho con un puño y acercó la frente para sentir el frescor del vidrio. Mágicamente la migraña pareció disminuir cuando la zona se entumeció, pero su entrecejo seguía ardiendo. Lo tocó por costumbre, sintiendo las formas ásperas de la cicatriz que había marcado su destino desde su primer año de vida. Draco la había mencionado el miércoles por la mañana, tras su primera gran borrachera, después de que hiciera lo que fuera que le había destruido como persona y lo había convertido en un monstruo.

Suspiró, con suavidad, dejando que el aire saliera de sus pulmones en dos golpes, y fantaseó con la posibilidad de que no hubiera sido él, de que el residuo fantasmal de Voldermort lo hubiera poseído siete años después de su muerte. Habría sido una opción si su alma no hubiera terminado destruida por completo. Los hechizos imperius y la dominación de personas por medio de diarios y otros objetos era algo que llevaba la firma del mago oscuro. Sin embargo Voldermort era mucho más cruel que eso. No habría dejado dudas sobre su delito. Draco no habría podido contener su dolor a la mañana siguiente ni habría podido pedirle que continuaran como si nada hubiera pasado.

Si algo le aliviaba era la certeza de que aquello que había cometido, no había sido llevado a término. Draco Malfoy podía ser un hombre fuerte, podía soportar todo tipo de odios y vejaciones por parte de la sociedad mágica o de personas concretas; podía vivir la vergüenza de que un profesor lo transformara en hurón y lo convirtiera en el hazmerreír del  colegio, a esa edad en la que los niños son más crueles que los seres de pesadillas, o podía soportar que pusieran la vida de su familia en su varita, obligándolo a que se convirtiera en un asesino y acabara con el hombre más famoso y querido de la comunidad mágica, su propio director, pero tan cierto como que Hogwarts existía que no había hombre sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de perdonar a su violador a la mañana siguiente de perpetrar su crimen. Ese era su único consuelo.

Al levantar los ojos distinguió un movimiento en los alrededores de la casa. Pensó que sería un cacatúa blanco, saliendo de entre los árboles, pero al fijarse más comprendió que se trataba de un animal de mucho mayor tamaño. Entrecerró los párpados, buscando superar su miopía, y algo muy parecido a un hombre tomó forma frente al camino que llevaba al hostal. Por el movimiento ondeante de su figura por un momento creyó que podría estar viendo una sábana enredada en una rama, pero no lo era. Su cabello era claro, rubio quizás, y se agitaba con furia mientras daba la vuelta sobre sí mismo, buscando algo con desesperación. De pronto el hombre alzó la cabeza y sus pequeños y distantes ojos fueron visibles para Harry como si los tuviera a su lado, pupilas grises de miedo.

—¡Draco!

Golpeó el cristal, intentando abrir la ventana, pero no logró nada más que vibrara divertida por sus esfuerzos infructuosos. El hombre en la tierra le dio la espalda y echó a correr con desesperación, como si tuviera quince años y huyera de un castillo a media noche, con un cadáver y una condena sobre sus hombros. Corrió sin aliento, hacia la selva, igual que una vez corrió hacia un bosque prohibido lleno de monstruos que lo aterrorizaban, aterrorizado por los monstruos que dejaba atrás. Su ropa blanca brilló una última vez bajo la luz de la noche, como si lanzara un grito mudo de auxilio, y la vegetación lo devoró. Un segundo más tarde la figura alargada de una bestia cruzó el campo tras él. Harry lo vio detenerse frente a los árboles, mirar hacia la casa, como si buscara su ventana, y luego su cola moteada onduló y saltó para perderse en la espesura, tras su presa.

—¡Draco!

Harry se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando tocó el pomo fue vagamente consciente de que este ardía, pero siguió girándolo y tirando, gruñendo de desesperación al ver que la habitación permanecía cerrada. La aporreó y aulló, llamando a Zotz LeSang, a la pequeña Catrina y a todo aquel que pudiera oírlo, pero nadie respondió.

—¿Harry? 

La voz tímida del inefable le hizo detenerse en seco. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras sentía una presencia desconocida tras él.

—Harry, vuelve a la cama.

Se giró, pero no había nadie ahí. Las mantas sobre el colchón de su compañero se amontonaban creando una forma grotesca entre la vegetación húmeda del mural. En las paredes las mujeres retorciéndose y bailando le sonreían, sus dientes blancos brillaban en la oscuridad. Una mano pálida alzaba una manzana y unos centímetros más arriba, junto a una orquídea fantasmal, el rostro perverso de un hombre lo observaba con ira.

Deslizó los pies hacia donde debía estar durmiendo Draco. Su corazón latía lentamente en su pecho. Podía oírlo, conteniendo el bombeo mientras la respiración se volvía ansiosa. Tragó saliva al descubrir que tenía la boca demasiado seca como para gritar, y se inclinó sobre las mantas. El pecho desnudo de su compañero subía y bajaba suavemente, envuelto en un apacible sueño. Estaba bien, vivo, a salvo. Suspiró y rio, sintiéndose afortunado por no haberlo despertado en medio de su locura. Luego se inclinó y, mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, besó su hombro, su brazo y finalmente su muñeca. La serpiente de tinta ondeó hacia sus labios, se erizó y siseó, saludándolo una noche más, como todas las anteriores. Horas más tarde, también como todas las anteriores, despertó en su propia cama.

 

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para su resaca. Los primeros rayos de sol todavía no habían salido pero un petirrojo madrugador decidió colarse en la habitación. Lo escuchó piar desde el alfeizar y su cerebro deshidratado lo percibió como uñas arañando pizarra. Gruñó y lanzó la almohada contra la ventana. Por un segundo creyó que había ganado la batalla y que el pájaro buscaría otra rama desde la que cantar las mañanitas, pero se equivocaba. Uno segundos más tarde escuchó un revoloteo y al abrir un ojo le pareció ver una sombra planeando en la habitación. Tanteó la mesilla hasta dar con sus gafas. Una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron al mundo lo vio ahí, sobre el pequeño y retorcido mueble que hacía de armario, mirándolo con interés.

—Ni se te ocurra…

Tarde. El animal ya había comenzado un nuevo recital de gorjeos diabólicos. 

Lanzó otro gruñido, se dio la vuelta y buscó algo con lo que cubrirse la cabeza. En cuanto sintió otro cuerpo desperezarse en la pared contraria de la habitación, se puso en alerta. Draco estaba despertándose. De inmediato todos los recuerdos del día anterior regresaron a él, junto a otros difuminados de una noche perdida en la memoria, brazos pálidos y manzanas pudriéndose sobre sábanas húmedas.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, ya se había levantado y abría el primer cajón de la mesilla para sacar su neceser. Al tiempo que se encerraba en el baño alcanzó a ver las piernas de su compañero posándose en el suelo. Giró la manilla de la ducha, se maldijo por haberse olvidado la varita en el dormitorio, comprobó que el nivel de la barba incipiente estaba entre desenfadado y sintecho, y se metió bajo la corriente de agua.

Pasó más tiempo del normal restregándose con la esponja de coral verde, cortesía del hostal. Quería quitarse el olor de la mala noche, las copas de más y ese aroma a hígado maltratado que envuelve a todos los borrachos. Se cepilló los dientes, se colocó el pelo, aplicó desodorante y miró al espejo con la lentitud de quien no quiere salir nunca más al mundo exterior. Luego suspiró, analizó su expresión desolada y enderezó el pecho.

—Asúmelo —se gruñó—. Arréglalo.

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Al girar la manilla de la puerta se dio cuenta de que el pestillo no estaba echado. Salió arrastrando el alma, cabizbajo. Sus ojos identificaron los dedos desnudos que esperaban sobre la alfombra, frente a él. Alzó la vista y vio a Malfoy.

—Buenos días.

Su compañero correspondió con un cabeceo torpe, como si no supiera qué decir. Abrió la boca, ladeó la cabeza y se dirigió al baño. Cuando ya creía que no pronunciaría palabra, escuchó cómo se detenía junto a la puerta, tras él.

—Has estado bebiendo.

—Sí.

—Lo siento.

Se giró para ver su rostro, porque su tono era inexplicablemente dolido, pero Draco ya había cerrado tras de sí.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se calzó los zapatos, dándose cuenta de que le temblaba el pulso. Revisó la cartera y los amuletos, ordenándolos sobre la mesilla en una fila perfecta. Luego jugó con su varita. La manoseó, hizo rodar sobre la colcha, dejó junto a la placa de auror y volvió a recoger. Probó dos hechizos básicos, descubriendo lo que ya sospechaba: de nuevo la resaca interfería en su potencial mágico, y la guardó en la pernera del pantalón. Mientras se alzaba, escuchó a Draco salir. Habrían pasado cinco minutos, pero él los había sentido como cinco años.

—¿Bajamos a desayunar? —Le preguntó su compañero.

Harry se sorprendió. Asintió lentamente, evaluando lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del inefable. Lo siguió a poca distancia por el pasillo, entrecerró los ojos cuando vio cómo se frotaba la nuca, incómodo, y apretó los labios al escuchar un suspiro que pretendía no ser notado.

—Malfoy —el llamó cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

El hombre se giró y le silenció con una sonrisa cansada. Tenía cada de haber dormido poco y estar esforzándose por mantener la tranquilidad entre ellos.

—No insistas, Potter. Lo siento, por lo que te dije anoche —susurró.

Le estaba mirando a los ojos, fijamente, y sus pupilas grises nunca se habían visto tan sinceras ni tan tristes.

—Estaba enfadado y pensé que me sentiría mejor. No era cierto —El inefable se encogió de hombros y siguió bajando las escaleras.

Harry se frotó el entrecejo. No podía comprender la sangre fría de su compañero.

—Creo que estabas en tu derecho. Todavía lo estas.

—Yo creo que no eres el más indicado para hablar de ello, teniendo en cuenta tu afortunada amnesia selectiva.

Él miró en torno suyo antes de responder. La recepción estaba vacía.

—Te puedo asegurar que no recuerdo lo que hice, pero **sé** que lo hice y me basta para saber que lo hice mal.

No importaba cuánto observara su espalda, intentando comprender qué pasaba dentro de su cabeza. Draco Malfoy era incomprensible. Su silencio era la peor parte. La rigidez de su cuello le decía que el hombre estaba molesto, pero no se sentía incómodo por su presencia.

Catrina atravesaba el ventanal cuando pasaron por la sala de música, la cual había sido biblioteca el día anterior. La chica debió ver en la expresión de Harry algo porque su semblante, algo tenso antes, se tiñó de compasión.

—Míster Malfoy y míster Potter —saludó con una voz aguda, deslizándose hacia ellos y obligándolos a detenerse—. ¿Una mala noche?

Harry frunció el ceño intentando recordar cómo había dormido. Si algo tenía claro era que no había descansado bien, pero al menos no se había levantado a vomitar ni debido al calor asfixiante, aunque sus sueños habían sido tan incoherentes como las últimas noches.

—Podríamos decirlo así —concedió. No tenía sentido fingir con ella. Lo había visto emborracharse.

—Afuera está haciendo un calor de mil infiernos y no creo que la luz sea buena para sus ojos, si la cabeza le duele tanto como aparenta.

Notó que Draco le miraba discretamente y se sintió incómodo.

—Quizás prefieran desayunar en la salita. Está en la cara norte del edificio, así que siempre hace más fresco ahí que en el resto de la casa. Además de que las azaleas florecieron esta mañana, así que la estancia huele encantadoramente.

La forma en la que pronunció la última palabra tenía un poco del acento británico y un poco del tono de la señora Weasley, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sería agradable, miss Catrina, claro, si a mi compañero le parece bien.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Mi madre era una amante de las azaleas. Sería bonito volver a desayunar rodeado de flores. Las suyas eran blancas —Draco inició la marcha, indicándole a la fantasma que lo guiara—, pero también las tenía azules y doradas.

—Oh, ¡he escuchado hablar de esas doradas! Dicen que sólo se consiguen en un estudio alquímico en todo el mundo. ¿Cuál era? ¿Húngaro, podría ser?

—Sueco —La sonrisa de autosuficiencia Malfoy regresó a sus labios como si tuviera doce años y hablara de la procedencia de sus escobas. —El Beurk Aureus Institute. Pue fundado por Herbert Beurk, un gran alquimista y filántropo, mi tatarabuelo segundo por línea materna —agregó con un tono casual, como sin o se le estuviera inflando el pecho según mencionaba el parentesco. —Todos los Black reciben una azalea dorada cada equinócio de primavera y una veta áurea cada solsticio de invierno.

—Ah.

Por su expresión Harry dedujo que Catrina no sabía qué añadir al respecto para continuar con la charla. Aparentemente las conversaciones sobre antepasados ilustres no eran su fuerte.

La habitación era sorprendentemente bonita. A diferencia de la oscuridad tétrica y opresiva que reinaba en toda la Mansión Maldita, este cuarto era pequeño pero luminoso, con paredes empapeladas con motivos florales, claros, y muebles de madera lacados en blanco. Parecía el lugar donde la dueña de la casa debía haberse sentado hacía siglos con sus amigas, tomando el té y hablando de nuevos hechizos de belleza y remedios para las plagas de jardín.

—¡Merlín archimago! —exclamó Draco avanzando hacia un macetero repleto de flores de un rojo intenso—. Son Rhododendran sanguinis amazónicas. Jamás creí poder ver una de estas con mis propios ojos. Están casi extintas, ¿verdad?

La chica le sonrió con nerviosismo, levitando suavemente. Parecía sobrepasada por la situación, como si no supiera muy bien qué responder

—Yo no lo sé. Siempre han estado aquí. Tampoco soy la encargada de cuidarlas. No podría aunque quisiera —dijo retorciendo el delantal entre sus manos, aparentemente abochornada por admitir una deficiencia en su utilidad como miembro del personal.

—Draco asintió, miró un segundo más las plantas y luego se sentó en un sillón de cojines perlados. Harry no tenía problema para imaginárselo en esa misma postura, con las piernas cruzadas y la atención fija en la mesita de té, a la espera de que los elfos domésticos hicieran aparecer su desayuno, allá en Inglaterra a los ocho, trece y veinte años. Todo en su porte decía que llevaba la formación decorosa en la sangre.

—¿Qué hay para desayunar, _señorita? —_ preguntó usando un español exquisito, como si supiera lo que Harry estaba pensando y hubiera decidido interpretar su papel de joven bien educado.

—Mi recomendación personal siempre serán huevos rancheros, pero si prefieren algo más ligero…

—Cualquier cosa estará bien, especialmente si es nacional y nutritivo. Tenemos un largo día por delante.

—En ese caso déjenmelo a mí. Les enviaré una elección de nuestra mejor comida, torta de los enamorados incluída.

Harry se sentó cuando la muchacha se alejó flotando. Observó el entorno, deteniéndose sobre los embellecedores de los cajones y las cintas de raso que sostenían la vaporosa cortina antes de mirar a Draco de reojo. Éste continuaba mirando las flores y no pareció notar su atención.

—¿Sabes por qué llaman a este ejemplar _sanguina amazónica_?

—¿Perdón?

Draco le lanzó una mirada especulativa antes de señalar con la barbilla hacia las azaleas.

—Hay una leyenda sobre esta flor y su color. Realmente es un cuento que se popularizó en el renacimiento y se hicieron muchas versiones de él, incluso una obra de teatro en italiano. Por supuesto al final terminó convirtiéndose en una tragedia romántica, tan popular durante la época ilustrada. Terminaron convirtiendo una fábula que hablaba de la fidelidad y la entrega en una historia de amor imposible y muerte voluntaria.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con plantas que nacen de charcos de sangre?

No tendría una amplia cultura de leyendas mágicas, pero sus charlas de sobremesa con Ginny y Hermione le habían dado unas nociones básicas al respecto. Había al menos veinte mitos que relacionaban el nacimiento de diversas especies vegetales con la muerte de diversas brujas amadas por sus respectivos seres sobrenaturales.

Draco se sonrió y cabeceó, conforme.

—Algo así, pero no es tan simple como te estás imaginando. En algunas versiones del cuento, en mis favoritas, se dice que la azalea sangrienta fue creada por una nigromante muy poderosa que residía en una pequeña aldea en el corazón del Amazonas. Vivía sola con su hijo y era muy querida y respetada por la comunidad, por lo que nunca le faltaba de nada. Sin embargo su hijo era infeliz. No importaba cómo de buen mago fuera, jamás podía superar a su madre, y ninguno de sus habitantes lo tomaba en serio. Así que un día tomó la lanza y un morral y se internó en la selva, dispuesto a ganarse su propia fama. 

»Es entonces cuando entra en escena el héroe de la historia, un cazador de monstruos y asesino de magos oscuros ambulante, muy común a finales del medievo y no tanto para cuando esta historia dejó de retocarse, así que tampoco es que sea muy creíble que un hombre como ese terminara pidiendo hospedaje a una nigromante sin ninguna mala intención, pero así es la historia. También, en algunas versiones, es un licántropo con la poción matalobos, y en otras un animago con una espada mágica. El caso es que, para abreviar, el hijo aventurero termina herido en lo más profundo del mundo subterráneo de un dios oscuro y la madre siente que está en peligro gracias a sus poderes nigrománticos. Como es una bruja de la muerte le es imposible adentrarse en el mundo subterráneo y volver a salir, así que le pide al cazador que lo rescate por ella y a cambio le ofrece su servidumbre eterna, a lo que el hombre accede.

»Me saltaré el paso del risco flotante, la lucha contra la montícora, el enfrentamiento al chamán de los tres colmillos y te resumiré que al final entra en el mundo subterráneo y derrota a las Mil Bestias Sangrientas, decapitándola una a una, hasta que al final da con el joven y lo cura. En el camino de regreso se forja entre ellos una amistad y, cuando van a atravesar el Lago de Plata, el muchacho lo empuja al agua y le dice que no le sacará de ahí a menos de que le jure que cambiará la servidumbre de su madre por la suya, cosa a lo que el otro termina accediendo. Pero cuando llega al pueblo la mujer le llora y le suplica que no se lleve a su hijo ahora que lo ha recuperado, y el cazador le da un año antes de regresar a por él.

»En el trascurso de ese año el padre de las Mil Bestias Sangrientas, que como es normal no estaba muy contento con el asesinato de sus vástagos, consigue dar con la aldea y maldice al hijo de la nigromante para que una enfermedad lenta lo fuera consumiendo hasta acabar con su vida. La mujer se vuelca entonces en encontrar una cura, pero como no da con ella termina creando la azalea sangrienta, una planta con la capacidad de beber de su cuerpo e inyectarle la vitalidad a su hijo. 

»Cuando el cazador llega al finalizar el año, descubre que su sirviente se ha convertido en un vampiro y la madre ha entregado su vida por él, y aunque su deber como cazador de monstruos y asesino de magos oscuro era acabar con la criatura, se apiada y le deja marchar. El vampiro no olvida su juramento de servidumbre, sin embargo, y, según cuenta la leyenda, se funde con su sombra para protegerlo por toda la eternidad.

Harry le miró incrédulo. El inefable no ganaría un concurso como cuentacuentos, no sólo porque sus ansias por abreviar terminaba haciendo más confuso lo que ocurría y quién hacía que ocurriera, sino porque no daba lo que prometía que daría antes de empezar.

 —¿Dónde está la parte de amor en esa historia?

Draco se sonrió.

—¿El sacrificio de una madre por su hijo te parece poco amor?

No replicó, prefiriendo dejar ese tema aparte. El inefable sabía a qué se refería. Le había prometido una tragedia romántica, y a cambio le había dado una tragedia familiar donde los inocentes sufrían y los malos salían impunes. No le gustaba el cuento.

En ese momento llegó la dríade, moviéndose con paso felino y empujando un carrito cargado de platos coloridos. La estancia se llenó del aroma de la fruta jugosa y la carne asada.

—Vaya lugar para desayunar —comentó la mujer con descaro, mirando al mobiliario como si fuera la primera vez que entraba ahí—. Tienen a Catri encandilada, por lo visto. La última vez que dejó entrar a alguien aquí, Agustín I acababa de ser nombrado emperador del Primer Imperio Mexicano, primero y último. Qué tiempos aquellos, por cierto. Entonces este sí que era un lugar tranquilo, sin tanto turista y bebedor de tequila.

Aunque no había mirado a Harry, las palabras habían sido pronunciadas con dureza.

— _Muchas gracias, señora_ —le respondió Draco, presumiendo de nuevo de su dominio del español—. _Es alentador ver que la buena educación florece en los sitios más inesperados y escasea donde debería ser imprescindible._

Aunque las palabras le habían salido con dificultad entre los labios, deteniéndose con más frecuencia de lo que alguien que hablara con fluidez el idioma haría, su pronunciación debió ser lo suficientemente buena, porque fuera lo que fuera que le dijera, la mujer le dedicó una sonrisa agria antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

—Que la comida tiene muy buena pinta.

El hombre se inclinó hacia la bandeja para coger la cafetera con hechizo térmico. Tomó una taza, puso dos cucharadas de azúcar, unas gotas de leche y el resto de café negro. Harry pensó que era muy curioso que ambos tomaran el café de la misma forma, y entonces su compañero deslizó la taza sobre la mesa hasta ponérsela delante, y se volvió para tomar un plato del carrito.

—¿Qué comerás?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—Plátano, supongo —Vio que Draco lo miraba con desconfianza y la sensación de que lo conocía demasiado cosquilleó cerca de su estómago, poniéndolo nervioso. —Es verdad que es bueno para la resaca. La textura sigue siendo asquerosa, pero es tan efectivo como una poción.

—Es uno de los ingredientes de las pociones revitalizantes, aparte de las ortigas y las higueras de valeriana —comentó el otro acercándole el frutero.

Harry contempló la tetera mientras su compañero volvía a revisar los postres disponibles, y se preguntó cuándo había sentido tanto miedo de realizar una simple acción. Haciendo acopio de valor, se levantó, cogió una taza, la colocó sobre su platillo y la llenó de té Earl Grey. Habría sido una operación magistral, rayando la perfección, si no se hubiera tropezado con las pupilas grises de Draco, cargadas de curiosidad, en el mismo momento en el que lanzaba el hechizo enfriador.

Cuando el líquido salió disparado hacia su cara tras recibir un golpe de magia descontrolada, chilló y dejó caer la pieza de loza. Trastabilló hacia atrás, pero por suerte una alacena detuvo su retroceso. Escuchó un sonido raro, como un carraspeo tapando una risa, y al abrir los ojos vio la diversión pintada en el rostro de Malfoy.

—Al menos la vajilla era fea. Casi se podía decir que le has hecho un favor a la casa librándola de ella —Se levantó y recogió los dos pedazos en los que se había roto la taza. —Si querías té, sólo tenías que decírmelo.

—No quería té —gruñó acercándose para coger unas servilletas del carrito y secarse el rostro.

Pensó en marcharse al baño a hacer tiempo y esperar a que ese bochornoso desayuno desapareciera de la memoria, pero decidió que iba a terminar lo que había comenzado. Tomó otra taza y volvió a preparar la bebida. Esta vez se concentró antes de lanzar el hechizo y, aunque el esfuerzo le había agotado como si hubiera intentando meter el mar en una botella, el resultado fue satisfactorio.

—Para ti. Té negro, frío, sin hielo —le dijo poniéndoselo delante cuando Malfoy regresó a su asiento.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su compañero fue un pago justo por toda la energía mágica que había desperdiciado en un simple refrigerio.

—Potter, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije anoche?

Harry terminó de sentarse en su asiento y asintió, fingiendo que no tenía el corazón encogido.

—Pues olvídalo. Cuando me enfado soy así, ¿vale? Tiendo a exagerar las cosas y parecer muy rencoroso, pero en el fondo no es así. Ya casi había olvidado lo del martes por la noche. Ni siquiera me importa, la verdad. Tú estabas borracho, y yo también —añadió con suavidad. —A veces ocurren esas cosas entre dos adultos. Beben mucho y se confunden, y luego, si se acuerdan a la mañana siguiente, se odian durante años.

Era imposible ver su expresión. Draco se mantenía con la cabeza inclinada y los ojos fijos en la taza humeante, dándole vueltas con los dedos mecánicamente. Harry se inclinó.

—Malfoy, sólo hay una cosa que me importe, ¿te obligué a algo?

El hombre guardó silencio un segundo. Le vio cerrar la boca y encajar los dientes tras los labios, y no entendió por qué tardaba tanto en dar una respuesta tan simple.

—No, pero eso no implica que fuéramos consciente de lo que hacíamos. Quiero decir, estábamos borrachos. Me confundiste con una mujer y yo pensaba lo mismo.

Por lo habitual Draco era bueno mintiendo, pero aquella última frase no podía sostenerse ni ante una audiencia infantil. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado suavemente y era incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Acababa de decir que había confundido el cuerpo de Harry Potter, el auror aficionado al deporte y capitán del equipo de Quidditch del departamento, con el de una mujer. O bien Malfoy sentía atracción por las mujeres fornidas o acababa de decir la mayor estupidez de su vida, pero no le replicó.

—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo te hiciste el arañazo en el muslo?

—¿Qué? —El inefable alzó la cabeza repentinamente. —¿Qué corte? 

—El que tienes en la pierna izquierda. No pude evitar verlo ayer en el cenote.

—Pues ni siquiera lo había notado. Supongo que me di con algo. No pensarás que… —se sonrojó. —No, definitivamente no llegamos a eso, Potter, te lo puedo asegurar. No lo hicimos. Quiero decir, que no hicimos lo de llegar a eso. Soy muy consciente de ello. Habría sido notorio, ¿sabes? O sea, supongo. Eso no puede ser muy cómodo.

Malfoy resopló, cada vez más molesto consigo mismo, y el que Harry se estuviera sonrojando tampoco parecía ayudarle. Tenía la impresión de que alguien le había lanzado un mal de ojo a su compañero y cada vez que intentaba mentir se le hacía cada vez más evidente, pero no sabía cómo sobrellevar la información de que éste quizás no fuera tan inocente en lo referido a las relaciones homosexuales como estaba intentando parecer.

—Vamos a dejar este tema, ¿vale? —masculló el inefable escondiéndose tras su taza.

Harry asintió y se centró en su propio café. Desvió su atención hacia la ventana, donde el mundo parecía detenido en el instante anterior a ser devorado por llamas invisibles. Las hojas secas se resecaban en sus secas ramas, rodeadas por verdor y tierra, y a este lado del cristal las azaleas daban esa mota de color violento sobre paredes y muebles de blanco nuboso. Era una imagen digna de ser retratada. Incluso la figura de Draco, sentado con olvido en su asiento, era un detalle más que embellecía la escena. Asombraba la esencia masculina que despedía cada movimiento del hombre. No importaba que sus manos fueran delicadas o que tuviera una garganta fina o que sus labios fueran sorprendentemente cálidos; su quijada seguía teniendo esa forma varonil, sus cejas seguían siendo amplias y cargadas de personalidad, y sus manos de dedos largos tenían el ancho ideal para abarcar los hombros de un hombre sobre él.

—¿No es extraño que en tres días no nos hayamos encontrado con los aurores mexicanos? —dijo el inefable, encontrando una conversación sencilla con la que ocultar el silencio. —Ni siquiera recibimos una visita de cortesía.

—No sé. No estoy familiarizado con el protocolo de colaboración internacional. Supongo que están demasiado ocupados siguiendo la pista falsa sobre el novio de la tía.

Draco se encogió de hombros, fingiendo un desinterés que obviamente no sentía, y se tomó el último sorbo de su té.

—Cuando quieras nos marchamos. Sólo podemos usar la brújula hechizada durante las horas diurnas, y no sabemos cuán lejos está escondida la niña.

Harry asintió, se limpió las manos con una servilleta y le indicó que se le adelantara. Luego le siguió. Estaban ya cerca de la recepción cuando la figura pálida de catrina cruzó el pasillo frente a ellos, atravesando la pared.

—¡Cómo les ha cambiado la cara! —les saludó alegremente—. Ahora sí que parecen magos sanos. Sabía yo que un buen desayuno junto  unas bonitas flores iba a ser muy beneficioso.

—Sí, gracias.

Harry le sonrió e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta, dando a entender que tenía prisa, pero Draco se había detenido.

—Ha sido muy amable dejándonos entrar en su salita privada, _señorita._

La fantasma comenzó a colocar y recolocar el delantal de su ropa, nerviosa.

—Ha sido un placer. Nunca antes había ayudado a un inefable. De hecho, no creo haber visto un inefable en mi vida. Es emocionante tenerlo en la mansión.

Draco le sonrió. Era evidente que se sentía halagado.

—La veremos esta noche. Que tenga un buen día.

—Lo mismo le digo.

Mientras se alejaban, Harry tuvo la impresión de que Catrina era demasiado servicial para su propio bien. También sospechó que el incipiente enamoramiento por él, que había creído percibir en su primer día, había sido transferido en cuestión de segundos a su compañero por mediación directa de una deslumbrante sonrisa Malfoy. No le sorprendía en absoluto. Incluso le aliviaba descubrir que no era el único susceptible al atractivo del hombre, aunque no le ayudaba mucho el que su compañera de penurias fuera una adolescente impresionable.

ƒÑ½QÚÁ£N/cÐÛÙ[ILÛØj×þý]éaGËÒÓ“ÐzsœFuà”]ð–U  
Š½ Öù^Ã[û¼x  
•…¼¥1xÖpâ›æöfýÊ#I)Êƒ‹YŠÏ‘øˆ˜ÍÀå*Döå§i")ÏÔc$³£žqU×÷˜~3 ™1ÕÖjH[{  
ª=E¾†ºÎ~  
f?±—3-ÂÞ²]ÄTê“¸2j)õ,l0/%œ‘b¬  
ð¼Ñêz£¿§Å‰…, ¡ ‰/û|f\ZþçŠæ?6ï!Y´_áoœ]Aó ÿÿ PK ! ßµL¶  
Üµ‚f„2‚\0Ô2Í"·òôDµ8wø¶¯^¾Ô!  
ð£.@)Ã¸z\º|9  
c™±Ž²åâºlS9ý¦ËV{íß‘IQ7²®œs2(WA  
t³$µn°}bÓ1–(5–+I‘ÖÛÉ?ÒXVrÏ;DO6”—,ÿæEeA] q^¾H  
L$Â‰¿©žx(f´…Ø>  
t¥ðR¬J·á¹MÔÔ‹ ¤µWàž|!ØúÒwþÏ}ÈpXF!{Un¸Êic,û2ß¸Åõ  
£3[Á~ÔØWqš`ë«clLl  
lßä'•?Ü¦qo\¿uððÖ¥j\™å0é[N  
ÚÜÊlÉpEs5Ÿ ÞmþÐCRöÄC@2xYƒN–Ê`4ìñ Ýaå¯IôÌgŠ¼…k©¸T5/£^»u  
ýÖÍË]¤‡ÐÄ0ýW‹üý!†š ³2'öÂòUõ|ñœÙÏœ;:}˜ ¸>‰ÎSœ  
xDZšÙ(#Ï_sÿH`çÏñŸ†pcµUù}„oÜð0‚  
}ÄWa,o×ÊÛý¼ùsjeû  
è_N+ÿHŸ‚ŽBEë+êKõÐžÈ·)˜`r]ËäúåKùrŒ`€ˆ°É>¨T3aåö ¡ÿB4!]  
õ&ŠI¢“q„/1Hš  
}õ/ð/ P9 Ša&  
ÛÌÓñEìb”¨“EÌ¥…zme?bì‘ƒy,búKã-VA  
I€Á§s"D ´@ŠZ^]žìd|í=5þ¢ˆ@ Ä§1çÒÇÇÿV®{ÑÓt¯02NÀ8Á)'ZçkQœiœÄË’§VÅ$Šeªü˜:½#  
©Þ  
–a¢³«/f¬Ãå!Ü)k‹ó™¸p²hðœÌµ9’¾ÂõC”CÃd6B=7«·tŸßB\Æ¿Amåw”W·ÕáÅ  
³„Rv÷Õâ‰‚#u–Â4áeq§-Ct)·0§T~u,ê€bÑt}ÍŸ™Á[_~ZvÌŠ@Q  
yƒ(®Æ)Bìª¯îóvjg!Š’·bÙ '©C2».…cÎ°)¬š Õy&lP0O¡  
‚;È#  
ÌBO\÷o ‰\™±Ü¯’ìKÙ" a§ÌE#¯³|WWÈ,5káŸ½ÁwÏ20x•ŠÄàŸ“ÿ p£ÇS¯è¥¦  
ûÞb^a€òOd‰Emwøçb×‚0ä¢]@ìoêò0Â³¾‡IV;æ 1%öboîšpf#Q7šþu_ÕPXX#8æÓ  
XÍ}œ:a¨Å¯Ü©yl™ò3ôh5ãSÂC1†xj~ 0”}´[Õ¢|ä»PCŒtœ$ÌOw4—×’SUÏ


	5. El regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La intención de esta historia era hacer un capítulo introductorio, luego tres desde la perspectiva de Harry y por último otros tres desde la de Draco, pero no pudo ser. Apenas conseguí llegar a tiempo al travelfest, sobrepasando mi fecha de entrega y pidiendo un aplazamiento, y durante el aplazamiento tuve la segunda semana de exámenes finales, por lo que perdí un par de días sin escribir una sóla palabras. Por ello lo que hay a continuación es un desenlace quizás un poco abrupto. En un capítulo se resuelven todos los "misterios" y se acaba el asunto.  
> Me habría gustado que hubiera un poco más de acción (aunque la lucha con el jaguar del capítulo anterior casi se le acerca) y permitir que los personajes evolucionaran poco a poco hasta poder afinazar una relación capaz de sobrevivir a cualquier vendabal, pero este capítulo, el quinto y último, lo he tenido que desarrollar en menos de veinticuatro horas, sólo saliendo de la habitación para cocinar y comer. Quizás escribo lento, pero todo se soluciona con algo de práctica.  
> Por supuesto, está publicado tal cual lo he finalizado, porque a mi beta no le pasé ni el capítulo cuatro, terminado ayer -o más bien anteayer- ni este. Pero en cuanto lo betee, y le pase la última revisión, los subo.  
> No descarto la posibilidad de reescribir la última parte. Pero si les gusta tal y como ha quedado, entonces podría quedar así. Es decisión de ustedes.

Draco observó la camisa verde que tenía entre las manos. Había sido de algodón suave cuando la compró, el miércoles por la mañana, pero la sal del mar la había vuelto rígida. Su color también se había aclarado después de haberla dejado secándose al sol, colgando de una palmera. La prenda era inútil ahora. Sabía muy bien que no la volvería a usar para salir a la calle, pero no era algo que le preocupara en ese momento. Sin poder evitarlo se la acercó a la nariz, aspirando el profundo aroma a arena y conjuros de protección solar. Podía percibir la tranquilidad del océano entre sus fibras, meciéndose suavemente, como aquella tarde, acercándose a lamer sus pies en la arena, ascendiendo algunas veces por sus piernas, otras llegando a salpicar sus rodillas, mientras las manos de Harry le recorrían el pecho y sus besos le humedecían el cuello. Podía percibir su olor, el de auror cansado de las tardes de papeleo, los bollos de calabaza y la presión política sobre su puesto. Podía aspirar la esencia de sus cabellos, oscura, intensa como él, llena de energía. Y sus manos, podía oler sus manos amplias y fuertes, con ese toque áspero a madera de acebo y el picante de la magia contenida.

Por supuesto que pensaba volver a usar esa camisa, en la intimidad de su frío dormitorio, lejos, muy lejos de la cálida Playa del Cármen y sus luminosos días. Pensaba ponérsela cada noche para recordar lo que había sido capaz de tener por tres días, tres impensables días, y fantasear con la posibilidad de volverse a ver, otro año, en otro lugar, y olvidarse de que eran renombradas figuras del mundo mágico y tenían que dar un ejemplo de rectitud y moral. Al menos Potter tenía que hacerlo. Él había sido dado por imposible después de que el pasado de su familia eligiera por él su destino en la guerra. Niños esclavos de las decisiones de sus padres. Si tenía alguna vez una familia, no pensaba permitir que se volverá a repetir la situación. Su descendencia sería libre para elegir su propio destino, a quién apoyar, a quién seguir y a quién amar.

Se giró para elegir la siguiente prenda y sintió su sombra en la puerta de la habitación. Se sonrió pero no se movió. Sabía que él terminaría acercándose. Terminaría deslizando las manos por su cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, fingiendo que no intentaba averiguar qué entraría en su equipaje y qué sería olvidado como los detalles de un sueño que no volvería a repetirse.

—Has usado mi champú —su voz vibró junto a su oreja, ronca.

La sonrisa se intensificó en su rostro. Le gustaba que Potter tuviera buen olfato.

—Me habré equivocado —mintió—, perdona.

—No me molesta. Me gusta. 

El hombre aspiró detrás de su oído, perdiéndose entre sus cabellos, y Draco casi pudo sentir su sonrisa.

—Podría acostumbrarme a ello.

El cuerpo se le congeló. Sintió la mano gélida del terror intentando ascender por su vientre, pero no llegó muy lejos. Sobre el miedo de lo que esas palabras significaban estaba la felicidad de escuchar algo que nunca había creído que pudiera oír.

—No me molestaría seguir equivocándome —susurró—, de vez en cuando.

Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos y colocó los brazos sobre sus hombros. Podía ver su mirada sincera, esas pupilas verdes mostrando una inocente resolución, y le gustó, como siempre. Amaba la sencillez de Potter y su manía de no rendirse hasta conseguir lo que quería, por muy descabellado que fuera.

La primera noche que habían llegado lo había emborrachado sin ningún remordimiento. Había querido descubrir cuál era su aguante y había obtenido la respuesta más pronto de lo que esperaba. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue por simple diversión. No pudo contenerse. Tenía que saber hasta qué punto podía llegar a ser amable su nuevo y borracho compañero. Por primera vez en muchos años lo había tratado como un mago normal, como un igual, y no como un criminal de guerra con el que tuviera que mantener la distancia. No hubo maldad –no demasiada, al menos-, sólo algo de deseo de revancha y la duda de si terminaría humillándose o haciéndose querer. Resultó ser lo segundo.

Claro que Draco lo quería de mucho antes. No era nada oficial, en absoluto. Lo había amado un poco una noche a los dieciséis años, ya ni siquiera recordaba si antes o después de Navidad, si antes o durante la guerra, si antes o después de ser desgraciado, pero había soñado con él y se había sentido menos triste, menos solo y menos malvado. Porque sí, el sentimiento de culpa perseguía incluso a aquellos que cargaban con el apellido Malfoy, aunque todo lo que hubieran hecho hubiera sido bajo amenazas. Los árboles caídos alcanzan a los leñadores, aunque no quieran usar el hacha.

También lo había amado un poco más en aquella fiesta de Halloween, a los veinte años, cuando su nombre apareció sorprendentemente en una invitación del ministerio. La culpable había sido Hermione Weasley, pero Draco siempre tuvo la esperanza de que Potter hubiera intervenido, aunque sólo fuera moviendo un par de hilos. En aquella fiesta, escondido en una esquina de la sala, fingiendo que sujetar su copa de alcohol muggle era todo lo que deseaba esa noche, lo vio reír y discutir con la misma intensidad con la que lo hacía todo en esta vida. Lo vio bailar con todas sus amigas, también con Ginny Weasley, por supuesto, y con un hombre: Timoty Banes, y entonces su corazoncito de mago oscuro imperfecto se estrujó y gimió, exigiendo ser también un estúpido muchacho lleno de granos rechazado por todas las mujeres. Pero aunque era rechazado por toda la sociedad, Potter no bailó con él.

Lo amó también aquella mañana, aquel doce de marzo, cuando abrió el Profeta y descubrió el gesto furioso de Potter señalando con un dedo acusador al fotógrafo, a la cámara y a los miles de magos que estaban leyendo el periódico aquel día junto a su desayuno. «El auror Potter condena las leyes de regulación familiar, vigentes desde 1913». Potter no tenía nada que ver con el caso Flume, excepto porque había ayudado en la búsqueda de la niña fugada. Nadie le pidió su opinión hasta que el escándalo de los actos de su madre se hicieron públicos. La sociedad al completo opinaba que ninguna mujer podía cuidar a una niña decentemente si compartía cama con otra mujer, pero la niña opinaba que estaba dispuesta a fugarse de casa de su progenitor, atravesar toda Gran Bretaña durmiendo en bancos y colándose en trenes, si con eso podía seguir viviendo con la única persona que quería como madre, y Potter opinaba que los magos gays eran tan dignos como cualquier otro. Sí. Ese día lo amó un poco y le perdonó mucho.

Cuando lo había emborrachado aquella primera noche no esperaba nada de él, no un beso, definitivamente. Lo ayudó a subir a la habitación y tuvo su mano agarrada a su cintura, muy consciente del calor que desprendía su cuerpo, de la anchura de su espalda y de los movimientos jugosos de sus labios, acercándose de vez en cuando a su hombro y apartándose con cada traspié. Creyó que eso era todo lo que obtendría nunca de él y estaba muy satisfecho con lo que había conseguido. No había esperado ni que le estrechara la mano. El que lo abrazara cuando lo tumbó en su pequeña cama le desconcertó, pero no se hizo ilusiones. Potter balbuceaba, se reía de una mujer que acababa de ver, sorprendentemente parecida a él, y le preguntó si podía besarlo. Había sido inquietante y sabía, lo tenía muy claro, que indiferentemente de lo que respondiera iba a arrepentirse, así que prefirió arrepentirse de haber completado una cosa de su lista de imposibles. Los labios de Potter sabían a picardía, alcohol extranjero y a hombre. Su lengua fue invasiva,  sus manos también.

La noche, por supuesto, tuvo que estropearse. El auror no dejaba de repetir eso, esa desagradable broma sobre él increíble parecido que tenía con una mujer y lo delicadas que eran sus manos, lo fina que era su garganta, lo delgado que era su cuerpo. Había sido asqueroso, y humillante. Se sintió feminizado y aunque se dijo que podía continuar, podía dejar de escuchar y fingir que lo deseaba a él, como persona y no como cuerpo, no lo consiguió. La evidencia de que estaba tonteando con un hetero borracho fue suficiente como para apagar cualquier deseo, y Potter tampoco puso mucha resistencia cuando se apartó y le pidió que se durmiera. Segundos más tarde estaba roncando, literalmente, llenando la habitación con su insultante ebriedad, ochenta kilos de hombre que no disfrutaba con otro hombre, pero que lo había besado, y tocado.

No pudo mirarle a la cara la mañana siguiente. Ni siquiera pudo mirarse a sí mismo al espejo. Estaba tan molesto consigo mismo que apenas pudo digerir el té del desayuno. Se le amargó en el estómago y dio vueltas en sus entrañas, agriándole la carne y amenazándole con arrastrarle al servicio más cercano a vomitar lo poco que llevaba dentro. No era de extrañar que achacara su torpeza mágica inicial a su estado de ánimo. Ni siquiera pudo convocar una mísera servilleta cuando, como si efectivamente fuera una bruja con mal de amores, los ojos comenzaron a lagrimearle según salió al exterior. Le dijo al hombre del sendero que era la luminosidad, que tenía pupilas sensibles, pero lo cierto es que él era el único sensible; un estúpido sensible que aún creía en los cuentos de hadas y en honorables aurores  que se enamoraban de inefables con historial delictivo. Por suerte siguió creyendo en ello, hasta el final.

Al menos las lágrimas le facilitaron iniciar una conversación con José, su repentino compañero de camino e inesperada ayuda para el resto de sus días. Había sido él quien le había explicado cómo debía coger el autobús. «Tome usted el camión, no sea guaje, que va a llegar desguazado a la ciudad. Mire acá, ese es el paradero. No cuesta apenas nadita», y luego se había marchado. También le ayudó en muchas otras cosas, claro, pero eso ya sería más adelante. En ese momento sólo le había hecho sonreír, porque el habla de los lugareños era hermoso y siempre alegre, y Draco pensó que era una estupidez llorar de vergüenza y que el único avergonzado debía ser el gran auror que seguía durmiendo en la cama, como si no tuviera un trabajo que hacer.

¿Le molestó que después de pasar una mañana entera intentando averiguar el nombre de la niña a la que debían encontrar, Potter apareciera en la basílica con el dato y sin una sola mención de la noche anterior? Sí, claro que lo había hecho, pero era más fuerte que eso. Por suerte lo era, porque, de otra forma esos tres días, que en verdad fueron seis, habrían sido un completo malentendido.

—Creo que necesito asesoramiento auroral —le susurró fijándose en sus labios. Sabía que el hombre se estaba resistiendo. No habría besos, no por ahora. —¿El giratiempos lo destruyo, lo escondo convierto en un florero o lo devuelvo al departamento de misterios como si nada?

Harry bajó la vista, buscando el collar que ya no estaba colgando de su cuello. No le miró a los ojos cuando respondió.

—Ya está roto. No sería una negligencia permitir que te lo quedaras, como recuerdo. Podría ser una orquídea preciosa sobre mi mesilla de noche.

Draco se rio. No imaginaba una planta tan larga en un lugar tan minúsculo. Nunca había estado en el dormitorio de Potter, aunque esperaba que eso tuviera remedio, pero sabía que el hombre era famoso por su sobriedad y desinterés en cuestiones decorativas. Vivía en Grimmauld Place, y sus viejos muebles no eran apto para la belleza de una orquídea blanca.

—Estará mejor en mi mesilla de noche.

Harry se sonrió, como si tuviera una réplica perfecta para eso, pero no lo dijo. Draco tampoco quería que lo dijera. Una cosa era acordar seguir viéndose, otra muy distinta era comenzar a diseñar las invitaciones de boda. No había forma de que pudieran compartir una misma casa sin que todos los magos de Gran Bretaña aderezaran el revuelto del desayuno con el suculento escándalo que su sexualidad descubierta provocaría. 

Se dirigió al armario oscuro que ocupaba casi toda la pared contraria a la cama de matrimonio y se aseguró de que no quedaba nada tras las puertas ni en los cajones. Compartir habitación con Potter había sido irritante al principio, tanto por lo de la cama como por el resto del espacio, pero se acostumbraron sorprendentemente rápido.

—¿No te parece extraño lo de la habitación? —preguntó dando una última pasada visual a la superficie del resto de muebles. No se habían dejado nada.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Al sorprendente mal gusto, muy a juego con el resto de la casa? Al menos en esta las cortinas no eran de terciopelo y las paredes no están malditas con ese espantoso horror vacui de la otra. Me saturaban de día y quitaban el sueño de noche.

—No, me refiero a que cuando llegamos, la primera llegada, digo, el administrador nos negó la opción de tomar una habitación cada uno, a pesar de que le ofrecimos pagar el doble. ¿Crees que él o la casa intuían que unas horas más tarde haríamos nuestra segunda aparición?

Harry dio un paso atrás para sentarse en la cama, interesado en el tema.

—Podría ser. No sé si él lo sabía, pero lo de la casa no me resulta tan extraño, y supongo que le avisaría. Cuando salimos del baño ya estaba esperándonos fuera del bar, y bastante molesto.

Draco se rio recordando la cara del vampiro. Su piel cetrina había adquirido algo de color y tenía las aletas de la nariz dilatadas por el enfado, pero su tono había sido muy educado. «Bueno, supongo que ya estarán al corriente de que sólo me queda una habitación disponible, la de matrimonio. Espero que sea de su agrado, y recuerden, la salida deberá efectuarse antes de la media noche del último día. Cualquier alargamiento en el tiempo de su estancia debe ser informado con veinticuatro horas de antelación», les había dicho, y no hubo lugar para la discusión. No importaba que él hubiera planeado ir a uno de los complejos turísticos de Playa del Carmen, donde podría pasar sus merecidas vacaciones tomando margaritas muy, muy lejos de su otro yo, el cual se empapaba en cenotes y recorría la selva bajo el sol abrasador. El contrato era claro en ese aspecto: sus representantes británicos habían firmado que el auror Potter y el inefable Malfoy pasarían los días comprendidos entre la noche del miércoles a la tarde del viernes como huéspedes de la Mansión Maldita. Habría sido un incumplimiento de la ley de hospitalidad el buscar alojamiento en otra parte, así que se vieron forzados a aceptar la cama matrimonial.

Aquella noche no fue la mejor de todas las que había pasado con su compañero. El hombre seguía borracho pero no dejaba de ser un auror. Le costaba un poco asimilar que acababa de regresar al pasado, claro, el ranúnculo no ayudaba a su lucidez, pero en cuanto sus neuronas hicieron conexión se pegó a su espalda esgrimiendo cientos de motivos morales y legales por los que no debían estar haciendo eso. En honor a la verdad lo intentó por las buenas una vez, una sola vez, invitándole a que «se entregara» y acabara con esa muy mala decisión. Le prometió que no habría consecuencias judiciales, ni siquiera informaría a sus superiores. Regresarían al futuro, saldrían del baño de señoras y se irían directamente al aeropuerto, fingiendo que ese breve interludio no había existido. Sin embargo, cuando se negó, Potter se había vuelto violento. Bueno, no exactamente violento. Le había intentado agarrara, y obviamente Draco había tenido la obligación de zafarse de él, por cualquier medio, patadas, arañazos y mordiscos incluidos.

Le había dicho que era **su** propiedad, y Draco estaba muy al corriente de la regulación internacional sobre objetos mágicos, aparte de la regulación Mexicana. Aunque ambos fueran ciudadanos británicos, Potter no había recibido un permiso del ministerio de magia de ese país para detenerle e incautar su giratiempo o varita, y lo de la varita le había tocado la moral hasta límites insospechados. Primero le cruzó la cara, porque hacía días que deseaba estrellar un puñetazo contra su repelente cara de héroe moralista pero una bofetada fue todo lo que pudo conseguir. Luego le clavó la rodilla entre las piernas y por último lo empujó de la cama. Si Potter hubiera sido un mago inteligente, lo habría dejado ahí, pero era terco y Draco había tenido que hechizarlo, o intentarlo, claro, su deficiencia mágica seguía operativa.

Al final los dos salieron volando, y Potter tuvo las de ganar. ¿Cuántas veces le dijo que no quería ceder su giratiempo? Se lo dijo en lengua legal, en lengua inglesa y en parsel si hubiera podido. Un buen auror lo habría dejado ahí, porque no tenía jurisdicción. No la tenía y punto. Pero no, Potter nunca pensaba cuando tenía la adrenalina desbocada. Lo redujo contra el suelo, le torció el brazo y le metió la mano bajo la camisa para arrancarle su maldito giratiempo. Y después, el muy tonto, cuando vio que se había roto, se había quedado detenido con cara de Goyle.

Era normal que una hora más tarde, tras haber acordado descansar y «hablar» a la mañana siguiente, Draco siguiera furioso, y su furia se hubiera incrementado después de que Potter le preguntara si le había hecho daño, y aún más cuando intentó acariciarle la cintura debajo de las mantas. Eso había sido más de lo que podía soportar. El puñetazo esta vez sí que fue de verdad, y sólo sintió un poco de arrepentimiento cuando lo vio rodar y caer al otro lado de la cama. Sólo un poco. Su sentido de la autoconservación le ayudó a sobrepasar la culpa y agarrar la varita para lanzar un hechizo, esta vez bien invocado. Después del aturdidor, el auror que aparentemente se volvía gay tras un par de copas no volvió a dar problemas en toda la noche. Durmió en el suelo, por supuesto, y si Draco no hubiera tenido algo de piedad lo habría encerrado en el baño en ese mismo momento.

No lo encerró hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando en medio de arcadas se arrastró al váter a ahogar su miseria. No tuvo ni que amortiguar su paso. Lo siguió de cerca, miró que no se estuviera muriendo, comprobó que la temperatura dentro del pequeño cuarto era fresca, incluso puede que algo fría, y cerró de forma muggle, mágica y luego arrastró la cómoda para terminar de cubrir la entrada.

Había esperado no volver a tener que preocuparse por él hasta la noche. Un día de desintoxicación y purificación mediante el ayuno no le vendría mal. Y puede que de esos sentimientos sí que se arrepentía ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento eran legítimos, mientras estaba pasando todo. Por supuesto, verlo apenas una hora después de sacarse de encima a los aurores mexicanos, que sí que habían venido a la Mansión Maldita a recibirlos y se habían topado con el Malfoy equivocado, había sido frustrante. Nadie podía negar que había intentado aguantar el tipo los primeros minutos, pero no era una cuestión sencilla. No lamentaba el haberle gritado, aún menos el haber evidenciado que Potter sólo era un saco lleno de prejuicios contra los antiguos mortífagos, lo único que lamentaba era haberlo hecho con el Potter incorrecto. El pobre se pasó los siguientes tres días creyendo que lo había asaltado, o algo peor.

En el fondo sentía algo de lástima por ese Potter, que al final resultaba siendo el mismo que estaba sentado en ese momento frente a él, lanzando vistazos que pretendían ser discretos a su maleta.

—Llevas mucha ropa de verano, de vacaciones —dijo el auror. Tenía los ojos fijos en un bañador con estampado hawaiano. Podía parecer una prenda fea, pero su hechizo desalador era indispensable para un día de comodidad en la playa.

—Para el uso que le di, más me valía no haberlo traído.

—Al menos conseguiste bañarte en aguas caribeñas. Era lo que querías desde el principio, ¿no?

Draco se sonrió.

—No es tan placentero cuando lo haces con vaqueros.

—Nadie te prohibió que te quitaras la ropa desde el primer momento. A mi entender tardaste demasiado.

La risa de Draco no se hizo esperar. Que le hablaran a él de tardanzas, precisamente. Le dio la espalda y se dirigió al baño. Justo como esperaba, se había dejado un protector térmico en una de los armarios. Lo había tenido que comprar poco después de llegar la primera vez, cuando descubrió que su deficiencia mágica lejos de curarse cada vez iba a más. Había tenido que dejar a Potter desayunando sólo, porque nada habría sido más humillante para él que confesarle que estaba viviendo una crisis con su varita, y para colmo el auror le había dejado tres horas esperando bajo el sol, parado en esa carretera sin nada que hacer más que sentir calor y escuchar cómo su piel se abrasaba bajo los rayos. 

—¿Sabes otro misterio? —escuchó que Potter le comentaba desde la otra habitación—. Lo de los plátanos. No lo entiendo. No importa cuántas vueltas le dé al asunto. No tiene ningún sentido.

Sonriendo, se asomó para verle a la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Le encantaba la expresión contrariada que adquiría su rostro en esos momentos, como si le indignara que algo no se atuviera a las leyes de la lógica, o a ninguna otra ley.

—¿No te dijo la profeta que no pensaras en ello? Juraría que predijo algo sobre una locura.

—Vamos, Malfoy, hay algo que tienes que haber olvidado. Tú no sabías que los plátanos eran buenos para la resaca, yo no sabía que los plátanos eran buenos para la resaca. El miércoles por la mañana, el primer día que estuvimos aquí, me encontré con tu yo futuro cerca de la Quinta Avenida, **comprándose vagatelas** —añadió endureciendo el tono, como si de verdad le importara lo más mínimo lo que hacía. Lo que le molestaba es que, mientras, su otro yo había estado luchando con cerraduras mágicas para terminar descubriendo que había una cómoda obstruyendo la puerta, él había estado mirando camisas. —En ese momento, después de insinuar cosa que no pasaron…

—Sí pasaron —canturreó él, divertido.

—No como yo creí que habían pasado.

Draco se encogió de hombros y Potter continuó.

—Me recomendaste el plátano para sobrellevar mejor el día. A mí no me gustan los plátanos. Los odios. Son una fruta dulzona y pastosa. Lo son, vale, así que no hay un solo pasado alternativo en el que yo te pudiera haber dicho que me iba a comer un plátano, ni siquiera por prescripción médica.

—Pero yo te lo dije porque la mañana anterior, la cual había sido la mañana del primer viernes para mí, me dijiste que tomarías plátano por eso mismo, porque por la noche habías bebido hasta perder la conciencia.

Harry arrugó la nariz y Draco comprendió que había tocado un tema sensible. Fingió no notarlo y se metió en el baño para seguir revisando las cosas. Lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

—Partamos de la idea de que hubo una primera vez en la que llegamos a Playa del Cármen antes de que tú decidieses hacer un viaje en el tiempo —insistió Potter.

Escuchó el crujido de las mantas cuando el auror se levantó y luego sus pasos a través de la habitación. Draco negó con la cabeza, para sí.

—Eso es imposible. Iba con la idea de tomarme unas vacaciones desde el mismo momento que me dieron la asignación. Lo primero que hice en cuanto supe cuál sería mi próximo destino me dirigí al departamento de misterios sin dudarlo. Claro que si hubiera sabido que tú serías mi acompañante habría cogido un poco de amortentia —bromeó.

—Dijistes que tenías negocios que atender.

Draco se giró para mirarlo. No pudo ocultar la sonrisa a tiempo, pero a Harry no parecía importarle.

—Eran negocios de suma gravedad. Perder una oportunidad como esta para veranear en la costa caribeña es delito comparable con no adoptar cachorros de scrubs abandonados.

El auror torció el gesto pero no le engañó. Sabía que lo tenía de su parte, al fin y al cabo la jugada le había salido bien a ambos. Sería un mentiroso si hubiera dicho que no había agradecido el tiempo extra en el paraíso vacacional, aunque no todo fuera disfrutar del sol y la playa.

—De cualquier forma, hubo una vez en la que hicimos todo lo que hicimos sin encontrarnos con nuestros yo futuros, por error —concedió fijándose en la expresión de Draco, de fingido orgullo—.  Así que tu yo futuro no pudo haberme dicho el miércoles que los platanos eran buenos y mi yo pasado no podría haberle dicho a tu yo pasado que los platanos eran buenos, por lo que los platanos nunca habrían tenido ningún papel en esta historia.

Draco, mucho más familiarizados con los misterios de su departamento, dejó las cosas que tenía en la mano y se acercó a él. Lo miró con seriedad, porque había que ser serio con esas cosas, y suspiró.

—¿Comiste plátanos?

—Sí.

—Pues ya está. No te preguntes el motivo. Siempre que se desobedece las leyes de la realidad con viajes en el tiempo o cualquier otro atentado contra el curso normal de los acontecimientos, la realidad toma revancha y nos lanza alguna incoherencia, a veces más de una. Si eres un buen inefable, no le das vueltas, si eres un buen científico, dedicas tu vida a la física cuántica y acabas en un manicomio para muggles. ¿Tú quieres eso?

Harry resopló y le dio la espalda.

—Sé que tiene sentido. Tiene que tenerlo. Seguro que Hermione sabe algo. Le escribiré en cuanto tengamos algo de tiempo libre.

Draco decidió no discutir. Si la nueva señora Weasley era tan inteligente como había demostrado ser durante todos esos años, le lanzaría un buen obliviate a su amigo. Sino, se lo lanzaría él.

—Ese algo de tiempo libre será en un par de horas —le dijo pasando a su lado y colocando los tres botes que había rescatado del abandono en su neceser. También se llevó el jabón del hostal, por los servicios prestados. —Nuestro trasladador sale en poco menos de una hora. Ya es casi media noche, y recuerda que tenemos que estar fuera antes de que den las campanadas.

—No creo que Lesang vaya a quejarse por que hayamos roto sus normas. Tiene otras tragedias por las que preocuparse.

Aun así, Potter dio la vuelta a la cama para cerrar su maleta y lanzarle el hechizo reductor. Las facilidades con la que llevó a cabo el conjuro debieron ser consoladoras, porque el hombre suspiró con gusto y luego le lanzó una mirada.

—Deja que me encargue también de la tuya.

—Oh, no, gracias. No eres el único que ha estado a dieta de hechizos últimamente. Pienso disfrutar cada gramo de energía que pase por mi varita a partir de este momento.

Draco apuntó a su equipaje y lo encogió hasta que cupo en la palma de su mano. Su sonrisa terminó convirtiéndose en una risa satisfecha.

Al salir el pasillo parecía menos tenebroso que los anteriores días. Había un aire triste en la luminosidad, por supuesto. La casa estaba deprimida, pero no acabada. Se repondría pronto y volvería a convertirse en un alegre hogar para huéspedes ansiosos de aventuras. Draco contaba con ello. También contaba con que alguien redecorara todo el lugar, y si Catrina había sido sincera en sus disertaciones sobre cómo volvería a pintar todas las paredes y a rediseñar las habitaciones para que se parecieran un poco más a su salita de estar, sería para bien.

Pasaron al lado de su antigua habitación, esa fea de las camas gemelas y el mural inquietante, y aunque se dijo que no iba a mirar, su cabeza terminó moviéndose por voluntad propia. Las camas parecían tristes, sin sábanas y con los colchones expuestos a la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana, ya sin cortinas.

—Está irreconocible —susurró Potter, como si él también notara el aura de cambio que nacía de ese lugar, un aura que hablaba de dolor y triunfo.

—Sí.

Cuando había dado las cuatro vueltas a su giratiempo no había pensado en continuar con sus funciones como inefable, pero había veces que los misterios exigían su debida atención, y si no se les hacía caso saltaban a la vida de uno estropeando sus vacaciones de forma magistral. Había decidido que podía vivir sin magia por un par de días. Tenía un bisabuelo segundo squib que había sobrevivido cuarenta años a su dolencia, lo cual era mucho decir para alguien que tenía que añadir la palabra Malfoy en todas sus firmas legales. Él no iba a ser menos. Podía aguantar tres días, siempre y cuando los aurores mexicanos no lo persiguieran constantemente e, incluso, llegaran a comentar entre sí que los magos británicos eran tan vagos como se decía. Ahí habían tocado su orgullo patrio, que no era demasiado, pero en ese momento fue suficiente. Los magos mexicanos siempre se habían creído mejor por hacer mejores escobas, tener mejores laboratorios de pociones y ser condenadamente agresivos en el mercado mágico internacional.

El Harry Potter que había encerrado en el lavabo consiguió salir antes del mediodía. No habría podido usar el hechizo localizador aunque tuviera la magia necesaria, puesto que después del tropezón de esa mañana, Draco se había encargado de deshacerse de él. No era algo que se pudiera desactivar sin más, y sólo podían acompañar al mago al que había sido asignado, un seguro perfecto para que ningún secuestrador alejara a un hombre de su escolta, pero los de logística del departamento de aurores no habían contado con los inefables y la perspicacia Malfoy. Deshacerse de él fue tan fácil como acercarse a su yo pasado cuando estaba buscando rastros mágicos de la profeta que pudiera darle datos sobre ésta, aunque fuera su nombre. Sabía que iría a comprar agua en la pequeña venta de la calle 86 Norte, frente a las canchas de la plaza Lázaro Cardenas. Sólo tuvo que pasarse por ahí unos minutos antes, coger exactamente el botellín que iba a tomar del estante —puesto que el agua fría no era buena para los golpes de calor—, e introducir el pequeño localizador invisible en el agua. El resto sólo fue sentarse y esperar.

Sin embargo, y ahí estaba la acción de los misterios, por algún motivo Potter terminó apareciendo en compañía de Tadeo y Jesús, los dos secos aurores que lo habían abordado esa mañana. Se vio en la obligación de sacarlos de ahí de urgencia, antes de que vieran a su yo pasado entrando en la tienda improvisada del portal de la acera de enfrente. Su compañero tuvo la amabilidad de guardar silencio mientras fingía estar aún tras la pista de Lucía Morales y le daba a los aurores mexicanos un buen número de pistas falsas para mantenerlos entretenido. Lástima que los hombres no fueran tontos y comprendieran que a un inefable no había que dejarlo sólo si no querían perder la profecía. Los escoltaron el resto del día e incluso los acompañaron hasta dejarlos a la puerta de su hostal y prometieron ir a la mañana siguiente a recogerlos. Al fin y al cabo Potter les había dicho que no tenían coche, cosa que era verdad. El coche estaba en uso por sus yo pasados.

Fue gracias a la intervención de la siempre amable Catrina que sus yo pasados no se tropezaran nada más llegar con los agentes mexicanos. La fantasma fue de ideas rápidas y los obligó a cenar el desayuno que Harry no había probado. Se lo contó más tarde, cuando incapaz de aguantar el ceño fruncido de Potter, Draco bajó al bar pensando en buscar algo de conversación amena y, si era posible, fugarse para buscar bares locales donde poder descubrir el ambiente nocturno de Playa del Cármen. No recordaba que ese día había estado desperdiciando las horas de sueño junto a su auror asignado, así que tuvo que recluirse en la biblioteca junto a Catrina, y lo que creyó que sería una conversación aburrida de una fantasma mortalmente aburrida se convirtió en una charla desternillante sobre la locura de los extranjeros que se hospedaban en ese lugar y las rarezas de los mexicanos. Potter bajó a unirse a ellos más tarde, cuando sus otros yo se dignaron a acostarse.

—Si supieran la mañana que les espera, habrían procurado descansar más —le había dicho el auror, censurándose a sí mismo, y eso había sido divertido.

—Yo era muy consciente de la mañana que me esperaba. Aunque no tenía previsto lo del desmayo, la verdad.

Aquél simple intercambio de frases había sido como enterrar el hacha de la guerra. Potter lo había mirado, se habían sonreído, apenas, no demasiado, y luego el hombre había tomado asiento en uno de los viejos sillones, buscando en la estantería de su derecha algún título interesante. Y fue ahí cuando sucedió la segunda acción de los misterios. Encontró «Las increíbles aventuras de José Bienaventurado y Julio Motas». No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que tenía entre las manos, pero tuvo la inentendible idea de que tenía algún sentido intentar leerlo en voz alta, pronunciando cada palabra como si fuera un gobling borracho. Las primeras tres palabras fueron graciosas, las tres siguientes captaron su interés y las últimas le hicieron pedirle el libro.

Al final terminó leyendo para Potter y para Catrina, que estaba entusiasmada porque un huésped se rebajara a leer para una simple fantasma del servicio. La idolatría de la joven, lejos de ser tan incómoda como había esperado, resultaba encantadora. Ahora bien, intentar traducir en inglés al ritmo al que leía en español era agotador.

—¿Por qué no lanza un conjuro desvelador? —Le había preguntado la muchacha con toda la inocencia de sus tres siglos de mortalidad. —Sabe leer en español, así que el libro no tendrá ningún inconveniente en mostrarse para usted en su lengua madre, ¿no?

Al principio Malfoy mintió, lamentablemente los aurores tenían cierto conocimiento sobre los hechizos desveladores, y Potter le corrigió más por costumbre que por maldad. Después de eso había comenzado una larga charla, muchas más mentiras que no terminaron de sostenerse, una creciente irritación en su compañero y, por fin, la pregunta clave de Catrina.

—¿No estarán sufriendo disfunción mágica?

Draco se había puesto rojo hasta la punta del cabello. Las mejillas le hirvieron de la vergüenza y, aunque lo negó todo lo que pudo, su bochorno era demasiado evidente. Potter, al otro lado de la estancia, también lo había negado, pero se lo veía casi convincente. El hombre tenía un largo historial infantil de embustes exitosos.

—Bueno, sería raro. Juraría que los tengo bien alimentados, pero por si acaso no se olviden de tomar mucho agua embotellada y evitar el agua del grifo. A veces, al no estar acostumbrados a las fuerzas mágicas de esta parte del mundo, algunos viajeros experimentan cansancio general y disminución de su potencial de hechizos. En el peor de los casos siempre hay un sanador de guardia en la _Tercera Avenida,_ la cual supongo que habréis visitado ya.

—Por supuesto —habían mentido. La pobre fantasma seguía creyendo que eran simples turistas con unos amigos mexicanos muy hoscos. El engaño, de todas formas, no duró mucho.

Los agentes mexicanos llegaron como habían prometido a primera hora, identificándose y preguntando por el auror y el inefable hospedados ahí. No eran ni las siete de la mañana, pero cuando decían que los magos mexicanos se tomaban su labor a conciencia, no mentían. Fue Catrina la encargada de despertarlos y Draco jamás olvidaría la mirada de felicidad de la joven.

—No se preocupe, ustedes todavía no han salido de su otra habitación, así que no se encontrarán —le había dicho haciéndose a un lado ansiosa, instándole a salir al pasillo de inmediato, aunque sólo llevara unos pantalones mal abrochados como ropa—. Vendrán a cenar esta noche, ¿verdad? Me encantaría tenerlos para la cena. Puedo pedir a la cocina que haga algo especial. Es de manufactura criolla, pero sabe hacer platos europeos como si hubiera sido diseñada ahí. ¿Qué le parece una ternera Wellington? De verdad que están buenas.

Draco había asentido y se había desecho de ella sin darle demasiada importancia. Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar en los sentimientos de una fantasma. Potter tampoco se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Bajaron con prisa, porque ambos sabían que él saldría temprano ese día, y ni siquiera dejaron que los hombres que los esperaban en la recepción les explicaran el porqué de ese horario tan inoportuno. Los obligaron a salir y se metieron en su coche sin esperar invitación. Ellos tampoco lo habían hecho, apareciendo en su hostal sin más.

El motivo de su llegada era previsible. Habían pasado todo el día anterior en su compañía, muy seguros de que no habían avanzado en absoluto en el caso y que sólo daban vueltas sobre pistas falsas, de la misma forma que Draco estaba muy seguro de que esos no eran los únicos aurores asignados al caso y que en otra parte había otros rastreando a Lucía Morales. Sin embargo la tarde pasada habían recibido un informe de unos falsificadores, haciéndose pasar por ellos, que pretendían ponerle sobre la pista de un amante de la tía de la niña, del cual resultaba obvio para los investigadores mexicanos que aún ellos no conocían su existencia.

Ni siquiera se habían alejado veinte metros de la casa, avanzando lentamente en el vehículo oficial, cuando a Harry Potter se le ocurrió la brillante idea de señalar la única segunda respuesta lógica, aparte de que los agentes británicos habían usado un giratiempo y estaban toreando a las autoridades mexicanas. Les dijo que la desaparición de la niña debía ser obra de alguien cercano al caso, que conociera todo lo que ocurría dentro del departamento de aurores y que pretendía obstruír la investigación para conseguir más tiempo con la profeta, posiblemente buscando éxito en algún futuro asunto turbio. Aquello encendió las alarmas del ministerio mexicano hasta tocar sectores inesperados para ellos.

Tadeo, el grandullón, había hecho una llamada desde el calefactor mágico de su coche, que funcionaba muy parecido a la red flu pero sin imágenes, y desde el otro lado escucharon la confirmación de que los servicios secretos del país iban a ser llamados para unirse al caso. Algo que no les venía para nada bien. Draco se encontró de pronto con la posibilidad de perder su preciada profecía, y todo por un informe inventado que había decidido entregar Harry Potter, el mismo que había metido en la cabeza de los mexicanos que podría haber un terrorista mágico con capacidad para hacerse multimillonario o para hacer un golpe de estado, lo que se le antojara más suculento. El mareo no fue en absoluto fingido. Salieron del sendero, salió a respirar y decidió hacerse cargo de la situación.

Le ordenó a Potter, y fue una orden en toda regla, que entretuviera a los aurores mientras él arreglaba todo ese asunto. Luego se metió en el bosque y, con toda la furia que tenía contenida y el odio hacia Potter, comenzó un tedioso y cansado ritual de sangre. No disponía de demasiada magia, así que un buen hechizo de ocultación estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, pero si quería desaparecer de los radares mágicos iba a necesitar camuflar su esencia vital. El primer intento fue un fracaso total. Había comenzado bien, pero el problema fue cuando, tras acabar con su parte, intentó detectar a Potter para ocultarlo también. Hubo una especie de interferencia, como si hubiera dos Potter en el mismo lugar, y no resultaría tan descabellado si no supiera que sólo había uno cerca de él, el otro iba a pasar hasta muy bien entrada la mañana desayunando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

La segunda vez, sin embargo, fue un absoluto éxito. Eso no mejoró su humor, de todas formas, y el hecho de que hubiera tenido que cortarse en ambas manos para lograrlo tampoco. Hacía calor, sudaba y las heridas le escocían, y para colmo se estaba arriesgando a al menos una noche en el calabozo si alguno de los agentes descubrían lo que acababa de hacer. Había límites hasta para la competencia desleal.

Lo único bueno que había tenido el resto del día era que Tadeo y Jesús se encargaron de que tuvieran libre acceso a todas las atracciones turíticas a las que Draco, por exigencia de su investigación, tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de entrar. También, por supuesto, disfrutaron de un desayuno a pie de playa, escuchando muy divertidas teorías conspiranóicas y viendo cómo Potter resultaba un excelente fomentador de la excentricidad. Para el almuerzo, en un hotel de cinco estrellas, también cortesía del estado mexicano, Potter ya los tenía convencidos de que era un grupo organizado de magos oscuros, y había que creerle, tenía experiencia en ese campo, para la cena, en una marisquería a las afueras, escuchando las olas romper contra las rocas, les daba clases teóricas sobre detección y captura de practicantes de artes oscuras. Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo dejó de comer y empezó a escucharle embelesado. Habría sido un buen profesor de Defensa. Nada comparado con ese grupo de bufones que habían desfilado por el aula de Hogwarts durante sus días de estudiante.

Lo único triste fue la decepción en los ojos de Catrina cuando, al llegar, le comunicaron que ya habían comido fuera. La fantasma estaba de un estado anímico lamentable y Harry parecía ser el único consciente de sus motivos. Le dio las gracias, sin que Draco comprendiera el porqué, y luego se retiraron a su habitación. Habían llegado muy entrada la noche pero ninguno de los dos estaba cansado.

—Mañana es el gran día —Le había dicho Potter, de espaldas a él y quitándose los calcetines sentado a la orilla de la cama.

Draco había asentido para sí, mirando el techo y sintiéndose satisfecho. No había sido mucho, pero habían aprovechado sus pocas horas de libertad aún bajo la atenta mirada de la autoridad. Sólo por eso, y porque la velada había sido magnífica, decidió que una charla antes de acostarse no estaría mal.

—Mañana puedes decidir tú a dónde llevamos a nuestros nuevos amigos mexicanos. Nuestros otros yo van a estar en Tulum, así que nosotros podríamos ir a Cancún. Seguro que merece la pena, y podríamos hacer unas compras. A tus amigos les gustarían que tuvieras el detalle de llevarles unos recuerdos.

—Si se te ocurre una forma de convencer al agente Jesús de que Lucía Morales puede haber sido secuestrada y llevada a esa cosmopolita ciudad, soy todo oídos.

—¿Bromeas? Tú eres el experto en tácticas de malvados magos oscuros. Algún estúpido plan maligno se les habrá metido en esas pequeñas cabezas imaginarias de serrín y pensarían que el mejor sitio para esconder a una niña mágica es en el mejor lugar para encontrarla, bajo un buen hechizo fidelio, por supuesto.

Harry se había girado en ese momento en la cama, quedando cara a él, y había ocurrido. Sus ojos habían sido tristes, su boca había sido triste y hasta su olor había sido triste.

—Malfoy, jamás querrás escuchar lo que quiero decirte, pero cuando te veo, no veo a un mago oscuro, no veo a un hombre mezquino, y no veo a un monstruo nacido en el mal, educado en el mal y condenado a morir en el mal.

—No sé a qué ha venido eso.

Había sido todo lo serio que había podido, y frío si era posible, porque no le gustaba el tema que estaban tratando, porque Potter se estaba volviendo peligrosamente sensible y porque estaban en la misma cama, recostados sobre la misma almohada y olvidándose de los mismos besos. Era más fácil darle la espalda y dormir, pero no lo hizo.

—Viene a que he estado pensando en todo esto del viaje temporal. El miércoles te encontré una vez antes de dar contigo en la basílica. Eras tú, el de ahora, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió, apretando los labios y endureciendo la mirada.

—Desde ese día he estado centrado en eso de que te había atacado, me he estado odiando a mí mismo y preguntándome si hubiera sido capaz, y no me creo capaz, pero tampoco creía que tú podías mentir. Sin embargo tú no estabas furioso porque te hubiera tocado, estabas furioso porque, y dime si me equivoco, has tenido la impresión durante todo este tiempo de que cada vez que te evitaba era por asco o porque no podía olvidar que habías sido un mortífago.

Draco creyó que debía decir algo pero no sentía el deseo. Prefería seguir escuchando y asentir de nuevo, esperando a que los odios que se habían construido durante los últimos días pudiesen destruirse con un par de palabras.

—La verdad es que no me das asco. No pienso que estés sucio por tus errores del pasado, pero sí me he dado cuenta de que tengo un pensamiento muy crítico contigo. Siempre estoy dispuesto a evaluarte como si aún fueses ese niño de once años que hechizaba mis cordones para que tropezara en los pasillos o hacía circular rumores sobre mí. No quiero confiar en ti, porque si me tomo esa libertad, a lo mejor… —lo que iba a decir debía ser difícil, porque las palabras se le atragantaron en el paladar, abrió la boca, le miró, y finalmente suspiró. —La confianza a veces es una debilidad. Cuando alguien la traiciona, duele más de lo que se puede soportar. Siempre tiendo a pensar que me has odiado en el pasado y me vas a odiar en el futuro, así que el único motivo por el que puedes estar interesado en ser amable conmigo es para usarme. Para usarme con fines laborales, fines políticos, sociales… lo que sea. Ahora me doy cuenta de que he sido un poco imbécil y un poco…

—¿Un poco nada más? —le interrumpió él, elevando una ceja.

Lo que estaba confesándole dolía, porque siempre duele que te digan que los actos del pasado siempre te precederán y ocultarán los buenos esfuerzos del presente, pero agradecía su sinceridad. Por ello intentó sonreír, aunque le costó más de lo normal. Habitualmente las sonrisas alegres afloraban en su rostro con la facilidad de un pestañeo, pero no en ese momento.

—Quizás he sido bastante imbécil, y también bastante intolerante, predispuesto a aceptar la respuesta más fácil antes de intentar descubrir si hay algo detrás. Pero también me admitirás que no ha sido sencillo estos días. Los malentendidos estaban servidos. Te vi haciendo el ritual, hoy. Mi otro yo te vio —explicó—. Y la única respuesta sensata era que te había hecho tanto daño que no tenías ningún problema en devolvérmelo aún mediante hechizos prohibidos. No me malinterpretes —añadió rápidamente—. No estaba pensando en ningún hechizo de necromancia o algo realmente oscuro. No te veía encantando plantas para que devoraran mi alma ni nada de eso —intentó bromear, y casi lo consiguió—, pero en ese mismo momento había tenido un accidente en la carretera, y después te vi, y supuestamente te había atacado unas noches antes. ¿Me vas a culpar de creer que querías darme un susto?

Draco negó y se cubrió el rostro. Sospechaba que ese accidente había sido más culpa suya de lo que Harry creía ahora, y terminó confesándoselo. Aun así el auror no parecía enfadado. Le miró con comprensión y apretó los labios en una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo ibas a saber que yo estaba pasando por ahí en ese momento? Por suerte no fue grave, sino no estaríamos aquí discutiendo esto, sino en un hospital lamentándonos porque habríamos perdido la profecía.

Draco sonrió y, mentalmente, agradeció que Potter se pareciera tan poco a él. De darse la situación inversa las cosas habrían terminado de forma distinta. Como inefable estaba entrenado para no dejar un solo detalle al azar, y si hubiera estado un poco menos furioso y hubiera sido un poco más profesional habría localizado dónde estaban sus otros yo antes de comenzar con el ritual.

—Está bien, Potter, tú ganas. Acabas de conseguir que el próximo día en la oficina te lleve un par de bollos de jengibre, sin veneno, te lo prometo.

Potter se rió, y su risa fue agradable, pero más agradable fueron sus palabras.

—Puedes llamarme Harry. Después de todo lo que ha pasado está un poco fuera de lugar que sigamos llamándonos por los apellidos.

Draco asintió y miró a otra parte. Estaba ligeramente incómodo. De pronto le parecía que el hombre tenía el rostro demasiado cerca, su cuerpo despedía demasiado calor y sus ojos lo miraban con demasiada fijeza.

—Será mejor que durmamos. Pretendo que mañana sea otro gran día.

Escuchó al auror asentir y mover las sábanas mágicas. Le dio la espalda, intentando no estar tan pendiente de sus movimientos, y sintió cómo se arrimaba a él. De nuevo, como la noche anterior, una mano se colocó sobre su cadera, pero esta vez no la apartó. Hoy Potter no estaba borracho. Hoy Potter no creía que era una mujer. Hoy Potter le había dicho que iba a olvidarse de sus prejuicios y ser honesto consigo mismo y, quizás, con sus sentimientos. Si eso ocurría, a lo mejor Draco también estaría dispuesto a aceptarlos.

 

*

El día en Cancún tuvo que ser cancelado. A primera hora de la mañana un tucán de pecho azufrado les despertó picoteando su ventana. El departamento de Aurores de Quintana Roo les ponía en conocimiento de que su escolta oficial iba a retrasarse hasta el mediodía por una reunión general de suma importancia, hasta el momento les pedía amablemente que permanecieran en su alojamiento. Bajaron a desayunar temprano y a discutir el asunto, sabiendo que esa mañana no habría ninguna posibilidad de encontrarse con ellos mismos en la terraza. Habían comenzado a barajar las posibles medidas que iba a tomar el gobierno de la zona para combatir esa amenaza inexistente, medidas que terminarían llevando a los agentes Tadeo y Jesús a Tulúm, cuando Catrina se apareció más pálida que nunca.

—¿Pero qué hacen aquí? ¡Ya están bajando la escalera! ¡Se van a encontrar! ¡Virgen del amor hermoso!

Draco y Harry se quedaron paralizados en la acción de introducirse un pedazo de pastel en la boca, sorprendidos por el apuro de la joven, y la vieron desaparecer hacia el interior de la casa. Unos minutos más tarde y mucho más tranquila, apareció.

—Afortunadamente le gustan las azaleas —le dijo a Draco, sonriéndole. —Los he acomodado en mi sala de estar, que es más fresca y ahora está preciosa, con todas esas flores floridas. Voy a pedirle a Hortensia que les lleve el carrito con el desayuno. Me encargaré de hacer una buena selección hoy. ¿Saben si van a requerir algo en especial?

El auror negó, pero Draco, que había regresado la atención a su delicioso pastel con polvo de hadas, levantó el tenedor.

—Si se asegura de que hay plátanos en el carrito, le hará un favor a mi compañero aquí, y también tazas de sobra. Es posible que alguna se rompa.

—Oh, entonces no le molestará si no pongo la bajilla buena, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto.

Fingió no notar la mirada de Potter y regresar a su desayuno, pero era demasiado insidiosa. Lo sintió inclinarse hacia su oído y el pulso se le aceleró.

—Si le hubieras pedido que enviara el té frío, se habrían ahorrado la bajilla.

No pudo ocultar la sonrisa que acudió a su rostro.

—¿Y perderme el espectáculo de ver a Harry Potter intentando ser cortés conmigo? Imposible.

—Sólo intentaba corresponder. Tú me serviste el café.

Draco no pudo evitarlo más y levantó el rostro, apoyando el oído en la palma de la mano y observando los rasgos de su compañero. Le miraba con seriedad, incluso algo de desafío, pero si intentaba fingir que no tenía el corazón en la mano en ese momento, lo hacía muy mal.

—Sabías exactamente cómo me gustaba el té, algo un poco complicado, si tenemos en cuenta mis poco educados modales de esos días y mi tendencia a dejarte desayunando solo.

—Y tú sabías cómo tomaba el café. 

Se sonrió y regresó a su comida, fingiendo que esa conversación no había significado nada, pero lo había significado todo. 

Cuando sus yo pasados salieron de la casa, Draco consideró que la mejor forma de pasar las horas muertas en una casa antigua era disfrutando de su biblioteca, y se dirigió ahí muy consciente de cuál sería el libro que terminaría cogiendo. No le gustaba dejar las historias a medias, y menos las historias de amor. No le sorprendió mucho que Potter lo siguiera. No había mucho más que hacer en el lugar, a excepción del bar con su hosca dríade llamada Hortensia. Potter tenía muchos motivos para preferir evitarla a ella y a sus precios prohibitivos.

Potter había paseado entre las estanterías, deteniéndose delante de unos títulos en alemán y en francés. Al final encontró dos en lengua anglosajona, pero tras una breve ojeada los terminó descartando. A Draco no le sorprendía. Uno era un tratado de Aritmancia y el otro nada menos que «Viajes con los vampiros», de Gilderoy Lockhart. Ni siquiera era apto como literatura cómica. Después lo vio sentarse, probar un sillón, el de al lado y uno sospechosamente cerca del suyo. Tocó las cuerditas que colgaban de la tulipa de una lámpara de mesa, asegurándose de que era más mágica de lo que parecía, siguió con los dedos las líneas del mueble y abrió su cajón para descubrir un abrecartas de plata.

—Me estás desconcentrando.

—No era mi intención, en absoluto.

Draco se sonrió a su pesar e intentó esconder su expresión tras el libro. La historia estaba interesante, aunque ya la conociera, pero Potter sabía cómo llamar su atención.

—¿Crees que es momento de hablar del beso o deberíamos esperar un par de horas más?

Los músculos se le petrificaron y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no mostrar lo desprevenido que le había cogido ese comentario.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Voy a fingir que no estás recurriendo a tu ya más que desgastada táctica de mirar hacia otra parte y continuaré como si no hubieras dicho nada, y como todos sabemos, quien calla, otorga.

Draco, esta vez, no respondió. Leyó la misma línea por tercera vez, pero no iba a conseguir descifrarla aunque se la bordara en la pupila. Tenía la atención en otra parte.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

—Fuiste tú quien lo hizo. Yo sólo te seguí el juego.

—No es verdad —guardó silencio, como si le diera oportunidad para replicar, pero antes de que Draco pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, añadió: —Pero no me importa. Quién lo hiciera es irrelevante, porque ambos participamos.

—Ciertamente.

—Y no había un hechizo imperius de por medio.

—Podría jurar que no lo había.

—Ni una amortentia.

—Por mi parte no suelo recurrir a ella, Pot… Harry.

—Ni por la mía. Así que deduzco que éramos dos adultos en pleno dominio de sus capacidades psíquicas y motrices simplemente… besándose.

Draco le miró sobre el libro. Potter le observaba fijamente, expectante. Podría haber parecido indiferente a la conversación, pero la rigidez de su cuerpo lo delataba.

—Eso creo, Harry. Si quieres podemos definir lo que es un beso. Me pareció ver un diccionario por ahí cerca.

—Un diccionario español. No me vale. A saber lo que entienden estos magos extranjeros por beso —declaró con una seriedad exagerada.

Estaba nervioso. Se le notaba.

—Posiblemente lo mismo que nuestros compañeros británicos —siguió mirándole, porque lo que no se decía a veces era más audible que lo que sí, y vio que Potter se tensaba más y contenía el aliento. —Pero supongo que cada cual tiene su definición particular, y a mí eso me pareció un beso.

—A mí también —susurró, como si tuviera miedo de que las paredes condenaran su declaración.

Luego los dos bajaron la vista y guardaron silencio. Draco sólo había tenido tres experiencias con hombres en toda su vida, y las tres habían sido mucho más discretas que esas. Jamás había hablado con su amante en una biblioteca, donde cualquiera podría escucharlo, y jamás habían intentado calificar sus actos. Simplemente se citaban, hacían lo que deseaban hacer, y se separaban hasta la siguiente vez. Ninguna relación había llegado al año de duración, y era normal. La mayoría terminaba casándose o encontraba estresante el secretismo que los envolvía. Tampoco había muchos que quisieran tener una estabilidad sentimental con Draco Malfoy, especialmente cuando el hombre solía fantasear con darle una bofetada a la retrógrada sociedad de su país y aparecer en un baile anual de la mano de su acompañante. 

Draco volvió a alzar la vista sobre el libro y observó a Potter, atento a los lomos de cuero que llenaban la estantería cercana. Era un mago orgulloso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a todo lo que le daba miedo. Quizás no tenía como objetivo cercano mostrar públicamente su interés por los hombres, quizás no era más que una confusión momentánea, pero Draco tenía la seguridad de que era mucho más posible que no fuera del tipo de personas que soportaran la discreción y los encuentros secretos. No lo imaginaba ocultando a un amante más de tres meses, y cuando el plazo se acabara, haría lo que mejor se le daba: mandar las normas a hacer puñetas y mostrarle a todo el mundo que si Harry Potter lo quería, lo hacía.

Era algo que atraía y aterraba a Draco a partes iguales pero si no se dejaba llevar por todos los gritos de pánico que lanzaba su cerebro y se planteaba la posibilidad de arrojarse de cabeza a la aventura, era consciente de que una pequeña parte de él le decía que no tenía que temer, que los magos como Potter eran de los que permanecían fieles hasta el final. Incluso si la relación se malograba y terminaban distanciándose, nunca iba a recibir un ataque a traición por su parte.

—Harry…

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que la mayoría de estos libros de ahí abajo son incunables?

—¿Qué? —Draco miró en esa dirección, aunque desde su asiento no podía ver nada más que el reposabrazos del auror tapándole la visión.

—No soy un experto, pero tienen toda la pinta. Cosidos a mano, portadas de cuero a punto de caerse después de tantos años de desatención, empeorados por la humedad y el calor, y títulos en latín. Mira, ese es el «Maellus Maleficam».

Draco se levantó, interesado, y vio que tenía razón. Había casi una veintena sólo en ese estante y, tras una revisión concienzuda de la biblioteca, encontró catorce más. Demasiados para haber sobrevivido tantos siglos lejos de un archivo. Tenían que tener encima potentes hechizos conservadores. Tomó uno al azar, de color azul desvaído, y revisó su portada. Un manual de defensa. Tomó el siguiente, un libro de hechizos para curar maldiciones sanguíneas, y el siguiente, un tratado de vampirismo medieval.

—Oh.

Lo volvió a colocar todo y dio un paso atrás. Harry lo miró, pero no se detuvo a explicarle. Giró a la otra pared y tomó el primer libro antiguo. «Hematófagos y hombres». El de al lado se titulaba «El hambre del Jenchan» y junto a este estaba «La sangre de Pihuychen», todos en latín medieval excepto el último que estaba en castellano antiguo. 

—Parece que Zotz Lesang tiene fijación por su condición —comentó Potter sin darle mucha importancia.

—Dudo mucho que todos estos libros pertenezcan al señor Lesang.

—¿Y por qué no iba a serlo? Es un vampiro, tiene un par de siglos a la espalda y está claro que conoce varios idiomas.

—Porque la mitad de ellos son manuales para cazadores de monstruos. Están enfocados en destruirlos, no curarlos o ayudarles a llevar una dieta vegetariana —le miró a los ojos— y no, Harry, en el siglo quince los vampiros no leían la literatura de sus enemigos para ver a qué atenerse y reírse de sus técnicas, igual que nosotros no tenemos los diarios de asesinos en serie en nuestras estanterías, más que nada porque lo que ahí se describe es brutal, desagradable y quita el sueño a cualquiera, además de que es efectivo, muy efectivo.

—¿Entonces?

Draco dudó. Volvió a colocar los tomos en su sitio y los observó un momento más. No sabía a qué conclusión llegar. ¿Por qué Lesang iba a conservar algo tan sombrío en su biblioteca? ¿Por qué no lo sacaba de su casa, o quemaba? ¿Por qué vivir con el recuerdo de siglos de terror anidando en su hogar como fantasmas conviviendo con sus verdugos? ¿Quién haría algo así?

Miró el rostro de Potter, como si ahí pudiera encontrar las respuestas, pero sólo vio desconcierto y la misma incomprensión que había en el suyo.

—Será mejor que dejemos esto y vayamos a otra parte. No creo que le agrade saber que hemos estado tocándolos. Lo más seguro es que la biblioteca no sea la zona más frecuentada del hostal.

—Vamos a la salita.

Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para esperar a tener el permiso del departamento de aurores mexicanos para salir, y aquel lugar era perfecto para ello. Tomaron el té juntos. Harry se negó a tomarlo frío pero le acompañó. Luego se sirvió una taza de café, bien cargado, y buscó en el carrito que la distante dríade les había traído, lleno de dulces y galletas. Un par de pastas fue el acompañante ideal.

—Malfoy, o sea, Draco, si no te molesta.

—No me molesta.

No le miró a la cara, pero sabía que le había sonreído como agradecimiento.

—¿Puedo preguntarte si has tenido problemas últimamente con… bueno, con tu varita?

Draco alzó la cabeza, apartando la taza de la que estaba a punto de beber, y no supo si mirarlos con sorpresa o con enfado, por insinuar cosas como esas, pero la mirada del auror era tan limpia e inocente como siempre.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Has tenido problemas tú?

—Podría ser. Quizás el calor —aventuró girando la cabeza y centrándose en un punto indeterminado de la estancia, entre un jarrón y un paisaje marino.

—Claro, podría ser el calor.

—Podría ser normal que el calor afectara a uno de los dos, y que ese uno se sintiera débil y tuviera problemas a la hora de conjurar un par de hechizos, pero sería raro que ambos tuviéramos el mismo… asunto.

Harry había captado toda su atención.

—Sería raro, claro.

—Entonces, en el hipotético caso de que uno, o ambos, sufriéramos de… eh… digamos «impotencia mágica pasajera», ¿podría estar relacionado con algo del entorno?

—hipotéticamente hablando, ambos podríamos ser sensibles a los mismos factores, ya que venimos del mismo lugar y hemos realizado las mismas cosas, así que, en el supuesto de que tras nuestra llegada aquí hubiéramos sufrido un descenso de nuestro potencial mágico al mismo tiempo, debe ser algo que comimos o bebimos juntos, todo hipotéticamente, por supuesto.

Harry se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiró. Se le veía mucho más serio pero no se parecía al Harry cansado que había visto los últimos días. No estaba tenso, no apretaba la mandíbula como si luchara consigo mismo, y no tenía ojeras. Muy por el contrario había un brillo de decisión en su mirada, como si su espíritu no pudiera evitar sentirse tentado de enfrentar su nuevo obstáculo y alcanzar una nueva victoria.

—La primera noche no cenamos juntos pero bebimos en el bar, aunque tomamos bebidas diferentes.

—Y desayunamos en distintos momentos y distintas cosas, si has seguido tu rutina habitual mientras yo no estaba. 

Harry le sonrió ligeramente divertido, pero pronto volvió a fruncir el gesto.

—¿Pero cuándo comenzastes a notar…? —se interrumpió, más consciente de su poco tacto de lo que solía ser normalmente, y volvió a reformular la frase. —¿Cuándo habrías comenzado a notar los problemas, si los hubieras tenido?

—Habría sido esa misma noche. Posiblemente habría pasado un frío anormal con ocasionales golpes de calor. No importaba cuantas mantas usara, siempre estaba helado, o lo habría estado —se corrigió.

Harry asintió y se agarró la barbilla. Draco siempre había disfrutado de esa faceta de investigador implicado que absorbía a Potter en cada uno de sus casos, abstrayéndose de la realidad mientras meditaba sobre todos los factores.

—Si no estuviera aquí y no hubiera sido testigo de lo concienzudo que es el departamento de aurores de Quintana Roo habría apuntado a que la casa está maldita, realmente maldita, pero es un negocio real con registro y permisos en regla. Mi departamento no es de los que se toma esos datos a la ligera, siempre los exige. No queremos escándalos. Así que la casa no está maldita.

—Pero está viva.

—No tengo la menor duda. Ya tuve el placer de toparme con sus amables ventanas. Pero no se dedica a matar a sus huéspedes. Ya me encontré con una situación así en una ocasión y te puedo asegurar que la energía necrófaga es notoria hasta para los muggles. Así que nos queda una dríade malhumorada, una fantasma servicial y un vampiro arisco.

—¿Se admiten apuestas? —Draco se sonrió —. Todos podrían tener motivos más que válidos. Lesang es un vampiro. Puede querer a sus huéspedes débiles para poder asaltarlos, pero está atado por las leyes arcanas de hospitalidad. No podría tocar una gota de mi sangre ni aunque estuviera en una bolsa de donación, así que de nada le sirvo débil. Catalina es una fantasma con mucha vitalidad, y a algunos fantasmas les cuesta asumir que ya no son corpóreos e intentan hechizos desesperados para poseer cuerpos enfermizos o para vengarse de los vivos acabando con ellos, pero si tú la ves peligrosa, necesitas volver a graduarte las gafas. A Hortensia, la camarera, la veo capaz de agregar cianuro en los nachos de sus clientes, pero no se me ocurre un motivo por el que lo hiciera.

—¿Para proteger al bosque del daño medioambiental que significan los turistas? —aventuró Potter sin sonar muy convincente. —Catrina podría ser una actriz fantástica, con un par de siglos a su espalda para actuar, y Lesang… bien, no tengo un argumento en contra de los impedimentos que le pone la ley de hospitalidad, aunque con diferencia me parece el más peligroso de esta casa.

—Es imposible. No hay forma de librarse de la ley, ni siquiera recurriendo a terceros. Si nos quisiera muertos, tendría que esperar a que…

Se detuvo y, al mirar a Potter, supo que éste había pensado lo mismo que él.

—Esperar a que el contrato acabe y que nos sentamos seguros cuando estemos completamente desprotegidos. Como, por ejemplo, añadiendo una cláusula para hacer imposible las ampliaciones de estancia a última hora y que acepten que, una vez llegue la media noche del último día, no estarán bajo el juramento de hospitalidad.

—Eso tendría sentido, pero si hiciera eso regularmente con todos sus huéspedes, las autoridades mexicanas habrían tenido constancia de las desapariciones y habrían investigado.

—A menos de que no lo hagan regularmente, ni con objetivos comunes. Un par de víctimas cada siglo y que, además, sean aurores, aventureros, inefables… Gente con trabajos de riesgo que estén en medio de un caso y en tierra extranjera. ¿Quién podría culpar a Lesang del ataque de un jaguar, o de un grupo de zombies que, repentinamente, se vuelven agresivos?

Draco se levantó.

—Bien, eso tiene sentido. Ahora sólo necesitamos pruebas, algo que resulte convincente para que los aurores nos escuchen.

Harry asintió y se sostuvo la barbilla con más fuerza, con la vista concentrada en la taza de porcelana frente a él.

—Hoy, por algún motivo, los agentes van a ir a Tulum, y van a encontrar a la profeta, y habrá un jaguar ahí, justo donde nosotros también estaremos, y seguramente estará buscándonos a ti, a la profeta o a mí. ¿Por qué crees que Lesang querría atacar a la profeta?

Draco hizo un gesto de desinterés y le respondió con soltura:

—Presupones que Lesang tiene poder sobre la bestia, y no tiene por qué ser así. Pudo ser mera casualidad. La profeta no es ninguna amenaza para él. De haberlo sido, Lucía me habría dado alguna advertencia al respecto, pero no vio eso porque estaba interesada en otros aspectos de nosotros y no sentía que su vida peligrara.

—Vale, está bien. Intentémoslo de otra manera. Está claro que el hombre tiene alguna maldición sobre nosotros. Si encontramos dónde la ha instalado y le llevamos la prueba al departamento, como mínimo conseguiremos una orden de registro e inmunidad para sus trabajadores. No sé la dríade, pero Catrina está ligada a la casa, y la casa pertenece a Lesang, por ley de propiedad no puede revelar los secretos de su dueño, pero si conseguimos la orden, Catrina estará libre de sus limitaciones y podrá hablar. Los criminales suelen ser bastante descuidados con sus fantasmas, porque es difícil esconderles las cosas y, de todas formas, no tienen la capacidad para delatarlos.

Draco volvió a sentarse. Se sentía excitado y abrumado por las ideas que surgían en su cabeza. Catrina tenía que saberlo todo, efectivamente, pero no podría decir nada. Aun así, aun cuando se es prisionero en su propia mansión, aun cuando la vida de uno, o su familia, peligra, siempre se siente deseo de revelarse, de hacer algo en contra de lo que se sabe incorrecto, de tirar de las cadenas, lo más mínimo, mentir en lo posible o dejar abierta la única puerta de la que se tiene llave.

—Catrina nos trajo aquí.

—Sí —respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nos trajo aquí y luego, cuando salimos, me dijo que se sentía feliz de haber podido ayudar a un inefable. No dijo que había servido a unos turistas o a un huésped, dijo «ayudar a un inefable».

—Sí, Draco, descubrió nuestro oficio ayer. Esta mañana se le debió haber escapado con nuestro otros yo.

—No, Potter, no se le escapó. Te lo puedo asegurar. Quería decirnos algo.

Draco miró en torno suyo, deteniéndose en cada mueble a conciencia. Tenía una idea de qué era lo que debía mirar, pero no quería dejarse llevar por lo obvio. Si había algo más en la estancia, una pared falsa, un cajón secreto, un adorno mal girado, lo averiguaría. El jarrón era sospechoso, no encajaba con el resto de la decoración, pero resultó ser un simple desliz de mal gusto, algo perdonable. Detrás del cuadro no había nada y los cajones no tenían falso fondo.

—Bien, son las plantas.

—¿Las azaleas?

Draco asintió y se acercó a estas, observando sus flores. Olían bien, naturales, y no despedían ninguna aura oscura. Giró las macetas y comprobó los tallos donde se perdían en la tierra, para asegurarse que eran tan normales como cualquier otra de su especie. Por último sacó la varita y respiró hondo antes de concentrarse en un hechizo de desvelo. Falló al primer intentó, pero no hubieron resultados desagradables. La segunda vez contuvo la respiración y dejó fluir lentamente la magia por su mano, hasta que la sintió vibrando en la varita, y lo soltó. Entonces lo vio. Había un hilo rojo serpenteando de la flor hacia el techo, cortando el haz de luz que entraba por la ventana.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró Harry, acercándose.

No hacía falta estar muy cerca para percibir la magia circulando de la flor hacia su destinatario, más allá de las paredes.

—Vamos arriba. Estoy seguro que, si no son las dependencias personales de Zotz, se trata de una habitación privada suya.

Se encontraron con Catrina por el camino pero ella, igual que había estado haciendo durante toda la mañana, les sonrió y se dio la vuelta, cambiando de dirección. Draco no lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero estaba claro que la muchacha había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por permanecer ajena a sus averiguaciones desde que los había recibido en el desayuno. Era lo más sensato. Como ente inteligente ligada a la casa estaba obligada a advertir al propietario de cualquier amenaza, pero sospechar que había una amenaza no era una amenaza real.

Al llegar al piso superior estimaron qué habitación estaría sobre la sala blanca. Atravesaron el pasillo y giraron a la derecha. Al fondo había una puerta vieja con pomo dorado y un cartel que advertía que estaba fuera de los límites de los clientes.

—Si rompemos esto, estamos rompiendo nuestro contrato de hospitalidad —le advirtió al auror, sintiéndose obligado a advertirle de las repercusiones mágicas de lo que sabía, iban a hacer.

—Entonces mantén tu varita preparada.

Permitió que Potter intentara un par de alohomora hasta que se cansó y le pidió que se alejara unos pasos. El auror miró tras de sí, asegurándose de que estaban solos, levantó la pierna y, propinando una fuerte patada a la altura del pestillo, la reventó.

—Eso no ha sido lo que se dice discreto.

—Te advertí que tuvieras la varita preparada, ¿no?

Los dos entraron, descubriendo unas escaleras empinadas que ascendían a lo que parecía una buhardilla. Cerraron tras de sí, aunque no iba a engañar a nadie, y subieron los escalones de dos en dos. La habitación con la que se encontraron era baja, de techo inclinado, y estaba llena de arcones viejas y mantas polvorientas. Algunos muebles rotos y otros cubiertos por sábanas, y un par de cuadros y candelabros.

—Quizás nos hemos equivocado —susurró Draco.

Miró a su alrededor, intentando imaginar qué era aquello que estaba situado justo encima de las azaleas, y se acercó a una de las paredes, la más amplia. Fue entonces cuando vio el pequeño hilo deslizándose bajo una de las sábanas. Lanzó un grito de triunfo y la agarró para retirarla cuando escuchó a Potter tras él.

—Lo siento, no sabíamos que estaba prohibido subir aquí.

Se giró para ver a Catrina flotando frente a ellos, con el rostro contraído por la pena y retorciéndose las manos sobre el vientre.

—Tengo que pedirles que salgan, por favor —la chica no los miraba.

Draco sintió lástima por ella. Retrocedió un paso, ocultando la mano tras de sí, y tiró de la sábana suavemente.

—Vimos una rata entrar bajo la puerta y pensamos que… Bueno, no era higiénico tener ratas en el lugar, así que fuimos tras ella, para capturarla.

—Claro, tiene sentido —mintió la fantasma con suavidad. —Informaré al señor Lesang del problema. Entenderán que tengo que contarle también de su presencia aquí.

—Por supuesto —continuó Potter tranquilamente, casi afable. —¿De qué otra forma le explicaría el descubrimiento del animal?

Draco se giró levemente para mirar lo que había bajo su mana. Identificó el emblema, identificó la madera y hasta el brillo azul que despedía, y dejó correr la sábana de nuevo.

—Vámonos, Harry, no deberíamos importunar más a la señorita.

Catrina le sonrió con una palidez mortal, muy lejos de la alegría, y los escoltó hasta su habitación. Cuando se despidió su palabra sonaba más a disculpa que a cortesía. Draco le dedicó un cabeceo y se aseguró de que sus ojos se encontraran al menos una vez, trasmitiéndole con la mirada que no iba a traicionarlos por denunciarlos a su señor.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —le dijo a Potter en cuanto quedaron solos.

Su compañero estaba intentando abrir la ventana sin demasiado éxito.

—¿Crees que no es lo que estoy intentando? No creo que la casa esté de acuerdo con nosotros. Se ha cerrado a cal y canto.

Intentó girar el pomo de la puerta, pero este no sólo estaba rígido sino que ardía. Gruñó y maldijo, girando sobre sí mismo para buscar alguna otra vía de salida en la habitación. No había nada más que murales feos, cortinas calurosas y sus viejas camas. Había estado tan atento a la fantasma que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los había conducido a su primera habitación, a la que les correspondía por contrato. Por un segundo creyó que los había traicionado, que estaba haciendo algo, lo que fuera, a favor de Lesang, pero entonces se fijó en el techo, en las escenas de llamas e infierno que había en él, y la cara de los condenados observándolo con aprensión, y comprendió.

—Potter —se le escapó por costumbre—, es esto. La respuesta. Aquí está lo último que necesitábamos.

—¿De qué hablas? —Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia él. La irritación era evidente en su voz, pero la escondió apartándose el flequillo de la cara. —Si no es una salida, de poco nos va a ayudar.

—Es una salida, y una prueba. Zotz no se deshace de los cuerpos de sus víctimas, los esconde en la casa —señaló al mural—. ¿Los ves? Están todos ahí, decenas de brujos y brujas a lo largo de los siglos. 

Miró a Harry y vio la comprensión haciéndose paso por su rostro, lidiando con el desagrado y algo que todo ser humano debía sentir en esa situación, el miedo. Habían dormido durante días ahí, junto a esos cuerpos condenados a permanecer en su último segundo de vida, aullando de dolor cada noche y exigiendo ser vengados, y no los habían sentido. Vio los ojos de Potter moverse con rapidez, buscando un punto exacto en la pared, justo sobre la antigua cama de Draco, antes de acercarse.

—Tengo la sospecha de que los aurores mexicanos me pusieron un localizador la primera vez que hablaron conmigo —le explicó Draco, avanzando hacia él—. El ritual de ocultamiento que hice ayer no le afecta. Era indispensable para no hacerles sospechar. Creo que si soy herido, también serán advertidos de ello, pero preferiría ser herido antes de que mi vida corra un peligro real, la verdad.

Harry apartó la vista del hombre al que observaba en la pared, el cual parecía devolverle la mirada con malicia, y le encaró.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te dañe?

—La autolesión no funciona en este caso, a menos de que sea realmente grave, y no quiero romperme una pierna. Podría necesitarla a la hora de huír. Un par de bofetones serán suficiente. Piénsalo como un pago por el puñetazo que te di el otro día.

Harry le miró sorprendido y, por un segundo, pensó que se iba a enfadar, pero su mueca se relajó.

—Me alegra saber que eso no lo soñé. Últimamente mis sueños eran de lo más desconcertantes, ¿sabes? 

Lanzó un último vistazo a la pared y luego se guardó la varita en el bolsillo, preparándose.

—Si no te importa, creo que prefiero no darte en la cara. ¿Estaría bien un par de puñetazos en el hombro?

—Asegúrate de hacer daño de verdad, ¿vale? Los flojos también duelen, y preferiría no tener que soportar más de la cuenta.

Harry asintió, le pidió que se colocara y reculó el brazo. Hubo un segundo de duda en el que miró a la puerta, como si hubiera escuchado alguien al otro lado, y le dio el primer golpe. Draco le exigió dos más y esta vez el auror se dio más prisa, dando más fuerte cada vez.

—Si no es suficiente, es que esos aurores son idiota. Podrían estar asaltándote en la calle y tener una navaja, así que más le vale que se den prisa.

Draco asintió, sosteniéndose la zona dolorida, y se sentó en su cama, esperando que los agentes llegaran antes que el vampiro. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, no dormiría en la casa, para prevenir cualquier problema, y aún les quedaban muchas horas de encierro. 

No se equivocaba.

Los aurores llegaron veinte minutos más tarde y, viendo que estaban en el hostal, se limitaron a pedirle a Catrina que les avisara de su presencia. La fantasma, por la misma ley de hospitalidad que obligaba a su señor, tuvo que subir y pedirle a la casa que les abriera la puerta, informándoles de su visita con una sonrisa tímida en la cara.

—Perfecto —le dijo Draco, pasando junto a ella y guiñándole un ojo—.  Creo que nuestros amigos locales nos van a requerir para su investigación, y es posible que no estemos aquí el resto de la tarde, pero no dude en avisar a nuestro querido Lesang de que queremos verle.

A partir de ese momento todo marchó con facilidad. Los agentes mexicanos tenían permiso para aparecerse, por lo que no pusieron ninguna pega para llevarlos a Tulum, especialmente después de que les aseguraran que tenían una pista sólida del paradero de Lucía Morales. No recordaban a qué hora la habían encontrado en el pasado, pero puesto que Tadeo y Jesús habían llegado justo cuando ya se iban, no le dieron mucha importancia y se concentraron en el terreno. Claro que se olvidaron de las predicciones de la profetiza y el camino era relativamente largo, con el sol abrasador sobre ellos y el sudor bajando por sus cuellos. Por algún motivo Potter estaba cada vez más tenso, más incómodo, y de vez en cuando negaba para sí.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿No recuerdas dónde viste las orquídeas?

—Sí que me acuerdo —le respondió cortantemente.

No le dio importancia y siguió caminando, pero no se le pasó por alto sus miradas ocasionales y sus resoplidos cuando lo escuchaba hablar con alguno de los mexicanos.

—Harry, si te pasa algo creo que sería bueno que me lo dijeras. Esto es algo serio. Si no conseguimos la orquídea no vamos a tener caso contra Lesang.

—¿Cuál es el asunto del ranúnculo?

Y claro, tuvo que llegar la discusión por el ranúnculo. Draco se asustó demasiado deprisa. Si hubiera estado más calmado y no le hubiera dado tanto miedo de terminar de nuevo enfrentado con su reciente buena amistad habría sido mucho más inteligente, pero no fue el caso. Respondió demasiado rápido, diciéndole que no eran en absoluto venenosos, y que se había visto obligados a usarlos. ¿Cómo sino iba a asegurarse de que se emborrachara rápidamente esa noche? Ya se había emborrachado la noche anterior, y no parecía que estuviera dispuesto a volverlo a hacer, por su actitud arrepentida y los comentarios que la arpía de Hortensia había hecho. El viernes, después de que le dejara en el centro de salud, había encontrado un herbolario con buen material. Se aseguró personalmente de que las raíces estuvieran secas, así que no había ningún peligro, y comprobó el material tres veces antes de triturarlo y ponerlo en su bebida. Total, ¿cuál había sido el daño? Potter había ingerido menos alcohol, lo que había sido beneficioso para sus neuronas y sus riñones, y él había conseguido la distracción necesaria para usar el giratiempo, aunque al final Potter se le había metido en el baño y en las vacaciones improvisadas.

El auror, por supuesto, no se lo tomó a bien. La discusión fue algo sonora, llegando a conseguir que los agentes mexicanos se alejaran de ellos, incómodos por tener que presenciar ese intercambio de gruñidos a media voz y gritos ocasionales, hasta que al final Draco había perdido la paciencia, lanzado una maldición y había mandado a Harry a que se fuera por su cuenta a buscar las orquídeas, y que si creía que era un mago que no conocía los fundamentos más básicos de las pociones lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse ahora mismo al aeropuerto y esperar a que su trasladador saliera. Y así habían acabado al final.

En cuanto el hombre le hizo caso y se alejó aplastando la maleza con furia, Draco se arrepintió de sus palabras, como siempre. Se golpeó la frente y volvió tras los aurores. La flor resultó estar cerca del cadáver del kojko, pero no sintió ninguna alegría por haber dado con ella antes que su compañero. Muy al contrario solo se sintió mucho más miserable. Arrastró los pies hasta el silo maya y entonces, cuando lo vio ahí fuera, observándolo con enfado y esperando a que se acercaran, escondió la angustia bajo el mal humor.

—¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

No le gustó que ignorara su presencia, prestándole más atención a los mexicanos que a él. Lo tenía que estar haciendo adrede para molestarle, como si fuera un niño de preescolar.

—Potter, te estoy hablando.

—Estaba aquí, Malfoy, donde se suponía que tenía que estar. ¿Se puede saber a dónde te fuiste?

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, el inicio de otra discusión. Ahora volverían a debatir quién dio el rodeo y quién hizo su trabajo, quién cogió la flor y quién la encontró en otra parte. No pensaba seguir con ese juego. Resopló, se apartó el cabello sudado del rostro y relajó el gesto. No iba a ganar nada si cada vez que se sentía atacado respondía con gritos.

—Mira, esto es una estupidez. Novamos a discutir por ranúnculos u otras tonterías. 

Miró sobre el hombre de Potter, asegurándose de que los mexicanos estaban de espaldas a ellos, analizando el perímetro del silo, y decidió que tenía que tener valor.

—Estemos en paz, ¿vale?

Y lo hizo. Por primera vez fue él el que dio un beso, y Potter, totalmente lúcido, sin alcohol ni ranúnculos encima, no se apartó. Abrió la boca y le correspondió, y aquel beso le supo a victoria, a tierra preñada por el sol y trigo meciéndose bajo la brisa. Le supo a hombre, a magia y a aceptación, y nunca nada había sabido tan bien.

Después de eso vino lo del ataque del jaguar, que no era un jaguar, y que no era un ataque, y vio a Potter corriendo entre los árboles, y salir despedido contra una caoba. También se vio a sí mismo salir de la cueva oculta que había junto al silo y se apretó contra los matorrales, deseando mimetizarse con el entorno. Se vio ayudar a Potter a levantarse y vio el corte en su frente, y comprendió que, por segunda vez, había asaltado al Potter equivocado.

Luego el jaguar había distraído a los aurores mexicanos y había visto a la niña salir de la cueva y saludarle con una mano, sonriente. No vio por qué no corresponder al gesto. Ella siempre había sabido que estaría ahí, que discutirían por el ranúnculo y, quizás, que besaría al hombre erróneo, pero no le había intentado prevenir. Así de raros eran los profetas. A veces hablaban de más y a veces de menos.

Potter llegó poco después, cabizbajo y llevando su propia orquídea blanca. Hacer las paces fue mucho más fácil de lo que había creído.

—Claro que estaba molesto —le había dicho Harry sin apenas separar los labios, viendo a los aurores mexicanos discutir con el cheneque para conseguir audiencia con su señora—. Yo creía que me habías besado mucho antes, pero resulta que me besaste ahora. Estaba mucho más que enfadado, porque todo lo que creí que significaba ese beso, no lo significaba, y ese estúpido ranúnculo y tu tonto plan para atontarme me trae sin cuidado. Ya discutimos aquello en su momento, y lo único que conseguimos fue romper el giratiempo.

Draco le habría corregido para aclarar que el único que rompió tan valioso objeto fue él, pero tuvo la sensatez de callar.

—¿Pero sabes qué es lo más gracioso? —le había preguntado con una risa nasal—. Que al final me besaste porque yo estaba demasiado enfadado como para quedarme al lado tuyo.

—Pues qué quieres que te diga, Harry, si el que te haya besado ahora te ha incitado a intentar besarme esta noche, en el pasado, y te termine atrapando en un viaje temporal conmigo para terminar desenmascarando a un vampiro asesino en serie, no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho por el bien de la comunidad, y por mi propio bien, especialmente si ahora tienes previsto perdonarme —tentó colocando una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

Harry se rio y por un momento creyó que le besaría, pero entonces apareció el jaguar que no era el jaguar, lo cual es una historia demasiado complicada de contar. Baste decir que hubo una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una selva amazónica, una bruja que amaba a su hijo, pero un malvado dios murciélago lo había hecho su prisionero. Quiso la suerte que un cazador de monstruo terminara hospedándose en la casa de esa mujer y escuchara de su desgracia, tras lo cual fue a salvar al muchacho. Se adentró en las profundidades de la tierra y con sus fieras garras y su valiente corazón consiguió destruir a todas las bestias que ahí habitaban, pero el malvado dios murciélago logró huir.

El muchacho y su salvador regresaron al pueblo, donde se celebró durante días el rescate, y el hombre se quedó en la casa de la mujer. La conoció a ella y conoció a su hijo, y su amistad con este se hizo cada vez más y más estrecha, hasta que no hubieron sombras en el día ni luces en la noche que pudieran fundirse con tanta perfección. Allá donde empezaba el cazador acababa el muchacho y donde acababa el muchacho comenzaba el cazador. Pero el malvado dios murciélago odiaba a los hombres por el asesinato de sus hijos y regresó para robarle la vida al joven.

A partir de ahí la historia miente tanto que es imposible decir qué ocurrió realmente, pero Draco supo que hubo de verdad una flor capaz de apartar de la muerte al muchacho, y supo que hubo un cazador que se ofreció como víctima para alimentar a esa flor, y supo que la madre lloró amargamente cuando el único hombre que podía proteger al pueblo quedó debilitado y en cama mientras el dios murciélago asolaba la población. Después hubo otro país y otra casa, y otra familia, y fantasmas y huéspedes que desaparecían, pero el cazador no olvidaba y el amante jamás dejó de esperar, oculto en un ataúd de caoba con el sello de la orquídea en su cubierta y el manto del sueño eterno reteniéndolo. 

Harry le dio su planta al jaguar que no era jaguar y luego se marcharon, dejando a los aurores debatir con una profetiza que ya no poseía ninguna profecía. Salieron de la ciudad antes de la comida, cuando todavía la carretera estaba despejada, y llegaron a la casa a tiempo de ver a los amantes abrazándose sobre las escaleras. El durmiente que había pasado más de cinco siglos recluido en su ataúd no lidiaba muy bien con el español actual, pero el hombre que tampoco era hombre y que siempre había respondido al nombre de José y una vez había aconsejado a un mago extranjero que tomara el camión para llegar a la ciudad, les hizo de intérprete. Con un testigo dispuesto a testificar, las autoridades aparecieron en el hostal en pocos minutos y Catrina se vio obligada a revelar el paradero de su señor, aunque no lloró demasiado.

Después de aquello la fantasma había accedido a quedarse en la casa deshabitada, que ya no recibía huéspedes, para acoger a unos magos que llegarían enfadados pero estarían dispuestos a beber unas copas con ranúnculo mezclado en el tequila, y la historia volvería a repetirse. Mientras tanto ellos disfrutarían de una última tarde sumergiéndose en el mar caribeño.

—Ahora la habitación parece otra, sin todos esos rostros deformes mirándonos desde las paredes —repitió Potter a su lado, todavía observando su antiguo dormitorio y deseando que, como los aurores habían prometido, un porcentaje alto consiguiera sobrevivir a la descorporización.

—Vamos, se nos hace tarde. No queremos perder nuestro trasladador.

—Claro—musitó el otro, siguiéndole escaleras abajo.

Allí estaba Catalina, esperándolos pacientemente. Una amplia y hermosa sonrisa se asomaba a su rostro.

—Buen viaje, míster Potter y míster Malfoy. Espero que sus próximas aventuras sean exitosas.

Harry se rio y él se descubrió un sombrero imaginario, rindiéndose a los encantos de la muchacha.

—Espero que sus empresas lo sean aún más. No será la primera vez que una fantasma regenta un hostal, pero nunca he visto un ser más capacitado para hacer feliz a la gente que la rodea. Recomendaré la Mansión de Catrina a todos mis conocidos, no lo dude.

La chica se rio por lo bajo, avergonzada, y los acompañó a la salida.

—Si no es mucho pedir, me alegraría recibir una postal de su próximo viaje. Nunca he podido hacer turismo y siempre he envidiado a los magos intrépidos como ustedes, que van a las tierras desconocidas a acabar con los malvados.

 —Oh, claro —respondió Draco, escondiendo su incomodidad—aunque ahora vamos de regreso a Londres, pero si tenemos alguna nueva misión internacional, le aseguro que…

Se calló cuando sintió que Potter clavaba el codo entre sus costillas.

—Por supuesto. Ahora mismo hemos recibido una nueva asignación para un lugar insospechable, pero es un secreto, así que no puedo decir más.

Ella les sonrió radiante y agitó su mano efusivamente hasta que estuvieron en el coche y alejándose por el sendero.

—Ahora vamos a tener que conseguir una postal de algún país extraño. No quiero que piense que la hemos olvidado —declaró Draco, encendiendo la radio y buscando algún buen canal de música.

—Esa es otras de las cosas que me gustan de ti, que en el fondo tienes un corazoncito demasiado sensible. Por suerte no vas a tener que preocuparte mucho por ello, porque no estaba mintiendo con lo del billete al extranjero, aunque lo de la asignación es una reinterpretación libre, por decirlo de algún modo.

Draco se le quedó mirando asombrado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Tenemos una nueva misión o no?

Harry le miró, la sonrisa brillando sobre sus labios.

—Tenemos vacaciones. Espero que no te moleste que las haya pedido en tu nombre. Me pareció que una sola tarde en la playa no era suficiente, y no me apetecía regresar tan pronto al lluvioso y opresivo Londres, donde los reporteros del Profeta no nos iban a dejar disfrutar de la cena en nuestra primera cita en paz. Así que decidí que lo mejor era desayunar en…

Draco se tapó la boca porque la risa que le estaba saliendo del cuerpo no era normal, ni siquiera era suya. Le temblaban las manos, y él no era ningún crío, ni ningún sensiblero incapaz de aceptar una buena noticia sin emocionarse, pero no podía negar que las carcajadas se escuchaban descompasadas, que las mejillas le estaban brillando y que incluso era posible que tuviera tentación de ponerse cariñoso y darle las gracias o, pero, besarlo.

—En dónde, Harry —consiguió pronunciar al fin.

—¿No dije antes que era una sorpresa? Ya me conoces. No doy mi brazo a torcer.

Y Draco capituló, porque no le importaba mientras fuera con Harry. Sabía que podía confiar en él. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Me gustaría añadir que jamás he estado en Playa del Carmen y me he limitado a replicar las imágenes que veía desde el google map y a plasmar el ambiente turístico que se vive en mi isla, el cual no tiene por que ser el de ese lugar. También intenté huír de los clichés y tratar de ser coerente con la actualidad del país (y un poco imaginativa con la actualidad mágica del país, por supuesto), pero puesto que jamás he estado ahí, posiblemente no lo haya conseguido. Aún así, si te ha gustado, si lo has disfrutado, me sentrié realizada.  
> Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en compañía de Harry y Draco y, como ya dije arriba, si piensas que sería mejor cambiar este último capítulo por otros tres viendo cómo Draco vive ese regreso, no dudes en señalarlo. Los errores están para remediarlos.  
> Besos.


End file.
